NEO: New Equestria Order
by C.R.Martin
Summary: A shrouded city. A dangerous epiphany. A vagabond, loyal to her home and sent on a mission, will learn so much. The Sisters know a difficult secret. Will she rebel? Or will she allow pandemonium to happen? Main characters: Twilight Sparkle and OP.
1. Warning

_This is my little contribution to the brony community. It might be a little rough, but the later chapters promise to be a little more polished than the coming earlier ones. Without further adieu, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Only in the hidden reaches of Equestria lies true evil. The isolated city of Germane, a large collection of buildings of varying heights. All bearing the prominent gloomy and oppressive theme. This mass of land is ruled under a draconian regime and will, by autocratic hooves. Its pony populace are often seen exerting greater labor than usual. Taxes unreasonable to the common eye. Government indifferent to the difficult and indigent state of affairs of its dwellers.<p>

Its ruler – the ruthless and cold stallion, Kaiser Hoofler. His coat a deep gray. His eyes sparkling in violet. This quadrupedal frame is dressed in a suit that will catch even the critical eye of the frugal unicorn fashionista Rarity. Finished off by a slender dark silver mane and tail, and his most defining feature: his cutie mark, an image of buildings engulfed in a neverending inferno.

A faithful day later, the Kaiser gathered his political and military group of fellow ponies, his totalitarian party, together at the Germane Town Hall. Making an announcement that is sure to cause pandemonium and lay waste on the grandest of scales.

Tapping the microphone on the podium in front of him, he speaks into it.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" His voice resonated through the speakers. "We are gathered here on this faithful day to commemorate the prosperity and life that has been preserved since the dawn of time by the Royal Pony Sisters. Those who have paved the path for both day and night. Celestia of the Sun, and Luna of the Moon! Had it not been for their tirelessness, the state of affairs for all of Equestria will not be what it is now – teeming and bursting with life and the hope that it will all carry on to the next day!"

The audience could not contain their excitement, their praise and respect. Tapestries showing one repeated image: two winged and horned mares hovering and watching over a globe, both opposite to the other. One bearing a faultless white coat with a mane and tail that could be easily mistaken for a rainbow – Princess Celestia of the Day. The other with a dark violet coat and a light blue mane and tail – Princess Luna of the Night.

Everypony's applause died with the lifting of the Kaiser's front right hoof. He speaks again, his next set of words creating a different atmosphere.

"But alas, my brothers and sisters. Our beloved princesses have not acted as they should, as of late. Your dear Princess Celestia takes her duties for granted! As does her sister!" The last two sentences came with a hoof slamming on the podium. "For one with so much power, this should not be. A ruler's hooves must be like his or her heart; strong, firm and unfaltering. Which is why, my little ponies, I have decided to take a stand and bear the weight of Equestria's shoulders myself. I will take it upon myself to bring both dawn and dusk, fulfill diligently what these sisters were appointed and see as a joke! If this status quo continues, Equestria is sure to perish!" These words leaving their intended mark. Leaving behind a lasting and looming silence among the many ponies assembled. As though their joy has been indefinitely replaced by fear. Shaken faith in Equestria's future. The Kaiser continues, giving the impression that he has read the hearts of his city dwellers. "But never fear! As the saying goes… "Where there's a will, there's a way". And that way, fillies and gentlecolts, is. Through. Me! The reign of Celestia and Luna will soon end, and all the world will see the birth of a new era! One abundant with the certainty that all of ponykind will live to see another day!"

Once again, the crowd erupts into applause and cheering. But not without a select few who remained quiet, bearing a big bag of emotions. Some regarding with strong contempt and disagreement the idea of Kaiser Hoofler usurping both Celestia and Luna. The coup d'état soon to be carried out, and possibly accomplished thanks to the almost infinite power of Germane's military forces.

His dissertation finished, the Kaiser steps down from the podium, closing his eyes to think. Conscious of where his fours are taking him. One last thing he needs to do. A seemingly unimportant task. Passing the pillars of the Town Hall entrance, cloaking himself with the shadows they cast.

"Melpomene!" Forcedly yet quietly, he lets the name slip out. Deep in the shade, a crimson-coated mare with a tail and mane of a light and glittery sapphire touch, stepping forth and bowing before her liege with reverence. Her presence revealed by the moonlight. The cold and graceful lunar air. The light shining down on her cutie mark, showing three open eyes. Representing tomorrow, the future. What is yet to come.

"Yes, sir." She replies, spilling her heart and soul to the twisted stallion.

The Kaiser paces in front of Melpomene, left to right. Back and forth. Giving her a primary objective. A core goal.

"There is…something I would like you to do for me. A very important task, even if it isn't going to sound like it."

Melpomene lowers her head further. "For the Kaiser! Significant or otherwise." The response, nectar to the Kaiser's ears. He grinned to show his delight. His gratefulness for such devotion.

"Very good. Just as I would expect from my…" Charmingly, gracefully and swiftly he dashes towards the mare's head, inhaling her fragrance. Caressing his hoof over her face. Her mane as it acted as a set of bangs, covering her eye. "…most precious soldier."

"Sir, I-I… I don't know if I deserve such praise."

"Oh, but you do. In fact, this is why I've reserved such a vital mission only for…you." Not deviating any further from his point, he regains his attentive posture, continuing with his pacing. Head tilted up and eyes closed with pride, throat cleared. "You are going to act as my one-pony surveillance team. Performing reconnaissance work on the capital of Canterlot, the home of our 'Princesses'. Before we get our forces to mobilize, we will need as much gathered information as we can obtain."

Despite the extensive knowledge on Equestria, the Kaiser has not actually ventured outside of Germane. Unaware of the other stretches of the world. Unaware of the cultures and how they truly function, with only his large study as reference to it all. This coup d'état will be a first for him. He would need the closest pony he can trust and send him or her to explore the whole of Equestria for him. Inform him of any and all findings on an 'all day, all week' basis through means unknown to much of the pony-prevalent populace.

"Consider that mission already accomplished, sir." Melpomene is a brash braggart, and is unafraid to show such qualities. Not even to her superiors, knowing that they can view these traits as assets. More than confident in her abilities. Her harsh upbringing as a street pony justifies this. She is feared in the battlefield, her skills on it matched by those with a pen.

"Very, _very _good, Melpomene", the Kaiser comments, grimacing menacingly. "Your mission commences right now. Go!"

"Roger that!" With everything done and dusted, Melpomene rides to the distance and out of the city of Germane. Becoming the first citizen of the secluded metropolis to ever do so. To set foot outside of its grounds and venture to what the great city is oblivious to, what the rest of Equestria is more than familiar with.


	2. First Steps

Ponyville. Half past midnight. From one house to another. Brick and wooden structures. Duplex to duplex. From Sugarcube Corner to Sweet Apple Acres to even the Everfree Forest. Each building, each hut. All is asleep. The local library lights still lit, however; the studious and gifted unicorn Twilight Sparkle is still wide awake. Scoping through the book-populated shelves, practicing magic spells both new and old, among other things. Her faithful dragon companion Spike staying by her side every inch, gathering whatever materials the pony would ask for.

"Let's take it from the top", Twilight utters, tilting her head down. Shifting the flow of energy towards her horn, causing it to glow. "Hold on, Spike."

The blue-scaled reptile reacts as he stays mounted on his friend's back. "To what?"

A teleportation spell. On numerous occasions, Twilight has managed to perform this certain spell. On a whim, in all those instances. It was an elementary-level realization that such a magic skill would most definitely be more than useful, especially if the pony using it is fully aware. One that would take an amount of time spent practicing to perfect. An amount of time that would be mistaken for an eternity. Many factors affecting the learning process. Factors such as the distance between the starting point and the destination, the caster's familiarity with the place in question and how much strength is needed to successfully perform the spell.

Five seconds in, and Twilight's horn emits a small aura of light blue radiance, jolting with electricity. Growing gradually before immediately peaking, brightening the already well-lit library. Shrinking down as both the pony and the dragon dematerialize.

The glow reappears, but from a different area. On the library balcony, Twilight and Spike reappear from within the burst of light. The spell was a success.

"Good going, Twilight!" The dragon exclaimed, the feeling of progress being made overwhelming him. "You nailed it!"

"I-I don't believe it."

"Now you won't have to worry about walking around anymore. Right?"

"Not exactly", the lavender unicorn tries to correct the last statement. "Magic takes a lot out of you, especially if you're going to make yourself vanish and come out of the blue. And I can only make this spell work if where I want to go is somewhere I've been to before, and if I have a very good idea of where I want to go. Get it?"

"Sort of…"

"I hope."

Spike would occasionally let small pieces of information slip out of him, important or otherwise. That or he wouldn't even bother absorbing the details. Twilight would often patch those holes to avoid her dragon friend from staying in the dark and making easily-avoided mistakes.

In the midst of the emptiness, tapping noises are made. Gradually slowing down. Heavy breaths accompanying the sounds. Distant and peculiar noises. Faint, but still audible. Darting towards the ears of Twilight and Spike, both noticing in an instant. It might be some weak, defenseless creature who's on the verge. Or some sort of ominous and dangerous being whose presence alone can cause pain and suffering to those who look at it.

"You hear that?" Spike questions, cupping his claws around his ear. Leaning his head slightly over the balcony guardrail.

"Yeah. Who else could be awake at this hour?" Twilight's next words came out swiftly with a shared purpose. "And no, it's definitely not some 'zombie pony' or anything like that, Spike."

"I didn't say that."

The noises grow slightly louder. The breathing turns into wheezing.

"Over there!" Spike jumps up once, pointing at a shadowy figure a few feet away from the library. Quickly gaining Twilight's unbreakable attention.

Moonlight brightly casts itself on this cloaked apparition, revealing it as an exhausted mare struggling to make one more step. Her hooves wobbling one by one, losing more strength with each move made. Inhaling desperately for oxygen; she has come from a far away place. She had cast aside her hunger and thirst, all to reach…somewhere. Anywhere. Rural, urban, none of them mattered. As long as she could see before her eyes a colt, a filly, a mare or a stallion. One of her kind. For Twilight and Spike, the question is, what is a pony doing staying up at such a late hour? And why?

"What do you think she's doing?" The dragon ponders.

"Probably looking for a place to stay."

"That sounds kinda odd."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember seeing any hotels here in Ponyville."

"Neither have I, Spike. But I hope she feels pretty welcome."

Amidst the conversation between the two, the drained pony slumps down before fully collapsing to the ground. The last of her strength giving out, dissipating. Only the late Ponyville breeze taking heed to the unconscious body. And both the unicorn and the dragon.

"Oh, no!" Twilight gasps, exerting her effort towards her horn again. Causing it to glow one more time. "Spike, grab on!"

"To what?" The annoyed question slipping out as Spike takes in the command, having been told the same thing not too long ago. Irritated by it, quite frankly.

Another burst of magic, and Twilight and Spike vanish yet again. Reappearing through and emerging from a ripping portal in front of the library's front door. The unicorn pony racing to the scene, her reptilian sidekick maintaining his balance on her. The fact that the sources of light in the town limits are rather scarce made wandering around during the nighttime slightly difficult. These sources being lampposts that also acted as street signs pointing towards any adjacent landmark or attraction. Merchandise stands remaining idle and empty. Flower beds and gardening patches left without an eye to watch over them. Deserted, but not very frightening. Simply…lonely.

Through the town's quiet features, Twilight rushed, hoping that the downed pony hasn't passed on. Reaching the quadruped frame, kneeling down and nudging the light-faced head with her own – quite the report this event will be. Princess Celestia's curiosity was sure to be teased.

"Hey", Twilight whispers, her concern growing greater with each responseless second. Now using her two front hooves to shake the mare into consciousness while being careful enough not to cause any harm. A practice that has rubbed off from Fluttershy's animal-caring skills; deliberate yet cautious. "You okay? Come on, wake up. You can't sleep out here. You'll freeze your flank off." She leans her ear close to check for crucial signs such as heartbeat and breathing.

Next to her was an impatient Spike, who started asserting himself. Kicking the mare quickly and lightly, calling out to her. Raising his voice as high as he can, at the risk of waking the entire town up and breaking Twilight's concentration. "Excuse me! Hey! Wake up! Wake up, will ya?"

"Spike! Knock it off!" Twilight utters, trying to keep her focus tightened and blocking any unwanted distractions. "Good. She's still breathing. Heartbeat's also there. She'll be okay. We'll have to take her in for the night."

"But Twilight, we don't have a spare bed."

"Doesn't matter. She can't stay out here. Let's get her to the library."

Waving her horn around, Twilight readies and casts another spell. A small blue glow surrounds the sleeping mare, her body rising from the ground. Settling on Twilight's back, her face serene and gentle. Her hooves dangling from each side; this was more or less similar to carrying a carcass. A relatively heavy one that took up a significant amount of space. With that in mind, Spike mounts on the deep blue pony's back. Near her flank, on the remaining space left.

The unicorn was more than aware that she did not possess the same strength as her friend Applejack. Sometimes, she'd even imagine what the feeling would be like. Wish for it, actually. But she had to bring the unfortunate pony in with her regardless. Be this vagabond's first friend in Ponyville and reassure her that she will have someone by her side and will be heard.

The three of them arrive at the library door, Spike dismounting from the unicorn. Giving way and opening the door. Twilight levitating the mare with her pony magic another time immediately upon her entry, gently laying her down on the carpet. A large sheet floating afterwards from the second floor and giving the sleeping pony a warm, thorough and tight embrace.

"There you go", Twilight smiles tenderly, hoping that her act of kindness can make the traveler feel welcome. Turning towards Spike, yawning. "Everypony's sure in for a surprise tomorrow."

Spike yawns back, satisfied. Stretching his arms out and covering his maw. "They sure are." The thought of diving right into his cot overwhelming him. He keeps a portion of his attention in tact to point out one last detail. Noticing the mare's cutie mark, Spike begins to change the topic. "Hey, Twilight."

"Yeah?" The drowsy pony returned, having made her way to the second floor already.

"Look at her cutie mark."

"What about it?"

"What do you think this means? What do you think a cutie mark of three eyes mean? Something about looking?"

"Not necessarily. What a cutie mark means isn't always literal. Three eyes could mean…" The fatigued pony lets out another yawn, concluding that she can save such explanations for a later time if she was this tired. Stretching her own limbs as though they belonged to a different type of creature. "Y'know what? It's time for bed. It _is _getting pretty late. Tell ya tomorrow, Spike." Pulling back her blanket and sliding inside it, snuggling it. A content smile emerging on her face, and she was off to that serene realm. The dimension of dreams.

"Okay. Goodnight…Twilight…" Spike's yawns intervening with his speech pattern. In a matter of hours, the sun will rise again. One more day shall start. The cycle will continue – Celestia bringing forth the daytime's radiance, and Luna with her nightly luminance. Until time halts… A disaster. A cataclysm. A calamity. A moment of chaos that will soon happen. One that cannot be prevented without immediate and proper action…


	3. Round

Her eyes peep slightly and close back. A hazed and foreign image registers very slowly. Shelves… Books… A ladder… A table… Windows here and there, with curtains pairng with them… A door…right in front of her… Where is she…? Why is she surrounded by these different objects?

She opens her eyes quickly. Gasping around, her eyes wandering and scanning everything. These shelves. These books. That ladder. No, _those_ two ladders. One wheeled, and the other in place. An epiphany sinks in; she's inside a library. She has to be. There's no other explanation to match the validity of this one.

"Where…" She mutters, dazed. This is not where she wants to be. Where she should be. Where she was asked to go. Thinking that she could be in a town or a village or even a city if she were inside a library. And that she can only confirm if she has accrued enough information by exploring the entire area herself.

Her sights set and her mind made up, she proceeds to the front door and exits through it.

That same door closes behind her, and she is greeted by a scene that felt alien and new to her. Ponies of all ages, sizes and genders going about their individual agendas. Fillies and colts. Mares and stallions. All three races – Earth, Unicorn and Pegasus ponies. Decorating the open space with chatter, laughter, fellowship and interaction – a community that is a complete opposite to the one she has known for as long as she can remember. Bright. Warm. Open. Welcoming. Many other similar words that were made evident by the myriad of emotions and colors painted across, from one structure to another. The different cutie marks she witnessed, another proof of this. Words that did not describe her own home… The city of Germane…

She wanders around, greeted by the ponyfolk yet unable to greet back. Occasionally stumbling across a group of foals running around, laughing and playing. Though the atmosphere was different to her, and though she may have been caught off-guard by it, there was no denying that it has brightened and amazed her. Perhaps Germane could also be as active and light as this place. Where ponies had something to look forward to. Where appreciating and enjoying life, and living it to the fullest is the way to go.

At her left side, a local vendor's cart with lush and fresh vegetables displayed, waiting to be purchased. Behind the stand, an Earth pony with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hey there", she addresses. "We got a special today. Buy anything worth fourteen bits or more, and get three bits off for every six bits. Whaddya say?"

Fighting her nerves, the travelling pony smiles back, albeit wearily. "No, thank you. I actually wanted to ask, uh… Where the heck am I?"

The vendor pony chuckles, taking the question in both humorously and seriously. "Why, you're in Ponyville, ma'am. Very humble, yet proud. That's what we are. I know, a bit of a paradox."

"I see."

"You…don't seem like you're from around here." The vendor hits the nail on the head. Right there.

"Um, no I'm not. I'm gonna go take a look around. Don't wanna get in your way and all." A nervous chuckle escapes from her mouth. Instantly she turns tail and proceeds to another locale. The resident bakery and confectionery – Sugarcube Corner. Denoted by its cake-themed roof and its wooden sign with a cupcake painted on it. With a place as possibly crowded as that, she may be able to gain useful information in a matter of seconds.

Oddly enough, the doors were open, but there was no light. Strange, she thought to herself. Perhaps somepony doesn't understand the meaning of common sense, nor does he or she actually have any of it. She searched for a switch, flipping the first one she felt hastily to unveil various bright objects and decorations. Balloons. Streamers. A banner reading "Hey there, stranger!" cast across a wall. A chorus of birds orchestrated by a cyan-maned, yellow-coated Pegasus. A round table of sweets, pastries and drinks. All rounded off by a group of ponies circling her gleefully.

Harmoniously, the collection of mares and stallions welcome the crimson-coated pony. "Surprise!"

And a surprise it sure was. Nopony could not be startled by this.

From the bunch leaped and squealed one. Notable. Pony. One with a pink-coat and her magenta mane and tail both furled and curled. Bursting with her trademark spontaneous bubbly nature. Indicated by her cutie mark consisting of three balloons.

"Hey, stranger!" The young pony leapt towards the guest of honor, her smile just aching to reach out further. Her next set of words coming out at an accelerated pace. "Sorry if this is gonna sound kinda weird, but I couldn't help but notice that you weren't from around here. I actually heard you over by the vegetable stand right outside, and I thought to myself "No better way to make a travelling pony like her feel more at home here at Ponyville." Then I rounded almost everypony up to throw you one of my signature parties." Back and forth, up and down, the pony bounces some more. Exuding her fun-loving and free soul. "So whadcha think? Huh? Huh? Didcha like it?"

What could the crimson mare say? What could she possibly say after being caught off-guard two times in a row?

She takes her time, formulating a response. Eventually… "Um… Yeah. It was…unexpected."

Quickly, the pink pony, aptly named Pinkie Pie, zooms in towards her soon-to-be friend's face. "Unexpected, but great! Right?"

The pony of Germane said nothing, only smiling and nodding once in an unnerved fashion.

"Great!" Pinkie exclaims, still hopping around. "Come! You just _have_ to meet my friends."

"O…kay." The deep red pony reluctantly follows Pinkie Pie's path, fascinated yet weirded out by the pink pony's mannerisms. Like many others before her.

The bubbly Earth pony, avoiding any formalities, proceeds to introduce herself along the way. Priding herself in the name given to her, running her mouth like a V8 engine. Rambling on and deviating from the point. "I'm Pinkie Pie. Well, actually my real name's Pinkamena Diane Pie, but I keep telling myself that 'Pinkamena' just doesn't speak to me. 'Cause I mean really, it just doesn't. Anyway, what about you?"

"Huh?" She is dumbfounded by the question.

"Whaddya mean 'huh'? What's your name? Where're you from, and what brings you here to Ponyville?"

"Oh, uh…" Could she really open herself up? Could she really let in this lively pony she has just newly met? If she could, would she regret it? Amusements and all? "Melpomene…" Her name lowly slides off her tongue, Pinkie Pie unable to make out what has just been said.

"Come again?"

She raises her voice this time around, easing up a little. Smiling just a bit more. "The name's Melpomene." Yes. She _can _open up. Pinkie _does _look like the trustworthy kind, and has proven it so far. Even if she is, as pretty much all of Ponyville would say, random.

"Well I gotta say, I'm already liking you a lot, Melpomene. I betcha all of my friends will too."

Melpomene lets out a nervous chuckle, scared and touched by Pinkie's words. Wondering what these friends of hers were going to be like. How wide the range of their personalities would be. Some of them could be a real workhorse; she scoffs away the lame joke. Or even chivalrous and shallow. Maybe studious and upstanding, taking pride in his or her values. Probably timid and introvert. Or everything else in between.

Her mind reaches a fork and takes a different path, contemplating on a new issue. She'll just have to bear with all this socializing. And everything else of equal unimportance, if it means playing the role she was assigned. She'll be introduced to Pinkie's friends and, once taken care of, continue her journey to her true destination – Canterlot. She won't necessarily have to appreciate all this. Even if she'd say she did, she won't have to mean it. Simply a matter of not wanting to harm anypony's feelings, as she concluded to herself many times before.

A few paces later, and both girls come across a group of five ponies gathered around a table. An Earth pony with an orange coat and freckles on her face. Her two most defining features: her hat and her cutie mark of three apples. The Pegasus pony she saw conducting the chorus of birds not too long ago. Another Pegasus of a different palette, consisting of a cyan coat and her rugged, rainbow-patterned mane and tail. The cutie mark she bears on her flank, that of a cloud shooting a rainbow-colored bolt of lightning. An elegant Unicorn pony with a pure white coat and an elegant mane and tail of a deep violet. An image of three diamons as her cutie mark. Beside her, another Unicorn with a lavender coat and a predominantly purple mane and tail. Bearing a cutie mark consisting of multiple stars.

Pinkie Pie approaches the bunch, aching to make acquaintances. Melpomene remained behind her, a big bundle of emotions. Too many feelings to describe both on paper and explanation.

"Everypony", the pink pony pranced in place. "I'd like to introduce you to the guest of honor. She's… Huh?" She turned and saw that the crimson pony wasn't at her side. Turning a full one-eighty to finally find the esteemed guest, her head lowered. Not out of bashfulness though. But in deep thought; beneath Pinkie's upbeat guise belies a pony that can discern another's true feelings. Just from Melpomene's body language alone, she identified this. That something was bothering her. That there was this one thing, big or small, that the pony had to get out of the way.

Pinkie giggles, dragging her 'friend' over to the table. "Over here, silly."

Melpomene breaks from her trance, gasping at the sudden pull of her hooves. Upon her introduction to the pink pony's friends, she notices the lavender unicorn gasping at her. Not knowing why nor how much this pony cared.

"You guys, this is Melpomene." From there, Pinkie introduced the five of them to her new friend. Pointing her hoof at them one by one, moving at a clockwise direction. Left to right. Giving brief descriptions and insights on each one. "Melpomene, this is Applejack; she's in charge of half of the food. That's Fluttershy; she's in charge of the singing animals. That over there's Rainbow Dash, the coolest and fastest Pegasus pony in…well, pretty much all of Equestria. She's Rarity; she took care of these gorgeous decorations. And that's Twilight Sparkle. She's from Canterlot. She's really smart, and I mean _really _smart."

Four of them each greeted warmly, in that same order.

"Howdy."

"Um… Hi."

"Hey there, Melpomene."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Melpomene."

As for an open-mouthed Twilight Sparkle…

"I…" she stutters, as if she's seen a ghost. "I know you."

"Huh?" Everypony else averted their look at the highly-talented unicorn.

"You're the pony I saw collapse last night. I was the one who took you inside the library." The haze around Melpomene's head clears.

"_You_?"

Of course. Melpomene had left Germane, her home, for Canterlot. Per the Kaiser's orders. Crossing a wide and long horizon. Deserts, mountain ranges, open fields. Trekked many acres to reach the Royal Sisters' home to conduct an investigation and report the information she has gathered. All on a fixed routine. Study the other cities and towns of Equestria, life outside of Germane and the Sisters themselves, whether or not they truly shirk or take for granted their roles. The journey was long and unnerving. Regardless, she threw caution to the wind and ignored her lack of nourishment and supplies; she was one for travelling light and fast. The less weight she has to carry, the faster she can accomplish her missions. A reminder that more often than not would take its toll, just like it did the night prior. One that has led her to where she is now…

"_You _took me in?" Melpomene comments, grateful for Twilight's gesture. Thinking that she must return it with one of her own. "I can't thank you enough. Truly. Thank you, er… Twilight, was it?" Her face remains straight. Each smile cracked equaled an ounce of energy for her.

"That's my name. And you're very welcome. I just couldn't stand to leave you out there. It _was _pretty cold. But…are you sure you're alright?"

Trying her best, Melpomene fights off the unicorn's sincere advances. "I am. Please, do not worry about me. I'm fine. Honestly."

"Great! Then that means this party can _really _start!" Exuberantly, Pinkie Pie declares.

"Um, Pinkie…" _Pull it together, Melpomene! Socializing later, mission now!_

"Ya look like ya got somewhere ta be, Sugarcube…" Applejack approaches, resting her hoof over Melpomene's shoulders.

Rainbow Dash hovers in to fill the rest of the sentence. "…but you need to lighten up a little. This _is _a Pinkie Pie party, and she expects _nopony_ to be too serious."

With strong propriety, Rarity adds. "After all, there's no opportunity more appropriate than right now to really know each other. And we'd like to know a little more about you." These words feeling more like a command than a request, in Melpomene's eyes.

Tenderly, Fluttershy includes herself. "Yeah. You _are _Twilight's friend. If you're her friend, then that instantly makes you ours too."

No other choices seem to present themselves to the red mare. She must get her assignment done. She must reach Canterlot, its palace and request an audience from Celestia, Luna or both. If she does not, who knows what course of action Kaiser Hoofler will take? Who knows what he will do to her?

_I guess… Guess my job can wait 'til tomorrow. He _did _tell me to look around as much as possible._

Another portion of her brain whispers different words. Telling her something else. Maybe… Maybe she's taking far too much pride in her status. Taking her role too seriously. These ponies surrounding her. Carefree. Happy-go-lucky. Enjoying everything given to them. The things they are blessed with, both big and small. Relinquishing what has happened, the past. Worrying about what is to come when it comes, and not before… Allowing the hands of time to do what they are tasked. Again, a stark contrast to life in Germane.

This entire setting… The atmosphere, the strong and pure emotion all around… They all remained the same to Melpomene. Foreign, strange and slightly frightening. But enjoyable – a nice break from her home's depressing norm.

Melpomene grins lightly, chuckling a little. Joining her 'friends' to the sound of the music, moving to the rhythm. Dancing until dusk. Talking with the ponyfolk, gathering every detail not just as information, but as a chance to really open her eyes…


	4. Familiar

Ponyville Library. The next day…

"You sure you're fine, Melpomene?" Twilight inquires, levitating a hoofful of books with her magic. Slipping them into vacant bookshelf spaces.

A hardworking Melpomene responds whilst alphabetizing rows of books, fastening a few with sets of bookends. "No problem at all, Twilight. I'm always ready to lend a helping hoof."

Appreciatively, the unicorn smiles, turning back to the shelves and continuing with the arranging. Virtually nothing scheduled for her to do. No obligations or tasks to attend to. Standing on a wheeled ladder, pulling against the wooden frames to move from one shelf to another.

For Melpomene, the sense of urgency kicks in. Canterlot… The mountainside capital, established by unicorns. She must be there. She has to. These words stir unrelentingly in her mind, ever the dutiful mare. Her loyalty to her leader. A loyalty that isn't questioned, a loyalty that simply exists. With these put into consideration, she would have stormed for the glorious city in a heartbeat. Stopped in the end by one more realization: she must also investigate any neighboring towns, cities and villages she happens to come across. Conduct a thorough study on life in the other fraction of Equestria. From general details such as the ponyfolk and the culture to more specific ones like surroundings, occupations and so forth.

"So, uh", Twilight began, descending from the ladder, having finished that particular side of the library. "You said you were from—"

"Germane." Melpomene immediately answers. "It's rather far from here."

Going into a mantra, Twilight repeats the name, having heard of it before. Somewhere. Somehow. "Germane…" She paces around, lowering her head. Exerting her energy, pondering. She _has _heard of that name. But from where? "Of course!" She bursts and raises her front right hoof; an epiphany surfaces.

The sudden exclamation startles the dark red pony, causing her to gasp and accidentally push her front hooves across the row of books. Knocking them off and scattering them.

"What was that for?" Melpomene questions, her nerves shaken.

An embarrassed Twilight Sparkle chuckles. "Sorry."

"Almost gave me a heart attack. That, and you ruined my hard work! Make me start over, why dontcha…"

"My bad. Here, I'll help."

For a second time and with assistance from Twilight, Melpomene picks up and rearranges the books she had inadvertently knocked over, one by one. Sighing in annoyance, mumbling incoherently – traces of her anxiety. Anxious over whether or not she made the right choice. Whether or not her decision to remain in Ponyville was wise.

Some time later, footsteps add to the books' rumbling and bumping noises. From the kitchen, Spike walks in, carrying an aluminum tray with three glasses on top. Settling it on the table in the middle of the room.

"Smoothies're ready, you guys", he announces at the top of his voice.

The mares respond, satisfied immensely.

"Awesome!"

"Thanks, Spike."

By the table, the three each pick up a glass. Twilight using her magic to lift hers. Before the ponies could take the slightest sip, Spike taps on his glass with a claw, standing on Twilight. Causing her some slight discomfort with the suddenly-applied weight. Readying himself to make yet another announcement.

"I'd just like to say one quick little thing", he clears his throat. "On behalf of all of Ponyville… Welcome, Miss Melpomene." Raising his glass once the warm words were spoken.

The lavender unicorn joins in, raising her glass a little higher. On level with the dragon's. Melpomene raises hers, all three coming in for a toast. Gulping down their drinks afterwards.

Another inviting gesture. Another tidbit to add to her periodical reports to the Kaiser. One that has just been fully justified: the town of Ponyville contrasts starkly from the city of Germane in many senses. One of them being the atmosphere and its inhabitants; the ponies that take residence are a collectively outgoing, steadfast and hospitable community. This contributes even more to the already bright and colorful environment that has initially been established by the mere sight of the town. Though this certain finding is an intriguing one, there is still more of the village for her to discover. Other landmarks, trademarks, attractions and even a nearby city, all left to venture into.

"So…" Twilight starts, grabbing Melpomene' focus. "This city you're from, Germane."

"Yeah?"

"I've heard about it. What's it like?"

"Nothing special. And definitely nothing like Ponyville. Trust me."

Spike adds, confused and somewhat suspicious. "Meaning…?"

"Well, for one, Germane is much, _much _bigger. And the ponies there are…well, different."

"Different…how?" The dragon's suspicion grows. He too has heard of the secluded city, but not in great detail.

Trying to change topic, Melpomene acts quickly. Her strategy changing without being too obvious. "It'll be kinda hard to explain. Maybe later, 'kay?" A close call… And a good thing too; there _is _something Melpomene has wanted to talk to Twilight about. "And uh, Twilight. You keep saying stuff like 'writing something to the Princess'. That means—"

Swiftly, the unicorn takes the words out of her mouth. Proud in what she'll say next. Even bordering on boastful. "That's right. I'm very acquainted with Princess Celestia. I'm actually her pupil, and Spike over here's keeping me company and helping me." The young reptile gives a V sign with his claws and a grin.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"And how exactly do you help Twilight, Spike?" The red pony averts her attention, her interest increasing with each waking second.

"Here. Better if I show you."

Leaping off of Twilight's back and back down to the floor, Spike heads for the nearby desk, reaching through the different objects on it. Taking a rolled-up scroll from the many scattered items, presenting it to Melpomene as she watched closely.

"When I breathe my fire on things like this…" He blows a burning line of flame, scorching the paper. Causing it to vanish and fly off in a sparkling, mystic wake. "…there they go to the Princess herself."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Spike folds his arms with pride equal to his unicorn companion's.

"Incredible…!"

Always something new to discover… Melpomene's knowledge on creatures and beasts is rather impressive. Able to name several such as chimeras, cockatrices, hydras, wyverns, drakes, krakens, dragons. But never such small facts. Not always paying attention to these seemingly-minor eccentricities. These qualities that might not be known to many.

"And you send her what exactly?"

"Letters."

"Letters about what…?"

In great detail, Twilight explains it all. Chronicling everything from start to finish. Beginning to end. From the prophecy of The Mare in the Moon, the realization. How it triggered a fateful chain of events… Travelling to Ponyville in preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration, hoping to thwart the once-ruthless Nightmare Moon. Foil her ambitions of sentencing Equestria in its entirety to endless night. Her newfound friends. The Six Elements of Harmony. Restoring the fallen princess to her true self… All the way to the present. All the way to where she is now – studying the magic and meaning of friendship. Everything… Melpomene was entranced, albeit rather skeptical.

"Unbelievable…", she comments, turning her head. Including beneath her breath, out of reach from Twilight's ears. "The Kaiser'll definitely wanna hear this…"

"What was that?" Twilight raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Yet another close call. Melpomene made it clear to herself that she can't afford to make anymore. She must play it safe. She can't let signs show. She can't give hints about her intentions. The fact that she hails from a restless and destructive inferno. Why she's there. Who she is. Who she _really _is. None of it. Especially not after receiving the trust of her 'friends'. Not after discovering that this particular unicorn is her key to fulfill her assignment. No one. Must. Know.

Shaking her head and her worries away, Melpomene continues with her drink. Twilight and Spike joining seconds later.


	5. Full ThreeSixty

_I might take a while to upload future chapters, since my hands are kinda tied, especially with university on the way. I'll try to squeeze in some time, but whatever happens happens. Can't help it..._

_Anyway, without any further delay, enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>No scent was as sweet and rejuvenating as that of Sweet Apple Acres…<p>

Three o'clock in the afternoon. The next day. The earnest and honest Applejack carries on with her daily routine, hoisting baskets and pulling carts. All of which held large bushels of apples. Melpomene, willing as ever, offering her fellow Earth pony assistance and bearing half of the load. Understanding exactly how refreshing the farm smell and atmosphere are.

"Mahty kind've ya ta help out, Melpomene", with her signature accent, Applejack expresses. Adjusting her hat.

"No big deal, AJ." Melpomene pauses, fearing to have caused some awkwardness. "Uh, it _is _okay if I call you that. Right?"

"Shush, yeah! Ain't no sweat at all, Sugarcube." She gives the open range one last scope, ensuring she hasn't left any trees un-bucked. "Looks like the last'v'em. Come on, Melpomene. I'mma getcha acquainted with the Apple Family."

Incessantly the orange Earth pony gives Melpomene a push, dragging her towards the barn atop the hill. Making her uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay." The crimson pony persists, preferring to make her own way there. "I think I know how to use my own four hooves, thank you very much."

"S-sorry. Guess Ah was achin' ta introduce ya."

Melpomene chuckles in understanding. "I get it, Applejack. And I'd like to meet the rest of the family, either way. Come. Lead the way."

Taking point, Applejack brings the Germanian to the bright red barn. The doors opening to reveal an olive-coated filly with a bow tied across her red mane, an elderly mare asleep on a rocking chair and a burly stallion with an orange mane and tail and, oddly enough, a crimson coat similar to Melpomene's. All gathered in the dining area.

With an eager smile and a quick fix of her hat, Applejack makes acquaintances, gesturing to each pony she introduces.

"Melpomene, Ah'd like ya ta meet the Apple Family", she begins, moving from one pony to another. "This here's Granny Smith."

Pointing out Granny Smith's sitting position, Melpomene intervenes. Waving her hoof over her face. "Is she…"

"Nah. She's just takin'er nap. Anyway, this's m' big brother, Big Macintosh."

"Uh… Hi." She scans his deep red coat before looking at hers and comparing. Fascinating… He nods at her.

"And that there's Apple Bloom, the baby in this family."

An annoyed Apple Bloom rebukes back. "Applejack! How many tahmes do Ah gotta tell you? Ah'm not a baby!"

"Sorry… Ah meant the little sister in the family."

"Ah ain't little, too!"

"There just ain't no pleasin' ya, is there?"

Big Macintosh steps in. "AJ. Apple Bloom. Enough! Y'all're makin' our guest a little uneasy."

"Well _she _called me little. _And _a baby."

"What _do _ya want me ta call ya?"

Melpomene giggles, charmed by the petty quarrel. The sibling moment. Reminding her of herself. How it made her look back. How she was like the Apple Family Siblings in more ways than one. Recalling with a smile the times she has a little brother to look out for, and once had an older brother to look up to. Recalling with a cracked heart that he's gone. The exact details weren't clear when they played in her brain. But it didn't take away how much it hurt her. Her laughter dissolves to salty droplets from her eyes. A faint smile still intact.

"Uh, Melpomene?" Apple Bloom indicates, her concern starting to show and grow.

Her big sister joins in. "You okay, Sugarcube?"

A reminiscent Melpomene nods rapidly, denying everything she's just felt. Not letting anymore emotion show. Not allowing them to affect everypony around her. Including herself, _especially _herself. Preferring to leave it all behind, yet unable to completely do so.

"Yeah", she stiffens her laugh, forcing it to remain. "I'm okay. You guys just…"

"Just what?"

"You guys just remind me of myself."

"How?" The bow-wearing filly draws closer, sympathizing.

"Tell you some other time, sweetie." Melpomene sniffles, the tears having dried in an instant. She then realizes that she has somewhere to be. Some more sightseeing to do. Investigation. The city in the sky, Cloudsdale, coming to mind as her next destination. "Ah, look at the time. Gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh come on now, Melpomene." Applejack asserts her hospitality. "You just came. S'a matter've fact, yer just'n time fer some of our famous Apple Family apple pie." From a large crate perched next to the barn doors, the Earth pony takes out a large steaming pastry settled on a smooth plate, bringing it to the round dining table. Its entire body a golden brown, from the body to its crusted edges. The aroma spreading and scattering across the place, contained by the four walls.

"Mmm", a ravenous Apple Bloom licks her lips, just eager to dive into the moist and crunchy delicacy. "Ya know ya can't resist an apple pie. Not even you, Melpomene."

"Eeyup. Especially one fresh from Sweet Apple Acres."

One warm and inviting act after another. The red mare gazes at the pie and starts wondering, stroking her chin with her left hoof. Thinking. Thinking about the last time Germane was like this. The last time the ponies back home were in such perfect harmony. Before the Kaiser and his political party had made life too overwhelming. Imagining the city in such a peaceful state, only to return to reality seconds later; it just won't happen. Not anytime soon. Maybe Germane will go back to the way it once was, maybe it won't. Melpomene shakes her head, dismissing all this. Not getting her hopes up too high, not risking them crashing down and breaking into one big irreparable mess. She approaches the table, joining the siblings.

"Sure", she smiles. "I'll have some."

With great care, Big Macintosh grabs a cake knife by its handle, holding it with his mouth. Measuring the dessert and making careful and cautious cuts. His sisters clearing out from his sides and the knife's path. Ten seconds later, he finishes, and uses the same knife to lift up slices one by one. Neatly placing them on the plates laid out in front, ending up either upright or lying down. One for Apple Bloom, Applejack, and finally, Melpomene.

"Fahnally", Apple Bloom rushes in, attacking her slice from every corner. Every direction.

Applejack, embarrassed, apologizes. "Please excuse her. She gets a might out of hoof whenever there's pie n'front of her."

"I can see that", a light laugh escapes from Melpomene's mouth. "Well, I guess this is bon appétit."

Altogether, the older ponies proceed with their respective plates. Chewing and munching, a few small crumbs and crusts scattering and flying all over. Down to the grassy ground. Their faces stained more and more with each bite.

Wiping her filling-painted muzzle clean, Applejack prods Melpomene again. Hoping for a positive answer. "How're ya likin' the pie, Melpomene?"

"Wow…", with an occupied mouth, the crimson pony answers, speechless. Literally. "All I can say is…wow."

"Aw, come on, now. Spill it."

"You guys got me. Best. Pie. I've. Ever had."

"Care to say fer seconds?"

"Why not?"

She looks on, watching her friend approach the same crate again. Enjoying her company. Thinking of her own vocabulary; imagining what choice of words she would use to explain this entire afternoon on her end-of-week report back to Kaiser Hoofler. At the same time, she asks herself another question. Is this what the Kaiser had intended? Will the things she will write to him meet his expectations? Will they be what he's looking for?

* * *

><p><em>Through My Eyes<em>

All of Ponyville's fast asleep…except for me.

From behind a circle window, I look out, glancing at the empty town. The nightlights from the buildings and lampposts. Turning towards the sky next. The glittering black. The moon. It's such a shame that everypony could hardly appreciate all this. The night that's been given to us all by the younger of the Royal Sisters – Princess Luna. Another quick look at the sky, and I recount inside the lessons I've studied. Everything I've learned. The legend of the Mare in the Moon. How Luna had been consumed by her emotions. Her bitterness, her rage, her envy, all swallowing her whole. Becoming the ruthless Nightmare Moon in the process. If only…if only we were more grateful… Maybe this wouldn't have happened in the first place. Maybe this 'legend' wouldn't be in the back of everypony's mind.

Ugh! Here I go again. I'm just wasting my time. Thinking of what has already happened. This is something that just has to stop. A force of habit that has to be broken. Something that I take in one minute and leaves me the next. The past can either drag us down or empower us. But that's it. That's all. I can't change it. Nopony can.

Taking in this notion, I move away from the window and towards the spare bed Twilight had prepared for me. Reaching my muzzle inside one of the bags I've taken with me, grabbing a rolled-up sheet of paper. Laying it down on Twilight's desk and pondering on what to write; my report to the Kaiser must be long overdue. I can't disappoint _and _worry him.

"Hmm. Come on, come on. I know you're in there somewhere", I tap my head, hoping that the words I want to put on paper would actually come out for me to copy down. Really putting my brain to work. Fifteen seconds later, I open the upper drawer and borrow one of Twilight's writing quills; it was bound to happen. Gently I write down each word, every single letter. Ignoring the plumage held inside my mouth as it trickled from inside. Considering my punctuation, my grammar. My vocabulary.

_Melpomene's Journal, Day 1_

_My journey towards the unicorn capital of Canterlot was much longer than anypony could dismiss. But it's just that. It's just long. It does not necessarily and automatically mean that it's outright soul-crushing. However, one mistake I did make was to blatantly disregard my own health and nutrition; I had literally traversed the landmasses that separated Germane from the rest of Equestria. No rest and with such a limited supply. I was exhausted. Period._

_This fatigue had eventually taken its toll on me. I had collapsed, but thankfully in the midst of a humble town. My body was discovered, I was taken in and nursed back to health. I awoke the next day to this new town – Ponyville._

_It's kind of difficult to say, but I wanted to panic. I've wanted to ever since waking up the to this new environment and wandering around it. Fortunately, that desire remained just that. A desire. An impulse. One that I should prevent and one that a soldier such as I cannot have. I was a little frightened by the numerous new things around. But it didn't stop me from familiarizing myself with all of them and being captivated by them. The vibrancy and diligence of everypony around me. Their friendly demeanor and how all the ponies have proven it to be more than just a façade. Suffice to say, this entire place contrasts immensely with Germane. There were no signs of hostility. The small traces seemingly and quickly resolved. In perfect harmony. Always spreading its hooves wide open to welcome anyone who visits. Heck, somepony actually threw a party in my honor. A _party. For me.

_That aside, the reason why I wanted to panic at first was that I might fall behind on my schedule. My main mission to reach Canterlot. To investigate on the Royal Pony Sisters. Only to be reminded of what the Kaiser had told me; I was to investigate not only the Sisters and Canterlot. I was to investigate the neighboring areas as well. Stumbling upon the small town of Ponyville, I couldn't pass it up._

_Earlier this week, I had helped one of my new friends with a handful of chores. She in turn showed me the ropes around this place. The library she lived in, the apple farm by the outskirts, the confectionery shop by the town square, a peculiar and strange forest just outside…just to name a few. I have to remember to thank her. For taking me in. For saving me. Giving me a place to stay. For…well, everything, pretty much. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. I owe her my life._

_Pfft! That was a little mushy. Moving on._

_Oh, and a little fun tidbit: she has a baby dragon as a sort of pet or assistant. He's kinda cute, even if he's a bit suspicious of me._

_The next day was a little more involved. I offered a helping hoof to another one of my new friends. You'll easily recognize her by her freckled complexion and this hat she likes to wear. A real workhorse. No pun intended. She hails from the family that owns the apple farm I just mentioned. Sweet Apple Acres. The middle child of three siblings. I helped her with her harvesting tasks, hauling carts and lifting baskets. All holding bundles and bushels of apples of all sorts of colors. Red, green, brown, pale, you name it. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. But you get the idea. She and her brother and sister, who invited me for an afternoon snack, remind me of myself. How I have a little brother _and _a big brother… Well, _had _a big brother. Before he… No, I can't put it down on paper. Not that I'd tell all that to anypony. Not that I'd let anypony in. _That _door's closed and locked up. I've broken the key. No one's coming in… Unless I say so._

_Anyway, now that all that inane nonsense is taken care of, I realize that this entry is five days overdue. And I know I've probably worried a lot of ponies back home. But I hope this one'll reassure everypony that I'm alright. That the mission is still underway. And my next report will come in much earlier than this one. Until then, this is Melpomene signing out._

My first journal entry is finally done and dusted. I dispose of the quill, spitting it out into the trash can on my right. With much needed care, I peel off an excess sheet of paper with a copy of everything I've written down. Taking one and tucking it away in my bag. References for me to revise upon.

"Now that that's taken care of", I comment beneath my breath, trying not to wake Twilight and Spike. Again, I reach into my bag and pull out an empty matchbox. One of the few things I carry with me whenever I'm out on a mission. The last thing to do before calling it a night is to send this journal entry back to the Kaiser. I go back in front of the desk and gaze at the paper, the matchbox in my hoof.

This is no ordinary paper. No. One of Germane's many innovations. Inventions. Gifts. Discoveries. One of many that the city refuses to share with the rest of Equestria; anypony could say that we've advanced farther than most of Equestria. An understatement if I ever heard one. Such paper is crafted from a rare and fine fiber from a majestric type of tree called _commúnicó_. A large piece of vegetation that is said to measure as high as seven ponies stacked on top of each other. Its leaves a deep magenta, and its body a rich golden brown. A tree that never dies. But anypony who mentions a _commúnicó _will most likely talk about its supposed uses of communication. How anypony who merely touches it will give it all the things he or she is thinking, and in turn hear the thoughts of the first one that comes into mind. Pure and gentle thoughts contributing to its lifespan, with malicious and hateful ones causing it to wither at a rapid pace. The things that just want to be said, but could never be said at all. Resulting in numerous fables and urban legends of how ponies who loved each other were brought together by this one magical tree. Are these true or nothing but myths? I don't know. But that's all I know. Germane's greatest minds coming together and utilizing the _commúnicó _tree for this prospect. To allow anypony to vent and express exactly how he or she feels with ease.

Clamping the report with my mouth, I make my way towards the same window, opening it. Rubbing the rough side of the matchbox against the paper. A certain name repeating itself in my head. Like a record player. His face, his hooves, his coat, his mane, his cutie mark…all playing in a slideshow. _Kaiser Hoofler… Kaiser Hoofler… Kaiser…Hoofler…_

The very light friction reduces the paper to ash. The ash flutters. Flapping its wings, letting the wind carry themselves through the night. Rematerializing in front of the first pony that comes into mind. Just like Spike the dragon and his mystic puff of fire… Like Twilight Sparkle…her duties as Celestia's student… My mission…has begun…


	6. High Octane

_I think I'll upload another chapter of this story after at least one Season 2 episode has aired. That way it won't feel like I'm ruining My Little Pony for myself..._

_On another note, how're you guys finding the story so far? Is it dull? Slow? Boring? Anything? Is my OC as interesting as watching grains of sand dry themselves? *sigh* Maybe I should stop feeling bad about myself. Maybe I should just write my stories without any form of worry..._

_Anyway, enjoy. Hopefully I can keep my promise of making the future chapters extremely out of hand. ;)_

* * *

><p>The city of the skies… Cloudsdale. The residency of Pegasus ponies. Masses of visible, suspended water, taking shape of architectures such as houses, stadiums and even factories. In which the pegasi produce their weather-conducting implements.<p>

Another day filled with nothing but sightseeing for Melpomene. Possible thanks to a cloud-walker spell from Twilight Sparkle. Her tour guide, the boisterous but devoted Rainbow Dash. For once deciding to pace herself, for the Germane pony's sake.

"Okay. This is my place. Or should I say _Casa del RD_." She proudly presents her not-exactly-humble home, showcasing every feature. The rainbow-colored pool and fountain, the grand door, the front yard, all of it.

"Wow… All this? You own all of _this_?" Melpomene asks in wonder.

"Yeah. But really, it's not that much. It just looks like it."

"Amazing…"

"You haven't seen anything yet, honey. Follow me."

A long walk in the skies, on the clouds. Rainbow Dash had the weather-creation factories in mind, planning to show the Earth pony around them. Slowing down was definitely something the adventurous Pegasus had difficulty doing. Signs were showing. Melpomene didn't notice. Thankfully. Dash just fought and fought, forcing these signs to stop appearing. Vanish. Eventually succeeding.

Nothing bothered Melpomene. Nothing at all. She simply allowed Dash to lead her, keeping in mind that she's new around town. Looking around, everything lending themselves to her enjoyment. The glare from the sun. The bird's-eye view of Ponyville. A step outside of her comfort zone. She just has to share this with the Kaiser. With her fellow soldiers. Not as part of an assignment. Not as some form of obligation. But as what they are to her. Wonders. The beauty of this environment. The magnificent view. All causing a smile to emerge and span from cheek to cheek.

It had taken all this to spark a new kind of desire in Melpomene. A desire to forget. Forego her duties. Escape from her responsibilities. Live as her own pony. As herself. A free soul. Just let loose, to express it in a blunt manner. Even if for only a single minute. She was aware that this request might be too much to ask for. She didn't care. She may be dedicated to her leader. To her home. But independence is one word that stands out in her vocabulary; she would never relinquish it.

"We're here", Rainbow Dash announces, hovering back and forth. Across every apparatus in view. "One of the _many _factories here in Cloudsdale."

Both ponies are saluted by a large, enclosed and wide room bustling with multiple Pegasus ponies carrying out different tasks. Making use of every resource given to them. Crafting snowflakes. Gathering and weaving moisture together into clouds, light and dark. Blending a spectrum of liquids all in one to produce rainbows for Ponyville, and all of Equestria for that matter, to marvel at. Everypony keeping track of every integral part. The density of each cloud. Electricity produced. Size and sheen of the snowflakes. Among many other things.

Rainbow Dash continues taking the lead. Presenting every iota of the place. Explaining each one thoroughly but briefly enough. "As you can see, us pegasi just don't rush into clouds and call it weather control. No. No, no, no. There're lots of things involved. Over there's the winter area. And there you have the guys working on spring. There're the summer pegasi. And there you've got the trickiest of them all – Autumn."

Accounting everything she's gathered and learned so far, Melpomene admits. "Interesting… Looks like I was wrong."

"Huh?" Dash descends down, her wings fluttering gracefully. As opposed to her aggressive approach to things.

"About the job of the Pegasus ponies."

"What do you mean, Melpomene?"

"You said weather control's more than just crashing through a bunch of clouds. To be honest, that's what I thought was all to the pegasi's jobs. I know, I sound like a complete idiot. Guess it's not that easy. And now that you've shown me all this, I can safely say it's not all that easy. I was wrong."

Melpomene hated coming across as stupid. She hated it. How it felt, what it meant. Hated it, hated it, hated it. An added reason to why she looks back at her books and references from time to time. To ensure that she had an answer to everything. Every and any question that might crop up. Trivial or significant. She isn't the kind of pony who's afraid to admit anything. No matter how embarrassing. No matter how trying. But still… She doesn't want to be somepony who was regarded as so reliant. Maybe because she doesn't want to bother anypony with helping her, save them that sort of trouble. Maybe it's a matter of pride. She doesn't know why. She…simply does not want to be that kind of pony.

An empathic Rainbow Dash gently places her hoof on the dumbfounded and embarrassed Earth pony, patting her. "Hey. It happens to anypony. It happens to me. Something new to learn everyday. That's what Twilight told me. And besides, just because something's hard doesn't make it any less fun."

"You enjoy it?"

"Yeah. Matter of fact, that leads me to the next part of our tour. Come with me."

Where is Rainbow Dash taking Melpomene? Is it promising? Worthwhile? Given how excited Melpomene is so far, chances are she'll find their next destination as such.

The stroll brings both mares to one empty, wide open cloud a few storeys down from Cloudsdale. Similar to a valley or a meadow down below. Quiet enough and set apart from the rest of the city in the sky; Rainbow Dash would occasionally come here. Honing her skills. Running through her aerial routines to show her inspirations. Her muses. The greatest flying squad in all of Equestria – the Wonderbolts. There wasn't any other place as suited for her as this. The elevation, the density, the wind, the layout of the cloudy platforms. It was all perfect.

However, Melpomene didn't see these qualities. Not immediately. Not without being told. Rather disappointed, but hopes still held up.

"So…whatcha bring me here for?" She wonders. "If it's to enjoy a view, I've already checked that off my list half an hour ago."

Dash hovers around, letting the breeze carry her. "_This _is where I practice."

"Practice… For what?"

"My aerial routines." In jaw-dropping fashion, Dash loops around for a brief performance. Showcasing her trademark speed. "It's only a matter of time before the Wonderbolts – the greatest flying team in Equestria – induct me…as one. Of. Their. Own." The sheer speed awe-inspiring any and everypony. Melpomene included.

"You mean…_the _Wonderbolts?"

"Yup."

"Y'know what I think?"

"Hm?"

"What in Equestria is taking them so long?"

"Meh. I'll give 'em time. Besides, that means more time for me to practice." Making haste, Dash thrusts her front hooves through the thick cloud, pulling out smaller puffs. Laying them out across the open space, repeating the process. Creating one long course for her, each gap larger than the last. Each moisty platform either higher or lower than the previous one. Her goal for the day, her acrobatics and coordination. Speed was out of the question; she's already perfected it. Being the fastest Pegasus pony around and proud of it.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash. What is all this?"

She flexes her hooves, cracking them. Followed by her neck, warming up. "Just sit back and watch, Melpomene. I'm feelin' crazy!" She rears back, allowing herself room for momentum. A running start. Off she goes. Almost supersonic, even without the use of her two wings. She makes the first leap, somersaulting several times. Jumping from one cloud to another, grunting throughout. Landing on each one with grace and balance, but sometimes a tad sloppily. Frontflips. Backflips. Spins. No beat was missed. Even then, it was never apparent. Landing on the final cloud, she maintains her poise. Exhaling. "Ha! Fastest around _and _the most coordinated around. That's what I'm talking about! Did ya see that, Mel?"

"Um…" Melpomene restrains her words, trying not to sound overly judgmental. Following the trail left, hopping through the same course. "Yeah, I did. But, uh…"

"What do you mean 'but, uh…'?"

"You're still rough around the edges."

"Excuse me?"

"Your landing… It's a bit…unpolished. Sometimes. Other than that, not bad."

"Not bad?" Rainbow Dash is capable of admitting her shortcomings and faults. Unlike Melpomene, she finds this difficult. She tries hard to deny it. Her complacency, sometimes dragging her down. "Not bad?"

"Oh don't get me wrong. You're on the right track. That routine? Great idea. But…you have a bit of work to do with your landing. And you gotta be sure. Uncertainty's a definite no-no."

"Since when'd you become a gym coach, Mel?"

Confident in her abilities, Melpomene issues a command. "Don't believe me? Make up a course for me. The hardest you can think of."

"If you say so."

Dash gathered more clouds, confused. Wondering what could be in the mare's mind. Wondering why as she laid out a new obstacle course. What is she thinking? What is she up to? Is she some sort of athlete?

Five minutes in and the course is ready. A series of long and high jumps, getting longer and higher or shorter and lower. Purposefully inconsistent. Each cloud large but thin enough that they dissipate should anypony remain on it for more than five seconds. With no safety apparatus to cushion or prevent the impact. Making the danger of plummeting down to Ponyville below more present and something to really note. Dash makes room, hovering out of the way. Explaining the rules as she did. The same rules she has always applied to herself. For Melpomene to complete this course, she must traverse each cloud and display a combination of athleticism, agility and speed. The Pegasus detailing everything, including the hazards and threats she had arranged. That this is a trial for those with some kind of adrenaline rush. For ponies who knew no fear. Thrill-seekers. Daredevils.

But Melpomene wasn't fazed. No. In fact, she was glad that Rainbow Dash created this gauntlet. She could use the warm-up. Jump-start her joints and muscles. She's the finest that Germane's military powers have to offer. She recalled her rigorous training regimens. Tire-hopping. Mud-walking. Wall-climbing. Carrying boulders while running a fifteen-mile jog. Following these images were more…unpleasant ones. Stills of a group of stallions ganging up on her. Staring her down. Demeaning her for petty things such as her gender and how helpless and feeble she looked to their eyes. Or even how she had accomplished more than them. How she'd brush them off and use their harsh words as a source of strength…

She returns to reality.

"Couldn't ask for anything else. Nothing more, nothing less", the Earth pony boasts, rearing back. Grinning with a trace of smugness.

Dash takes note of this, reminded of how she herself can be arrogant and prideful.

"You're quite the cocky filly, aren't ya?" She chuckles, finding irony in all this. Irony in meeting somepony as self-confident as she is. Maybe even more. Flying to the opposite end, crossing her hooves as she calls out to her 'friend'. "I'll give you a countdown! And don't you worry. I'll catch you if you fall."

"Alright!"

"Three! Two! One! Go!"

Melpomene sprints, captured by the excitement. The wind blowing against her rich blue mane and tail. Enhanced by the wide open space and the elevation. Nowhere near as fast as Rainbow Dash, but still remarkable. Reaching the jumping point in a flash and formulating a surefire method to go about the path.

She makes the first leap, noticing the cloud about to vanish. Jumping to the next, showing grace, agility and control. Somersaults, moonsaults, frontflips, backflips, spins. Split-second decision after split-second decision. Transforming any potential sloppy landing into forward rolls. No mistake made. A mistake _mustn't _be made; if she slips on her timing, the path will give way and send her falling. She had forgotten… Forgotten the last time she's felt something like this. The last time she's encountered such a rush. The first time in a long time the young pony has felt…alive. Like an amusement park ride. She eagerly wants to jump the queue and get back in. Over and over again.

Dash's jaw dropped. This red Earth pony's precision…the finesse in her jumps…her nick-of-time reaction…otherworldly. Like nothing she's ever seen before. Not even the young buffalo Little Strongheart was this…mobile. Dash only impresses. She usually has an audience watching her. The times she's been an audience herself are few and far between. She _is _a little jealous. Only because she was willing to learn. Willing to better herself.

One more jump to go. For the finishing touch, Melpomene leaps into the air, flipping forwards once. Forcing her entire frame into a nine hundred-degree spin. Landing into a forward roll before using her hooves as brakes. Halting the momentum. Skidding to a complete stop. Holding a pose showing nothing but perfect and absolute control. Her nerves cool, not running rampant.

"Whoa", Dash glides down, chuckling. Impressed at the stunts she saw. "You're something else. Even Applejack'd be jealous."

Humbly, Melpomene lowers her head. Crossing one hoof over the other. Laughing slightly. "That's what three years of military training can do to you."

"W-w-wait. Military training? _You're _a soldier pony?"

The Earth pony nods, preserving her humility. "From the city of Germane."

Dash scratches her chin, pondering on that name. Thinking really hard, also having heard of that city before. The second pony that Melpomene has revealed that to.

Melpomene queries, worried about what could be stirring in Dash's mind. "Is something wrong? Did I say something?"

"Oh! No, it's nothing. I…could've sworn I've heard of that city before."

"Ah…"

"But never mind that." Dash hovers down, landing right next to the red pony, new thoughts replacing. "I actually wanted to ask you… Do you think you can, uh…teach me some of that?"

"What's this? Equestria's top flyer, in need of a coach?" The Earth pony banters, pairing it together with a mock gasp. Bringing in her sapphire mane to cover her jeering hazel eyes and her teasing smile.

As a first in a long time, Dash beseeches. Literally down on her hind hooves. "Okay, okay. I'll admit that I still have a ways to go. But really. That run you just did? On the hardest course I've ever made? _That _was unlike anything else. You gotta show me that. Please? Please, please, please?"

She could tell her no. No because her schedule is filled. That there's still so much left in Ponyville for her to explore. And other ponies to be really acquainted with. But… How could anypony whose hooves are absolutely tied try to handle this? How could anypony cushion the blow that comes with disappointing his or her friend? Couldn't matters like these be more simpler? Less…confronting? Even if Melpomene made a promise, will she ever find time to keep it? Will she really mean it? Of course trying not to upset anypony is par for the course with being a friend. She knows that. And she wants to be of help one way or another. But she only has so much time on her hands…

Melpomene puts on a smile as a façade, reluctantly accepting. Hiding from the Pegasus the conflict that's ripping her inside.

"Alright. I'll help you, Rainbow Dash. I'll teach you everything I know."

A joyous Rainbow Dash loops around the air, overcome with everything positive Equestria has to offer. Screaming. As she starts nuzzling Melpomene's chin. As though she wants everypony to hear her voice. "YEEEES‼ Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you, Mel." The second time she's used that nickname… To Melpomene, the use of nicknames signifies a closeness. Friendship. A relationship greater than the ones she's shared with her fellow soldiers back home; they're merely that. Fellow soldiers. Not friends. She liked it. No. She loved it.

Dash's cheerful cries continued. But Melpomene's body began to feel…heavy. Like the surface her hooves are on are giving way… As if she's about to fall… She notices this. But Rainbow Dash was too preoccupied in her jubilation, her rejoicing.

And then…

Like ballast, the Earth pony dropped; Twilight Sparkle's spell had diminished. She could no longer walk on clouds. Her voice thundering in a perilous scream. This was the end… It's all over… If she lands violently on the ground, that is. Melpomene could only hope. Hope that she would just crash. Land. Just get it over and done with. Her screaming voice still persisting, nevertheless.

Dash thankfully halts her exultation and notices her friend falling to her demise, gasping at the sight.

"Melpomene!" She calls out, spreading her wings. Allowing herself that needed strong kick-start, jetting downwards for the rescue.

Faster than lightning. Wings like those of an eagle. A spectrum of colors staining the skies in the path left behind. Dash being the bullet that she is. The needle in the measure was only moving forward. Fifteen seconds before impact. A very close moment. Melpomene braced herself, her eyes closed in insurmountable fear. Her voice not yet letting up. Booming stubbornly and desperately for dear life. _Her _life. Her body darting through the clouds.

Somepony murmuring in Dash's head, spurring her on. A sound that's very familiar to her – the sound of her own voice. _Come on, Dash! Hurry! You just gotta! Come on! Hooves stretched out, wings spread wide! Almost…th…ere…‼_

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Melpomene feels her body land, but on something else. Relieved, she opens her eyes. Gradually. Still quivering. Finding herself seemingly levitating in the Ponyville town square, moving her eyes down to see a pair of hooves around her. Carrying her… Two cyan limbs… That means…

Grateful for the outcome, she turns to the other side, looking upon an alleviated, smiling face. The face of her savior… Somepony she can safely call a friend… Somepony she can rely on surely. With no traces of doubt… "Rainbow Dash…?"

Dash settles her friend down to solid ground, her hooves feeling the excess weight. Bringing herself down to terra firma as well. She's strong. Sturdy, but with limits. Like every other pony. She isn't immortal. Not a superhero…

"Th-thank you…" Melpomene, still quite shaken from the fall, expresses her gratitude. Taking an initiative and already thinking of how she's going to repay both her Pegasus and Unicorn friends; that's another pony she owes her life. Those that she is indebted to. "Guess we know how long the spell lasts."

"You alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine. A little shaken up, if you can believe it."

"It _does _sound kinda silly." The two chuckle slightly at the thought for a while. Pausing afterwards. Giving Rainbow Dash a chance to add. "I was also pretty freaked out, y'know."

"Really? Thought 'fearless' is what Equestria's Fastest is meant to be."

"But…"

"But?"

"M'not always fearless. I was scared out of my head when I saw that you were falling. And thank good ol' Celestia that I got to you just in time."

Melpomene retreats her head, closing off everything. Allowing herself space to think.

Somepony… Somepony actually cared. _Cares_. About her. Somepony she's only known and met for the past week or so, no less. Another foreign feeling. Another emotion she's never witnessed before. Or maybe she's forgotten. Images of the previous times anypony actually worrying and caring about her, probably torn apart. The shreds disseminating. Allowing the arms of the wind carry them wherever. She was frightened. She didn't show it. But she enjoyed it, as usual.

After several minutes' pass, a bell chimes. The town square clock strikes four. The second hand continues rotating, tick-tocking. Speaking to Melpomene, reminding her of her predetermined schedule. It was time for her to go back to the library. Time to resume her studies and revising. On numerous subjects, and a select few random ones.

"Sorry, Dash!" She gasps. "The gymnastics lessons'll have to wait. I got a flankload of studying to do. Duty calls."

Rainbow Dash shrugs, knowing that something like this cannot be helped. Taking this time to take care of weather duties in advance. "Ah, no worries. I uh, need to get busy myself."

"So I'll see you when I see you."

"That, you will. Later!"

Dash bolts from the scene. Back into the clouds, clearing them. Allowing the sun to smile down on all of ponykind. More bunches were waiting. The job of the Pegasi is never finished. At least, it felt like it.

Melpomene looked on at her friend. Before setting her sights on the large tree-shaped building. Ponyville library.

"Later, indeed", she beams. Glad that she's made herself accustomed. Having known her new friends better, earning their trust and respect. One last comment slides off her tongue. "The Kaiser'll definitely wanna hear this."


	7. Insatiable, Unquenchable

_Okay, I lied. _This _will be my last chapter until episode 3 of season 2 airs. Hope you enjoy it. ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ah, shoot! Another quill please, Spike!"<p>

"Coming right. Up!"

Ponyville Library. For once in a long while, it was ours. Me and my baby dragon assistant and companion, Spike. All to ourselves. My newest friend, Melpomene, is still out sightseeing. Getting to know my other friends better. Exploring the different, gorgeous yet modest attractions the town has to offer. Even after the sun has set. She's due to be back sometime tonight. Before the day ends. The exact time, still unclear.

I seize the chance. Nothing else has been planned out for me to do. I am my own pony. I catch up on my studies, learning more about the art of potion-brewing. Test tubes arranged in front of me, in a rack. An open book laid out at my left. A book I've borrowed from Zecora the zebra. _The Essential Brew: Potions 101._ My writing quill snaps in the middle of all this jotting. The sound of clattering objects reverberate as Spike searches downstairs. Scouting the drawers and shelves. The numerous scrolls, ink jars and other implements, in hopes of finding a perfect replacement. Unless I'm running low on my supply of writing quills. This is the last note for me to make for today. The last of exactly five notes, the other four furled up and secured. Scattered tidily to the right of my desk.

One full minute, still no quill. No Spike. What could be taking him?

"Spike!" I holler.

In a quick stomp of a hoof, he bursts through the stairwell, a large red feather in the grasp of his claws.

"Here you go, Twilight", he mentions, extending his arm. Handing me the quill.

"Thanks."

With my magic, I lift the tool off his hands, slathering the tip in ink. Laying it flat on the desk. Small drips dropping down on the plywood surface. Nothing a solvent can't answer to. The next objects I levitate are a test tube and a pouch of peculiar pollen. A delicate step presents itself to me: I need to pour a precise amount of pollen into the mixture. This highly sensitive concoction. Not a single milligram more or less. The string binding the pouch falls off, its knot undone. Steadily, I tip it and watch the grains pour out. Shutting off any and all disturbances. Doing my darnednest to not notice Spike's unnervingly peering eyes. A balancing act, if anything. _Careful, careful, careful… _

The flow stops. I'm not finished yet. Obsessively I stare at the glass. The liquid it contained, actually. Watching it gurgle with a grating voice. Colors constantly shifting. Bubbling like a soda. If the potion dies down, it's a success. If it fizzes even slightly, I either smash my head against a wall, break something valuable this place has to offer, vandalize a portion of Ponyville or scream at the top of my lungs and call it a failure. Especially considering that I've dedicated three solid hours to this entire prospect.

Okay. Maybe I'm getting quite carried away there. I'm actually stunned and shocked myself. Surprised that such reckless and objectionable behavior would dig a path into my brain. But for me, nothing else feels as degrading, humiliating and insulting as finding out that my blood, sweat and tears are all for nought. Or perhaps that's me priding myself in being the Princess's most prestigious pupil.

Ten seconds…

Spike grows anxious. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Just keep your fingers crossed, Spike."

Twenty seconds…

…

…

…

Thirty seconds. And then…

One after the other, the bubbles halt their melody. The potion simmers down. Color changing one last time. Changing from teak to bayside blue. _Eureka!_ A success. The results were exactly as I expected, coming out with flying colors. Smoothly as the rest. I return the test tube back on the rack, that relieved feeling washing over me. Am I glad _that's _done… Moving on…

"Alright!" Spike pumps his fist. "Potion brewing's done, thank Celestia and Luna. So what's next?"

A certain topic dawns in the back of my mind. One subject I've been wanting to learn more about. One that I wish to do with no one else. By myself, so I can really absorb each detail. Every little word and syllable. Spike as the only exception; he _is _my assistant. I look around my vicinity and see everything remaining the same. The books in the shelves and in place. Furniture as they always were. Doors shut, along with the windows. Each object untouched. Undisturbed. No sign of Melpomene… Not a single soul. Not yet. Good…

My eyes light up. As a form of indication. "I've got it! Spike, get my copy of _The Ultimate Equestrian Atlas_! I know exactly what to look up next."

"Roger!" He salutes and zooms to a specific shelf, knowing most of the books' locations by memory and heart.

_The Ultimate Equestrian Atlas_. Arguably the most comprehensive resource among these books. Enhanced by a self-explanatory title – it's an atlas of Equestria, to put it bluntly. An enormous and rather heavy book recognized by its violet covers and spine and its front cover consisting of a portrait of Equestria in globe form, with mugshots of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna halved and joined together. Ninety-seven pages composed of virtually everything that can and needs to be known. Backgrounds on the various cities, towns, villages and landmasses of Equestria; snapshots of the buildings, the native fauna, the common flora and the most prominent occupations, among other things; trivia…

From up top, the light continues to gaze down on me. The whole library. Watching me pace around and allow the blood to circulate some more. The great city of Germane, Melpomene's home. It resonates in the inner workings of my brain, images of its buildings and structures punching and pounding away at the corners and pillars that fasten it and keep it stable.

My concentration is interrupted by loud footsteps coming from the stairs. A large shadow of a reptile on its hind legs. Carrying a book with both hands, overwhelmed by its weight yet still persisting. Spike must have found that atlas.

He enters, groaning the burden off of him. Taking the next several steps slowly.

"Here…you go…Twilight", he utters, breathing in between words. Dropping the book right before me, almost squashing my hooves. Exhaustion showing from every angle. I smile gently at him, approaching him. Poor little guy.

I comment, attempting to alleviate the rest of his pain. "Y'know, if I were Rarity, I'd be _very _impressed."

"You think she would?"

"I don't think, Spike. I know."

Spike's face ripens, relishing the praise. Hastily changing the subject afterwards, clearing his throat. "So. What did you need this for again, Twilight?"

"Something…" The remainder of the sentence is cut off by my spellcasting flipping the book open. Scrolling through the pages.

"Something…what?"

"Something's bothering me, and I really want to get it out of my system."

"What is it?"

"Germane… Where Melpomene's from… I could've sworn I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Is it even that much of a deal? Yeah, I know Melpomene's a little suspicious. I get bad vibes from her. But you _could _at least just ask her."

"It's not that simple, Spike. You've seen how she's acted. You saw how she says that it's a long story and she'll explain it later when we asked her. Like she's hiding something."

My friend shrugs, shaking his head. "Oh, Twilight. The things you do to learn… That's something I _don't _think'll ever change."

I sigh at Spike's sentences.

These words shroud me in a pensive haze. At Canterlot… The Elements of Harmony. I was racing back to the local library after recalling the legend. In such a hurry, as usual. Brushing off every small thing I saw as a hindrance, an impediment. Those that served no purpose except to halt my progress. Even an invitation to a party my old unicorn friend Moondancer hosted. 'One thing leads to another'. The phrase expressed itself ostensibly once I arrived and called for Spike to retrieve my book on Predictions and Prophecies. Just like that, I was binge studying again. In hopes of gaining that nugget of knowledge. A habit that can't be helped. A habit that should be reduced to a simple past time. The mind is a glass. It empties once you've had that fill you want and your thirst has been quenched. It's only a matter of time before you'll want more. Satisfy those insatiable urges and fill an infinite void.

_On the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal._

Perhaps I should use less of my brain and more of my heart for a change. Unlike the brain, things stored in the heart are generally secure. They never leave. They can remain. Anypony can do so with the right mindset and willpower.

My focus averts back to where it should be.

Scanning through these pages are more of a hassle than I made it out to be… Not one mention of the city.

Manesylvania…

Fillydelphia…

Appleloosa…

Cloudsdale…

Manehattan…

Canterlot…

Ponyville…

Salt Lick City…

Amareica…

Trottingham…

Coltorado…

Hoofington…

Maneila…

Gaiton…

Can't find it.

"No…"

"No."

"No!"

I let out a frustrated groan, banging my head against the open book and burying it. The idea of giving up lights up. But I won't.

At my right, Spike peeks through the pages and reads out aloud. "The Metropolitan City of Germane, a highly-developed urban area deep in the Southern Hemisphere of Equestria—" That's it! I rise up and turn to that exact page…and accidentally knock Spike off. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Spike. Let's see… Here!" I mumble everything Spike had spoken, raising my voice from where he left off.

_The city is commonly referred to by its nicknames of "The Battlefield" and "Ground Zero". Origins for these monikers are often rumored to stem from theories that the landmass that the city resides over was once a warzone where a great battle once took place. However, up until the present, nopony has ever given an accurate conclusion and as such remains a mystery._

_Said to have been established by a large colony of six-hundred thousand ponies of all three races who were rumored to be exiles from a nearby village due to overpopulation and the village's local government powers' growing inability to provide and care, Germane is one of, if not, the most advanced inhabited areas. Thanks to the combined ponypower of the three races from the colony, the city has managed to survive the innumerable haphazard climate changes this particular area in Equestria is often subjected to. All while being able to manage and supply for the growing population figures, due in part to their continuously-developing technologies._

_One of Germane's defining features is its Military System. Germane's military is composed of three divisions: Air Force, Intelligence and Army. These divisions consist of Pegasi, Unicorns and Earth ponies, respectively. The Air Force's primary focuses are reconnaissance and creating adequeate weather conditions for the remaining two divisions to perform their duties. Army units tackle ground-based undertakings, and as such are trained to be able to endure all forms of terrain, weather and climate. Heavily armored and geared to the muzzle, Army ponies are known to have an extensive prowess in combat and maneuverability. Intelligence's duties go hand in hand with those of the Air Force and Army. These ponies work in less physically-demanding scenarios, aiding both the Air Force and Army by acting as surveillance and giving constant and relevant details during the course of a mission._

_Architecture and technology in Germane has progressed faster than majority of Equestria. Ponies are more often than not seen tackling their occupations and everyday chores with the use of highly intricate implements, such as gardening ploughs operating on artificial power sources as opposed to manually-operated ones. Buildings tower as high as roughly one-hundred and twenty storeys and span as wide as four acres. Notable locales and attractions include Furlong Pier, its adjacent Lighthouse, the Germane Grand Library, Epsilon Observatory and Germane City Hall, which is often mistaken as Germane Town Hall._

_Besides the given generalized information above, not much is known about Germane. Its government has declared itself and its people as independent, confident in their capabilities and preferring to rely on that alone. Public relations between the city and all of Equestria has become less and less apparent. Ponies rarely if ever immigrate or simply leave from the city. The Royal Pony Sisters are the only two with enough information on the history of Germane, but the extent of that knowledge is unknown to most of the public. Neither of the Sisters are even able to enter, let alone obtain information on the ever-changing state of affairs of Germane. It has remained ever since, until the very name itself is washed away from the back of most ponies' minds. Until it and its inhabitants are nothing more but a distant glimpse._

I close the book. I've had my fill. I want no more.

"Gee. I don't know if I could live in a place like that", Spike comments, looking over me. "A place…that's forgotten by Equestria." Formulating ridiculous assumptions. "I don't want anyone to forget me. You won't forget me right, Twilight?"

"Don't be silly, Spike. That's the last thing that'll happen." I chuckle uneasily, hiding from him how hard the question struck me.

How could I forget a friend? How could I commit the most atrocious act possible? I would never do that. Spike should know.

Glancing at the atlas, I consider those paragraphs. Those words written. What it means to not be remembered. Already I feel it. And already it stung. I can just…see it. Painfully. Everypony. My five friends. I see them, gathered together. Without me. Sitting next to each other at the local café, beneath an umbrella. Enjoying a nice brew of coffee, talking about this and that. Without the smallest mention of my name. Me. As if I never was. As though I've never entered their lives, their doors closed off. Preventing entrance of the tiniest fragments of me. It's frightening. My eyes water, cheeks wetting gradually. From top to bottom. A tear drop falls down to the wooden floor. Would _they _forget me?

Applejack…

Rainbow Dash…

Pinkie Pie…

Fluttershy…

Rarity…

Everypony…

"Twilight?" Spike holds my side, bringing my senses about. Probably noticing my despair. "You alright?"

I shake my head, regaining myself. Answering. "Yeah. I'm okay."

_Come on, Twilight. What were you thinking? They wouldn't do that to you. They couldn't forget you. They could never. We're closer than glue could bring us._

My dragon friend prods for good measure. "You sure?"

"Uh-huh. And now that I'm okay, I'd like to ask you to take a letter." Princess Celestia…

"About what?"

"Just write this down."

Spike grabs a quill and a scroll, awaiting. I clear my throat and dictate to him as he jots it all down.

_Dearest Princess Celestia,_

_I am writing to inform you that my studies on the magic of friendship are going smoothly. That and I have also taken the liberty of tackling other subjects such as potion brewing and the geography of Equestria, which leads me to the true reason I am writing to you. From my studies on the latter, I've learned about one certain area in the Southern Hemisphere that appears to have been lost within the grains of time – the Metropolitan City of Germane. Its history and background remains unclear to the pony public, and sources have mentioned that both you and Princess Luna possess that particular knowledge. And so I ask you. What has driven the city and its people to seclude themselves from all of Equestria? What are the true roots of its two nicknames "The Battlefield" and "Ground Zero"? And was the city truly founded by a colony of exiled ponies? I earnestly await your reply._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"Yours…faith…fully… Twilight…Spar…kle… There!"

"Send it. Right now."

"Got it!" The scroll has been rolled up and fastened. In a gutsy huff, Spike exhales a breath of fire out an open window, reducing the paper to glistening particles. Trekking a predetermined path. On its way to Canterlot. To my mentor – Princess Celestia herself.

She knows…something… She might even be hiding something… Not exactly like her. No way. _Pfft! Come on now, Twilight. These assumptions are really getting old._

I circle around. Attempting to deduce these facts. Even before I can gain a reply from the Princess, in advance. These printed truths and findings. Equestria is a world where its inhabitants are in unbreakable fellowship with each other. Conflicts are resolved without too much issue. Said conflicts tend to be minor. Peace is prominent. Hardly ever any kind of animosity or strife. Hatred is never intense, nor is it obvious. These nicknames… The Battlefield… Ground Zero… Signs of a deadly war. What sort of rift must have existed between these two opposing forces, I wonder. How big that rift is… The wagers put into this battle… Melpomene's reason for leaving… A lot of points put into play. All of them matter. They're all equally important. I need to approach this methodically. One by one, so I won't be drained instantly and have too much in my hooves.

A knock on my door. One knock. Two knocks. Three… The knob rattles and shakes, standing its ground, standing firm. Couldn't this pony just open the door and enter? Oh, wait. It's locked. I forgot…

"Who is it?" I call out.

And thank Celestia that door's been kept locked all this time. "It's Melpomene! Mind if I come in? I'm freezing to death here."

"Uh…" I didn't expect this. She's not allowed to know. She can't know about my research. That I've been studying Germane behind her back. She'll expect the very worst of me if she discovers. I could even lose her trust and her as a friend. With extreme urgency, I whispered to Spike. "Spike…! Hide the book…! Hide it…! Now…"

His voice booms in return. "But it's heavy! You don't know the trouble I've been through dragging that thing!"

I cover his mouth, neverminding a few drool stains finding their path into my hoof. "Shh! She musn't know…! Hide…! That…! Book…! Now…!"

"Who mustn't know what…?"

"Melpomene… She can't find out I've been studying about her home behind her back… She'll think I'm a backstabber… _We're _backstabbers… Now go…!"

"Alright, alright…!" He runs to the book and drags it along the floor, searching for a good place to hide. Searching frantically. The scraping sounds the book screeched, grating the ears and nerves. My heart thumped recklessly. Beads of sweat dive-bombing to the floor.

Melpomene was growing impatient. "Twilight! Spike! You guys letting me in or what? It's _really _getting cold out here!"

"J-just a second!"

I just need that one confirmation. That 'okay'. The library key's already in my possession; it was already floating, thanks to my magic. Spike gives me the thumbs-up. The key slithers into the keyhole. The door opens for the blue-haired crimson mare.

The smile I put on was weary. The greeting I gave did nothing to help. "Oh hey there, Mel. Sorry about the delay. Come in…"

She does so. She wasn't bothered at all. Not suspecting anything. I sigh at this sight; thank Celestia and Luna…

* * *

><p><em>That's that... For now, I guess...<br>_


	8. Beauty And Power

_Okay. This one took a while to pull off. _

_Incorporating action into an MLP fanfic? Very. Hard. But it takes me out of my comfort zone. It challenges me. I like it. I love challenging myself._

_*Ahem!* Anyway... Voila!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The more time I spend touring this town, the less I treat this entire thing both seriously and as a chore. I can't put it accurately. I don't dislike it; I <em>do <em>like it. Maybe the Kaiser letting me go on this excursion is turning out quite well. Better than I thought it would. Go figure…

On a platform. A measuring tape floating across my proximity. Extending and retracting, again and again. Wrapping itself around every part of my body. From my neck down to my four hooves. Other objects such as a sewing machine, shelves containing spools of multi-colored and multi-sized threads, sheets of fresh and fine fabrics, mannequins and even a temperamental cat with a decorated collar, a purple bow on its head and sadistic grin on its face to top it off, the list goes on and on. Each one of them probably watching this display of comedy and finding some form of humor in the ludicrocity in how I looked, this freak show. Especially that cat. Oh well. This must be a normal day for a Carousel Boutique customer. Doesn't look like something subject to change. Not now, not ever.

"How long did you say this was gonna take again?"

A deep white-coated unicorn circles me, channeling her magic from her horn to the measuring tape. Her violet hair suspended and curled in a matchless fashion. "Darling, this is a very demanding process. I need to make sure I get your dimensions just right. Not a single inch off or over."

"That's the twelfth time in ten minutes you've said that! And yes, I _have _been keeping count." Boring… So boring… If only I could say it without irreparably hurting her. Eventually I find some fascination in this. In the fashion realm. Rarity's drive to pursue it in the first place. Time to change strategy. I replace my dull expression with a gradually-warming smile. "Anyway… You _really _enjoy doing this, huh?"

Rarity chuckles. "If I didn't, this boutique wouldn't be a boutique."

"And you make dresses for everypony to what? Get some kind of satisfaction."

"That's, uh…somewhat true."

"Somewhat?"

"It isn't just for _my _satisfaction, Melpomene. It's for my customers', as well."

"By that, you mean…"

She makes for the shelf, looking high and low among her fine material. "If somepony enters Carousel Boutique, I make it my duty to ensure that they leave not only looking good, but feeling good. Equestria is a beautiful world, Melpomene. Everypony deserves the chance to feel proud of themselves. Whether how they look, what they were born to do, they should never be denied the opportunity to feel beautiful. It just takes one pony to bring that beauty out to the open." What a drama queen… A little overdramatic. Kinda hammy, I'll admit. But…

"You're quite the giver, Rarity. No, no. You're a saint. But don't you think you're making things a little harder for yourself? Yeah, you're right that it takes one pony to pull that off, but it's still one pony."

"That isn't to say I don't know my limits. I'm very well aware if I start biting off more than I can chew. But I suppose this is just somepony using her talents to the fullest extent."

"I…see."

"So what material did you say you wanted, Mel?"

"Anything's fine. But I kinda prefer leather."

"Leather… Let's see…"

To use one's inborn talents as best as he or she can… One of the many things I've never even thought of or simply slipped out. These abilities are what they are. Gifts. Given to you, no strings attached. It'll only do you good if you use it. Otherwise it stays in its packaging, collecting dust. Rusting. Maybe even deteriorating completely, rendered useless. Like you don't even want that gift, but never really conveyed it. Sometimes we're thankful for these presents, but don't even know if we're suited for it. Like a set of rollerblades or a skateboard. You don't get the hang of it on your first try. You can only do so with failures that you repeat and draw upon. Nurture it. And at the end of the day, it all boils down to two choices. Either you hate the so-called ability and discard it, or you appreciate it and preserve it.

Ah, here I go. Delving on these topics too much. I know this is something a filly or a colt has to realize sooner or later, but for a fully-grown mare like me, things like this should be mere common sense.

Seconds later, somepony comes. Marked by three knocks on the closed door and a voice calling out. "Sis! Sis, can we come in yet?" _Sis…?_

Rarity gasps. Her face a mask of fear and loss of control. "Oh dear! How could I forget?"

"Whatcha forget, Rarity?"

"My diamond stock. It's…running low, and…" In sudden succession, she casts a spell on the door, opening it. Making way for…a rambunctious bunch, by the sight of it. Three restless fillies breaking in full force. One of them, an Earth filly with an olive coat, rose-shaded hair and a bow tie. Apple Bloom…younger sister to Applejack and Big Macintosh. In between two other fillies. A young Pegasus with a furled, dark pink mane and tail, and an orange coat. The other, a Unicorn with a very slightly gray coat and hair of rose and purple colors. Vibrant as the word can possibly be. Rarity gasps.

One at a time, each of them recite. Striking elaborate poses.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders here!"

"Filled with all of Equestria's cheer!"

"We'll find our calling, high and low!"

And altogether… "And on these flanks, they will show!" Rounding it off with a slap of their hooves and a loud, hearty and harmonious "Yeah!"

Adorable. The urge to just pinch their cheeks aches in me. If I could, I would in a heartbeat…

Immediately recognizing my presence, Apple Bloom exclaims. "Melpomene. What're you doin' here?"

"I am being a fashion victim, and Rarity over here is going to cure me of that disease."

She gasps at the saying and takes it literally. "Yer sick? S'it terrible? Do ya need ta drink lotsa glasses've water or somethin'?" And to think that she couldn't be anymore charming.

I chuckle. "No, Apple Bloom. Rarity here's whipping me up a nice leather dress. And I'm also getting to know her better." Looking at Apple Bloom's two friends… That reminds me… "By the way, I don't think you've introduced me to these friends of yours yet."

"Ah yeah! Melpomene, this is—"

From out of the blue, Rarity reenters, a fine, tough sheet of black leather gliding above her. My brain taking the initiative and printing an image of the poor, unfortunate creature who had to suffer such a demoralizing and painful fate.

"Oh, Melpomene. I see you've met my sister and her two equally-finicky friends." _Sister…?_ The unicorn clears her throat. "This is Sweetie Belle. And that's—"

"Scootaloo!" Instantaneously, the pegasus fills the rest. "Scootaloo's the name, or Scoot for short. Anything's fine! Nice to meet you Mel, uh…"

Okay. I was wrong. To think that _any _of these three fillies could be anymore cuter. "Melpomene. Call me Melpomene, or Mel. Whatever keeps you afloat. Pleasure to meet you, girls."

One look at any of these girls, and a slideshow of me and my own little brother plays. Him and me, at the local playground. He'd sit on the swingset. I'd push him. On the merry-go-round, I normally gave the momentum. Atop the grass, we chased each other. His cheerful laugh, honey to my heart. The smiles we shared, so timeless. I could tell Rarity how fortunate she is for having a sibling. Applejack, as well. But I won't. It's common knowledge. They probably see it by now.

Spontaneously, Scootaloo pulls out a miner's helmet and places it on her head. Her friends following suit. Their faces punctuating sheer determination and willingness to feel a thrill. In hopes of attaining their cutie marks; it's rather obvious even to the untrained mule. Three lively fillies in a 'private' club. Their flanks all imageless. The Cutie Mark Crusaders… It's a giveaway.

"So", the pegasus starts, clipping the headwear on. "When do we get started? My hooves're aching."

Like a captain in front of a row of cadets, Rarity marches. "We wait for Spike. We'll leave once he gets here." _Spike? As in…Spike the dragon? Twilight Sparkle's friend?_ I didn't expect this… Not his peering and pesky pair of eyes. His suspicion, which I fear could be growing.

I retain my nerves, but… Does he really have to be here? And…

"Leave for what?" I never really like being kept in the dark.

"For some gem-excavating. I need to replenish my stock of gems, darling. I have a handful of deadlines to meet. Shippings to Bitsburgh, Furlong Harbor and other places, your dress to take care of." She exhales rapidly, the stress washing over her. Keeping a firm and unbroken face. Trying to… "My sister and her friends here, er…volunteered to join me and uh, help…with the digging. That means your dress is going to have to wait for a little while. I'm very sorry, Melpomene. Being a fashionista isn't always fashionable, you know. Not that I'm complaining."

"It's no big deal, Rarity. No big deal at all." No, I'm not uncourteous. Who in their right mind would even get _that _idea? "And you're waiting for Spike because…"

"Because I'm going to need him. An asset, if you will. And he'll be there to make things much easier with these three around." Ouch…

Sweetie Belle pouts, her sister's choice of words slicing through her soul. Her eyes steadily flooding. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle. You three _are _a great help and all, don't be mistaken. But you have to understand. It's not easy, juggling between a job and watching over three fillies. I just lose sleep a lot over you." Yeah, so much for cushioning a blow, Rarity…

Empathically, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo near.

"Are ya sayin' wer pains'n tha patootie, Rarity?"

"Are we…really that much of a hassle? Do you think we're headaches and pains in the flank?"

Rarity's a stuttering and stammering simpleton. Completely she was out of words; she's entered full-panic mode now. Seeing that this situation needs my attention, I sigh. If I don't do something…

"Oh come on, Rarity", I suggest, hoping this turns out well. "Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable? Yes, this is all hard. But they're just kids. You and I used to be too, you know?"

"Well yes, but…"

"And don't you fret. I'll make it easier for you. I'll join you guys in your little excavation trip. I'll be there with you along the way. These three'll be my responsibility. They slip up, blame it all on me. You can even make me carry all the gems we dig up. And I mean _all _the gems." I know what I'm doing. I think… I hope…

Her uncertainty and lack of comfort showing, Rarity responds. "A-are you quite sure, dear? This _is _my sister and her friends we're talking about here. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, in case you don't know…"

"Like I told you. It's not a big deal." I beam at her and reassure her, letting her know I can manage the task at hand. Empathizing. Understanding exactly what it means to have a filled schedule. To have one's hooves tied on a constant basis.

She smiles in return, nodding. Accepting my offer. Just in time for a tardy entry.

Someone else enters the scene, the door swinging and slamming open in a rush of violent air. A tiny blue-scaled reptile sets foot, leaning on the door. Inhaling and exhaling. Exhausted. His spines razor sharp in a slick green shade. Taking all the time in Equestria…

"Ah, Spike. Good to see you've made it." Rarity advances, dragging along a wagon from out of nowhere with her spell.

Regaining his breath and a…charming grin, the dragon responds. "I couldn't say no, my dear. But I _am _sorry for being late, with Twilight needing me to write letters to the Princess and all."

"That's alright. Seems we're all ready. Girls, stay in front of me and Melpomene at all times. We want to keep our eyes on you. Celestia forbid you wander off into or cause any kind of trouble at all." One thing I wanted to tell Rarity. I wanted to point out her blaspheming. Her irreverent jargon and nerve. How ungrateful that phrase sounded. I was dying to tell her before leaving, only to keep my mouth shut in the end instead…

Good thing I came prepared. I step off the podium and grab my bags by my mouth from the table in front of me, settling them on my back. Everything I need is in them. I travel light; I only have my enchanted paper and writing tools. All I need: my five senses. Taste. Touch. Sight. Hearing. Smell. Attention is all I and anypony needs to survive. And one handy item tucked away in my bag that…serves a purpose out in the open, to say the least.

"So", I scrape the floor in anticipation. "Where to?"

"Just stick with us and you'll never lose your way." Said Spike, pointing at himself proudly with his thumb. "And off we go!"

Out of the front door and into the unknown, we walked. Goodbye for now to Carousel Boutique and hello to an experience. Off to what will somehow be an exhilarating, enjoyable and eventful enterprise. One filled with oddities and new things to learn. About Ponyville and a glimpse of what the rest of Equestria is really like. I, Melpomene. Spike the baby dragon. Rarity the elegant unicorn. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo – the Cutie Mark Crusaders. An unlikely bunch. One whose differences won't intervene. Like a military unit. Letting the sands of time continue their intangible dance and the hooves of fate weave everything that is to come. Where we're going, what we do there, all of it. Minding neither what has happened nor what is to happen. Only paying attention to what is currently happening.

Again, I'm droning on and on. Acting and rambling like I'm some sort of senior citizen or something, talking to her grandchildren and telling them a story. The asininity of it all…

I look down and think, fixated on my moving hooves. Maybe I can learn about this one and she can learn a little about me. Much like the others I've met and bonded with before. Much like the three fillies the both of us are watching over. Discussing. Brainstorming.

"So if we're going to be gem-diggers, what kind of cutie mark do you think we'll get?"

"Maybe something like, um…like a shovel. Probably a miner's helmet. Or a mountain? Or a jackhammer?"

"Ah'm not sure, Scootaloo. Ponies use'm jackhammers fer buildin' 'r somethin'. T'least that's wut Applejack told me she saw. Bein' in Manehattan 'n'all."

How I miss being a kid, a filly. If he were here, I'd tell my little brother to cherish his youth and make the most of it. How clichéd is that statement? You tell me.

"So this place you're from…" Rarity sidesteps towards me. "Germane. I heard it's unlike anything else in Equestria. What is it like? And why did you leave?"

I could tell her. I could explain part of it to her. Or all of it. I've already provided the details to Rainbow Dash. No reason for me not to tell somepony else. "Er… Well, yeah. You're right about that 'unlike anything else in Equestria' bit. It's even greater than any big city out there. Towering buildings, sophisticated culture, an industrious community, sights and attractions that will leave you wanting more, opportunities of a lifetime, an atmosphere as bright and cheery as anywhere else in this stinkin' world, I could go on…darling." All my boasting, nothing more but a placebo. A lie. My smile and vigorous body language, facades. That phrase about a bright and cheery atmosphere, a former truth. Germane is as full of emotion as a badlands. Constantly covered by a gray cloud. Buildings standing high, eyeing and enjoying our despair. I didn't want to explain to her the reality of things. What Germane is. That anypony can hardly enter. Anypony who somehow does will have a hard time finding a way out. A city that doesn't want to be a part of its world. I wanted to come off as a proud mare from the city of Germane. I am, don't get me wrong. But I doubt anypony can empathize or sympathize with a pony like me. Forgotten by all of Equestria. Alone. Not to be missed by anyone at all when our time is up. No one can truly understand that.

No one.

No one…

No…one…

"Oh, my." _Yeah… Oh, my…_ "And you chose to leave that behind? Why?"

"Let's just say… I could use some space. And getting away from all that _is _nice for a change."

"I see. Would you care to tell me more sometime?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to."

"Pinkie Pie Swear?"

"Pinkie…Pie…Swear?" _That strange pink pony with the puffed-up hair who hangs around by that bakery?_

"Here, I'll show you. Repeat after me." Rarity pauses and starts moving her hoof in highly detailed motions, breaking them down bit by bit. Teaching me. Stroking a cross on her chest, extending the limb outwards soon after. Finished with a poke of an enclosed eye. "Cross my heart."

Step by step, I mimic her movement. Learning this odd oath.

"Cross my heart…" I feel uncomfortable.

"And hope to fly."

"And…hope to fly…" This isn't right.

"Stick a cupcake."

"Stick a, er…cupcake…" The good old days are gone.

"In my eye!"

"In my…uh, eye…!" Back when all ponies had to ask and had as an answer was the same word. Promise, promise, promise. _Something_ new's been learned; that's a plus. "Alright, I get it. I get the idea. Let's just go before our hooves decide to fall asleep on us."

Just a little more. Ten or so minutes later and we enter a place that's…disappointing. An open field. Rocks and boulders resting about. Taking different shapes, towering and spanning different sizes. A wide open field of nothing. Nothing but dirt. Dirt, soil and pebbles. Celestia's sun scorching and staring at us six. Shadows dancing, stapled on us like a multi-tiered report.

We watch and wait. Rarity breaks the silence seconds later, taking point. Hauling her wagon.

"Alright, everyone", she begins. "I'll start the search for the gems. When I'm done, I'll mark each spot and return here. I'll then assign a spot to each one of us. All gems that have been dug up go into this wagon."

The five of us respond.

"Alright!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"No problem!"

"If you insist, my dear!"

"Okay, Rarity."

Out in the wide open she wanders, casting her spell. Pointing her horn out. Searching for the prize in mind. Her gait prim, proper, graceful and diligent. Stopping each time she finds a sweet spot and marking it with a cross. The digging points separated by a noticeable gap. Farther and farther she goes. The sun's glare turning her apparition into a silhouette, reducing in size the wider the distance became.

"She sure is taking her time", I murmur, glancing at the Crusaders and their impatience. Picking up on Spike's love-stricken face.

"I don't mind. I don't mind at all."

I sigh at the mundanity. This was going to take a while, just by looking at it. Nearing towards a rock at my left, I settle down and recline against it. Crossing my hooves as I rest on my hind ones, lowering my head. Eyes closed, but not asleep. The strap of my bags sliding off my back. What could the others be doing back home? What are those army stallions back at base be up to? Can't be as humble and responsible as the pegasi or as civilized and apologetic as the unicorns. Some of 'em. Maybe resting in their quarters and making disgusting fart noises. Laughing their heads off, I think. If not, maybe starting food fights at the mess hall and reproved by the higher-ups or even worse, the Kaiser himself; he's in charge of the entire military.

Ugh. Gotta think less. Gotta worry less. _What is taking you, Rarity?_

The sands in the hourglass dance, sustained by the glass frame. The second hand carries out its course casually. As usual. Dusk was imminent. Meaning that a simple objective becomes a difficult one, the night making it hard to see. My sight remains temporarily impaired, along with my other senses. Everything goes on without my notice. The noises just drift. I feel nothing grazing me, not even the wind. Scents and odors passing by unchecked. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Thirty minutes in, and a voice cracks the silence.

"Sorry to keep all of you waiting."

My eyes opening, I rise up off my flank and rejoin the gang. "T'sabout time."

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity spots her baby sister lying on the dirt ground, drifting in dreamland. Bundled together with the other Crusaders. Her, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. Their faces tender – a precious sight. The unicorn smiles in a similar fashion and heads towards her dragon friend. "Could you help me wake them, Spike?"

"Of course."

"I'll help, too."

Both Rarity and I proceed to nuzzle the exhausted fillies. As sister figures, like a mother urging her child. Spike helping with careful nudges and pushes.

"Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo. Apple Bloom."

"Come on, girls. Wakey wakey."

"Yeah, wake up. Time to get digging!"

Hearing our cries to them, their eyes slowly peep open, rubbing them with their hooves. Loud yawns and stretching blending in.

"Wh-wha—" Scootaloo tried. Her fatigue turning into her trademark enthusiasm again, in an instant. "Hey! She's done. Rarity's finished! Come on, you guys! Time to get digging." Her spirit spreading like a disease. Like wildfire. Starting with Apple Bloom and then Sweetie Belle.

"Alright! Ah can't wait ta git mah hooves dirty!"

"Yes! Let's do it, everypony!"

In unison, they proclaim to all of Equestria. Their smiles stretching as far as it can go. "Cutie Mark Crusaders, on the job!"

Our ears ache, but don't bleed out. Rarity and I behold as they brightly go abouts one of the hotspots and begin the excavation. Charmed by their innocence, their carefreeness. Laughing together. Seeing ourselves in those three. Who we used to be and still wish we could be.

But duty calls. The afternoon grows older. We have to get this done before dusk.

"We better get started ourselves", I suggest. Heading north, just past the Crusaders. "I'll be over there."

"Alright. I'll take this one. Spike, the last one is all yours."

"Okay."

The remaining three of us branch out and start. Scraping and stroking our hooves along the ground. I stumble across a sparkling spectrum of colors. A much better feeling than looking at a display. As a window shopper gushing over the dress or accessory on show, with no real budget to work with. Fine, dustless stones shining in an array of colors, weighing all the same. Of different carats and monetary value. Gathering them in my bag, I bring them to the wagon, discarding them on it. Moving on to another spot. Rinse, lather, repeat. Again, and again, and again. Rather exciting, despite not sounding like it. Nothing like exerting effort towards a tiresome job and that rewarding feeling. Nothing like breaking a sweat. Left to our own devices, all six of us were. With only ourselves to mind us. Nopony else. The dirt leaving its mark on my hooves. I keep my senses enhanced and tightened throughout. The open terrain means we're left unguarded; anything can happen. If we aren't cautious, we will get hurt. We will pay for our carelessness and complacency. Creatures of varying sizes, species and attributes roaming rampant. Stalking from behind, waiting for the chance to go in for an ambush or kill. Better overprepared than not at all, as I'd normally say.

Just now I can see myself in that leather dress and all its glory. From its large collar to the four sleeves my hooves slither in snuggly. The smooth yet weighty surface. Embroidering it with these diamonds contributing to the appeal a million times over. A grin draws itself on my face. Excited giggles, squeals and squeaks resounding and adding to the effect; the filly in me breaks from its containment. Maintaining my balance and standing on my two hind hooves, clapping my front ones continuously. My face straining in glee. Equivalent to a crazed fan chasing her idol like the loon she makes herself out to be and most likely is.

This exultation degrades from normal to downright strange in just eight seconds. Somepony calls out to me.

"Melpomene?" Attempt number one. "Melpomene." Attempt number two. "Melpomene!" That one finally catches me. The third time really _is _the charm. I turn back and see everyone looking my way. All awkward expressions. Spike's jaw dropped. Rarity's eyes widened. The Crusaders staring oddly at me. It was them. Theycalled my name. "W-what were you doing?"

Oh, gosh. What do I do? What do I say to ease the emotion? What do I say to make them all pretend that nothing's happened? That they never saw anything? That this is just an innocent accident and that I really am mature and level-headed?

I fake a cough and let a lie slide. "Oh. Um… Nothing. Nothing, really. Don't mind me." The weight of the gems on my back exerting itself, hitting the spot. The burden lightening as I pour them down to the wagon. Off to the next spot. Looking at the dirt again, concentrating. Hoping that I haven't made a complete idiot out of myself. Never a fun moment.

The inventory rises. Without halt, without rest. Our stock of gems turning into an overflowing kaleidoscope. The blazing circle's rays refracted by them. Strobing, in conjunction with a few rolling on the ground. Enchanting enough to bring the most fragrant and elegant flower to shame. Powerful enough that insects and other arthropods with compound eyes would be blinded.

Briefly the ground vibrates. Shakes so subtle nopony can recognize. Pebbles and specks of dust hopping and leaping about. Once every four seconds; someone's close by. Preying. Anticipating. Trimming its claws, licking its lips or straining its eyes and adjusting its already tight gaze on us. I gather the last batch of gems and end the process, unloading them on the wagon one last time. Trouble is soon to rear its ugly head yet again. We're in danger. All of us.

Everyone else carried on, not having felt the stalking, concealed apparitions. My exercise drills come into play. My hooves tapping on one of the wagon's wheels, my voice murmuring. Aching to speak out. Forewarn. Foreshadow.

"Rarity… Spike… Rarity…! Spike…!"

The two approach me, using their normal tones. Responding.

"What is it?"

"What's up?"

I muffle their mouths. Not too loud, now. "We should get outta here…"

Together they ask one question. "Why?" Again I cover their mouths, suggesting that they whisper.

"Trouble's coming…"

"Wha—"

"Apple Bloom…! Scootaloo…! Sweetie Belle…! Come here…!" I repeat the instruction once they were all close enough. "I want you guys to go with Rarity and Spike, take the wagon with you and get outta here… As fast as you can… Don't look back…

"But why?"

"We wur just about'a dig up the last'un bah that rock there."

"And if we don't, nopony'll do it for us."

"I know, girls… And it's nice to hear you're really willing to help… Rarity's glad for once… But I need you all to trust me… You just have to… Things're about to get ugly… I know and I can tell; someone or something's watching us now… It's not instincts… I can feel them… If we don't hightail it, it's not gonna bode well for us…"

Looking at each of them, all I can do is hope. Wish that they'd believe me. Get them to turn the other way. Run back to Ponyville while our bounty is still plentiful. But their eyes tell me otherwise. They don't trust me. Explaining my background and expertise would be a waste. Possibly stimulating their disbelief and skepticism even more.

Sweetie Belle responds first, making use of rhetorics and ironies. "And to think all the ponies say that we blow things out of proportion."

Apple Bloom includes herself in. "Melpomene, r'ya sure ya di'nt bump yer head'r somethin'?"

Scootaloo tosses herself into the mix last. "I see nothing and I feel nothing, so that means there's nothing here. If there was, it'd probably jump out of a bunch of bushes or something, and gross me out, maybe." All their voices rising back to normal volume with their individual insights.

Then, a noise is heard. The bushes behind me rumble and rustle. Quicker and quicker with each second. More force, more violent. I stared at the sight, expecting some wild and undomesticated creature to spring out and go on the attack. The green bundle rips apart, and three gray figures leap out simultaneously. Startling everyone. Except me; I held my ground. My hooves twitching. Teetering. Believing, knowing that they can tame these beasts.

Altogether, the three streaks land down to the ground, revealing themselves to be a pack of gray canines. Each one taller than the last. Their leader stands in the middle – the stout and sharp-pawed one. Wearing brown vests and spiked collars, topped off with gem necklaces dangling around. Standing on their hind legs, fangs bared. Creeping forward with eager and finicky paws. A crazed gaze plastered on each face. They're looking for something. Those gems on their necks. A quick glance at our wagon, and everything's explained.

The lot of us rear back, the Crusaders huddling together. Frightened. Strangely, Rarity showed no sign of fear.

"Oh, hello there, Diamond Dogs", she initiates. Keeping a cool demeanor. Controlling her nerves, her body. Calm and collected. Going so far as to smile, batting her eyes a little and looking on without losing her grace. "It sure has been a while. How is the gem-hunting business coming along?" Fearlessly, Spike stands in front of her. Intent of preserving her safety.

The leader replies. "Oh, our gem-hunting is going…just as planned. Thank you for the concern…Miss Rarity."

"I see. I suppose we have no right getting in your way. Come on, girls. Melpomene, you're right. Let's go home. Spike, please be a dear and pull our wagon." He does as instructed. All three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders follow from behind. Rarity remains unbothered, even as these dogs continue closing the distance.

"You know these freaks, Rarity?"

These 'Diamond Dogs' pause in their tracks, astound. Insulted. Their gruff and rough voices silenced.

Nonchalantly, the elegant unicorn responds. As if she's been replaced. Or better yet, transformed. She's not the Rarity I saw back in Ponyville. "Oh, yes. I've worked with them once. They needed help with their own gem-hunting. But sadly, they weren't able to meet my demands and expectations. So they decided that they'll be fine on their own."

The patronizing grin on her visage. Her condescending body language. She's had some kind of involvement with these Diamond Dogs. But she isn't explaining it properly. It must have been a harsh experience for her, but she words it as if there isn't some life-threatening factor in play. Like she's brushed them off that effortlessly.

The dog on the right elaborates, his speech slightly stifled. Still offended by my remark. "Yes. We're, em…very acquainted. She'd use her magic to do the finding, while we'd do the digging. And we did let her go, but we're alright now. And our hunting really _is _going smoothly."

"And it will go even smoother." The Diamond Dog on the left includes vindictively. Beasts like these can only mean bad news. Rarity isn't aware. She's the only one. "We'd like to ask for your services again, Miss Rarity."

Rubbing his paws together, the leader continues on. Hints of sarcasm littered in these words. No, not sarcasm. Feigned sincerity. "We never really appreciated your abilities. This time around, we'd like to prove to you that we do. Will you please help us in our gem-hunting?" They were only a few paces away. Only Celestia and Luna know what they'll do when they get close enough.

"Will you boys be able to meet my demands?"

With visible ill will and malice, the leader answers. Lowering his voice, deriding pleasure in the discomfort and threat his crew is causing. Chuckling in a sinister air. "We will, my dear. You can…guarantee it." Not the answer Rarity had hoped. Her attempt at reverse psychology failed miserably. She was starting to show fear. Trembling and whimpering. This is bad. Real bad.

Thinking quickly, I stand in front of the others as an act of gallantry. Receiving the jeering laughter of the three dogs. Jostling my backpack and bringing out a sheathed weapon, sending it flying. Catching it upon its descent, clutching it in between my leg – my army knife. My instrument of self-defence. The one item I am never without. I hold it up, my three remaining legs still strong, still keeping me upright. My eyesight locked and fierce. Everypony and Spike stunned by the image before their very eyes; now they know part of what I really am. Who I am. It doesn't concern me. Their safety is my priority.

"Run, you guys", I issue. "Leave these idiots to me."

"Melpomene!"

"No! We don't leave a friend behind!" Rarity retorts.

"And as a friend, I'm telling you now. Go! I'll catch up with all of you later, trust me. Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! I want you girls to stay with Rarity and Spike at all times. What're you waiting for? Go, go, go!"

They raced off, not looking back. Taking our acquisitions with them. Neverminding a few possible falling gems. Pursued by the Diamond Dogs, who have the nerve to inexplicably brush me off just like that. Their mobility, speed and agility outmatching. I was in hot pursuit myself. Gripping my knife with my mouth.

"She must not escape!" One dog yells.

"_They _must not escape!" Another corrects.

Ponyville is still a ways to go. The sun is still falling. Descending slowly. The crew pushed on, their hooves blistering. Keeping their eyes forward, not a single glance back. The Dogs still hot on their heels. As was I.

As an arbitrary act, a sign of impulse, I spring towards the dust-ridden canines. Sending them rolling and tumbling along the dirt ground. Fending them off, landing sloppily. My knife still held tight, the leather touch of the sheathe piercing my taste buds. Thinking to myself that Rarity and the others will be alright. That they've made it back to town. Brushing the incident off, finishing that leather suit she keeps priding herself in. I regain my firm stance, watching the three fiendish canines get back up on their own set of feet. Shaking and brushing themselves off. Recouperating.

"Big mistake, little pony", the burly one growls and prowls along with his comrades. Claws and teeth bared in an angered and murderous huff.

My only response, clutching my blade with my leg. Drawing it, brandishing it. Spitting the scabbard out and letting it slide along the surface. Wearing determined eyes, readying myself. "No. _You've _made the big mistake. You mangy mutts!"

All of us circle around, measuring each other. Five seconds…it begins. Three against one. Canines versus an equine. Only one side will prevail. No draw. The golden rule of combat. The _only_ rule in combat. Anything goes. No holds barred. Swings and blows exchanged. Evasive frontflips and backflips, graceful somersaults. Kicking my hind hooves, aiming for vital points. The abdomen, the face. The neck, the joints. Slashing away with my knife, leaving faint dashes of red on all three of them. Each cut making many blatant and crucial differences, allowing me to deliver the strikes I need. The precise hits. One attack leading to the next. Steadily yet surely, the canines' strength and stamina started to waver and wane. Signified by their cries of pain. Their hurting yelps. Their breathing growing louder. No sign of mercy or reserve. A warrior shows none of it. There are no words for a soldier pony to reflect on. Only a few that spur the fighting soul and spirit on – victory, survival and power.

On their knees and exhausted, they were helpless to do anything save brace themselves. Wince continuously, awaiting frightfully for the finishing move. The killing blow, the coup de grace. I give one last strike. Knocking them down in one fell swoop with a hefty roundhouse hoof. From behind the mountain range, the sun peers. Looking down on me standing upright. Triumphant. I pick my sheathe up and withdraw my knife, returning it to my bag. Regaining my breath. Drawing closer to the three downed Diamond Dogs, with that accomplished. Stomping my hoof just in front of their frightened faces. My other persona taking over.

"Now then", I breathed, zooming my face in towards theirs. "Let this be a lesson learned. I catch you punks bothering anypony, and I mean _anypony _at all, I'll make sure you three bleed even harder. And you'll be picking up half of your teeth while you're at it. You got that?" In a hiss, the question slides off. Whimpering nods were their only reply. My voice lowered; the killer in me awakens from its long slumber. "Now scram!"

To the horizon they ran. I give the opposite direction a long, contemplative look. The red sun resumes its fall. A breathtaking portrait. This dusk. Its radiance, not for Germane to marvel at. To witness and cherish. The very view, marred by the darkness. The gray that blankets the city as a whole. My very first sunset in Celestia-and-Luna-knows-when. Bringing about a meek smile on my tired face.

Rarity. Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo. Spike. They should be back by now. Those three fillies causing mischief. Causing everypony migraines and heart failures. I chuckle at that strange possibility. By this point, Rarity might be adding the finishing touches to the dress, with Spike coming to her aid every two seconds. Funny, and adorable. Maybe letting her worries get to her as her eyes keep track of the whirring sewing machine. Worries of me sweating profusely with the leather outfit on. And other possible discomforts. Again, I chortle. Feeling my bags; everything's with me.

"Oh, Rarity", my smile staying, I take my leave after the comment. "Wait 'til the Kaiser hears about this."

What could he be thinking? What does he tell himself upon looking at my handwriting? My words? The findings I've discovered? Is his curiosity also piqued?

Yet, one thing remains unresolved. A common question everypony asks themselves every now and then. That million-bit question. Why? The raw emotion in his voice during his dissertation. His resolute willpower. Those hellish eyes. There's…another reason. Not just a New World Order. No. It's too good to be true – an inborn 'gift' of mine. My ability to discern a pony's true feelings. Why does he _really _want to do all this? What drives him? What motivates him? Why do I sometimes feel a horrible aura emanating from him?

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter's gonna be one hell of a change. Hopefully things'll be much clearer and explained a bit more, then.<em>


	9. Sides of a Die

_Finally back from National Novel Writing Month. Hope this one clears things up a bit._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Melpomene. Spike and I are off to bed. Think you can turn the lights off once you're done?"<p>

"'Kay, Twilight. G'night."

"Good night." With a yawn, the unicorn Twilight Sparkle stretches her hooves and fits herself in between her mattress and her blanket. Spike doing the same, tucking himself in his cot. Covering his entire self whole.

The earth pony, Melpomene, is still wide awake. Carrying out her nightly routine and writing her report to Kaiser Hoofler of Germane. Quill in her muzzle and a multi-layered sheet of paper for her to use. On her back, a leather suit crafted by one of her new friends, Carousel Boutique's Rarity. A gem-studded work of art and regarded as one of the mare's most difficult creations. Satisfied in the end, especially with how appreciatively Melpomene received it. Now she wears it proudly, flaunting it with sheer self-esteem. Lights refracted by it, bedazzling and blinding eyes that catch it.

She finishes her entry and releases the writing quill, peeling off two separate sides. Each one with the exact same words, similar in every aspect. Font, size and eligibility. She takes the standard copy and puts it away in her bag, along with the rest of her reports, her knife and other tools and implements. Taking the more translucent copy with her to the window, stroking it, the Kaiser in her mind. The sheet igniting and gliding away – a sheet of _commúnico _paper. Drifting towards a set course. Towards the place only she knows.

The Ponyville Library lights shut off; Melpomene readies herself to bed. Unzipping her suit, relieving herself of the heat. Lying down on the mattress near her. The new day now dawning on her. Her next get-together session.

**_Kaiser Hoofler_**

With diligence, he paces around. Inside a secluded study, notes, scrolls, books and other references disseminated in front of him. The entirety of it, dark and dim. Save for a small candle light and the bright light shining through the sole window. A fire ignited in his eyes, his soul. His silver mane glistening to the moonlight. He resumes his routine, referencing through the provided information. At the same time, he's waiting for something… Expecting somepony to come through the door.

In seconds, an epiphany dawns on him. He opens the window; it's the exact hour now. A trail of smoke and ash glides in, finding its path. Resting on the teak desk, materializing. In its place, a sheet of paper appears – another report from his protégé, his most treasured soldier: Melpomene. No expression showed on his face, but it didn't abolish how pleased he is. That his most special warhorse was still working earnestly. Meeting deadlines and working herself to the bone.

He draws closer to his table and absorbs the detail.

_Melpomene's Journal, Day 4_

_Hey, everypony. This is my fourth entry in this one-pony reconnaissance mission, and I must say that today has been more eventful than earlier this week._

_My findings today tackle four topics. What types of wildlife roam across the unguarded opens of Equestria? How does the rest of the world's industrial culture define itself? What does it mean to use one's talents to the greatest extent and as an act of selflessness? And do our young filly and colt selves still hold any meaning to us anymore?_

_Today's excursion has brought me to the local clothing retailer, Carousel Boutique. Owned by the unicorn Rarity, a mare of unparalleled beauty, remarkable talent, an intricate attention to detail and rather demanding standards and outlooks. The garments available for purchase, stitched and woven with her own hooves. Often distinguished by the gem-studded patterns and the fine fabrics these dresses, saddles and footwear are formed out of. Loved and adored by any and everypony with the fortune of donning them or simply marveling at them. She's even caught the eyes of the likes of Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish. I was fortunate enough to be her newest customer, although her attention to detail did discomfort me slightly. Throughout the procedure, I had alleviated this alienating feeling by constantly putting into mind the payoff of this._

_A life in the lap of luxury, at first glance. But don't be mistaken; it's not. As accomplished as Rarity may be, she is still one pony. She isn't the haughty and shallow type, either. In fact, it's the exact opposite. She humbles herself when need be, especially considering the difficulty of her job. Leading the life of a fashionista isn't as spectacular as anypony might conclude. There is so much to pay attention to. They types of fabric, deadlines, the constantly-diminishing supply of gems and other fine stones, etcetera. For today, her stock of gems had actually run dry and she was in need of going out for an excavation trip in the rocky, stony outskirts of Ponyville, where fresh gems were often found. I had volunteered her out of my ever-showing willingness to learn, to bond. To understand these ponies and what sets us apart from each other._

_We were joined by my other friend Twilight Sparkle's reptilian buddy, Spike, who apparently has demonstrated a disturbing and unhealthy affection for Rarity, and a trio of exuberant fillies who dub themselves as The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Comprised of Apple Bloom, the youngest of the Apple Family, Sweetie Belle, a charming young unicorn and Rarity's sole sibling, and an energetic and outgoing pegasus named Scootaloo. Troublemakers, if nothing else. Always looking out for the next big adventure, causing headaches and aneurysms at the same time. Just one glance at them…one thoughtful stare into their eyes…and anypony is reminded of the foals we used to be, the ones we still are inside. The filly and colt in all of us that will never die. Though we outgrew these infantile mindset, we must never forget of the child we once were, how much it means to us and how we cherish it._

_I had also decided to converse with Rarity a little more during the tedious walk. Hey, I refuse to be bored out of my head! Almost everypony in Ponyville is sort of aware of my background. My home. My friend wanted to learn more, and I detailed a basic premise of Germane without making it too much of a giveaway. I bragged about how our community, our architecture, our landmarks and history, are all unlike anything else in Equestria. She was awe-inspired, but she never really knew of Germane's true colors. What I am. That everything I've described was nothing more but pleasant history. Germane's former glory. I've tried to keep a straight face, and I _am _proud of our city. But looking at the entire layout of Ponyville… It's got me thinking. When was the last time Germane was bustling with life? With no worries on their backs? When was the last time anypony back home ever cracked a smile? Let out a chuckle?_

_Anyway, on more relevant matters…_

_The journey itself, as always, takes me out of my comfort zone. Each one of us, spread out across the empty open. Digging our hooves in down the ground until the elusive sparkling stones show themselves. Gathering our findings together. Either out of paranoia or my perceptiveness, I felt that Rarity was a pony with yet another ability. One that involves detecting one pony's insincerity and underhandedness. At the same time, there was no doubt. No doubt whatsoever. Nothing but mutual trust between the six of us._

_This undergoing would have ran smoothly had it not been for one…curious drawback. Our mining trip turned out to be a little window into an encounter with some of Equestria's diverse wildlife. From out of the nearest bushes, a pack of canines. Neither wolves nor foxes. Diamond Dogs. Three unhygienic beasts with an irrational obsession over these rich and rare minerals, fitting their names to a tee. Who also happen to have a very unclear, very vague history with Rarity. The unicorn addressing them with carefree indifference. Whatever past they might have had, at any rate, I knew that danger was right around the corner. I took it upon myself to make her realize that the situation was going to turn sour. I'm left with one very drastic option, but everyone's safety was more important. My instincts triggered. I had evacuated Rarity and co., allowing their escape. Not without witnessing me drawing my army knife. Revealing even more hints. But it didn't matter. Knowledge is neverending. Life is not. I had ordered them to escape back to Ponyville, leaving me to fend the foul canines by myself. One small mare against three brutish dogs. With only one tool to lead me safely through. Outnumbered and surrounded. But crafty, spontaneous and just better. Still a challenge not to leave without too much harm. But the Hooves of Fate were working its miracles for me._

_Fending off three untamed creatures has got me thinking. Curious about the lengths that a pony such as Rarity will go to please any and everypony. How she uses her abilities, her talents, as they should be – for everypony to appreciate and benefit from. To disregard one's self for the sake of his or her friends. Those that he or she has made, those that he or she will soon make. That, and why. Either out of our own satisfaction or theirs. The strength of a friendship is determined by the distances one will cross to preserve it. Though there are many more factors to adhere to. I'll look forward to delving even deeper. Until then, this is Colonel Melpomene of the Germane Military Army Division, signing out. See ya._

To go out of one's way to help a fellow pony… An act of selflessness. And to use one's gifts for great good.

He gives the history books on his desk another read, the pictures another look. Artwork of Celestia, circa seven hundred years ago, hovering over a barren field – the outskirts of a close-by rustic village. Her eyes closed, matched with a pained frown. A large group of mares, stallions, fillies and colts of all three races. Many of them families. Those that would soon find a place of their own. Their disdain, anger and despair showing through their numerous expressions; they have been exiled from their home. The very place they can, have and formerly called their own. Six hundred thousand ponies, dragged away from their shelter by weary hooves. Their lone provider and benefactor, Celestia of the Sun, could only accomplish so much. The village's population had rocketed past seven digits, and it would be the greatest hassle to tend and supply to the lot of them. They'd remain that way if the Princess had not made a drastic and heartrending suggestion. Not a single equine in this large clan could discern the Royal Sister's aching burden. The raging regret. Whether out of fear of an overwhelming responsibility or an already-broken heart or dwindling willpower, nopony could ever explain why. Only she knows. Nopony will ever know. Nopony can know.

These very facts are gasoline. Flammable liquid poured into the roaring flame of hatred and cynicism. Burning away Melpomene's findings, those that she has wholeheartedly prepared and submitted. The Kaiser has dismissed these nuggets of information, these tidbits of wisdom, as a farce. A lie. Nopony could have such a light-hearted frame of mind. Not under their two quote unquote rulers. Not after the unspeakable, unforgivable criminal act Celestia has committed many centuries ago. To the founding ponies of Germane. To the ancestors.

Hoofler explodes, screaming at the height of his lungs. Tossing everything on the desk aside. In an enraged haze. The brown table is cleared out. The unfeeling stallion regains his composure, heaving. Taking ten solid seconds to cool down, stroking his mane back. Looking at the door again to take his mind off of this horrible history. Nopony has entered yet. No one knocked. He crashes to the floor to ease himself further.

An added twenty seconds in, and a noise is made. A tapping sound; somepony's finally knocking on his door.

"Enter", he commanded, the door answering with a creaking movement. Into the study a mare with light blue hair and a lavender coat stepped, donning a scientist's uniform – a member of the Main Research Team at Germane Laboratory. On her back, a carry bag and a big black box with a large lock of a peculiar pattern fastening it. She settled it on the blank desk. "Has your research gone as planned?"

"Yes, Kaiser. All data has been transcribed just as you commanded." By her curious wondering alone, anypony can tell that she is aware of her master's outrage.

"Excellent." He commends and glares at the nearest image. Gazing at the moonlight piercing through his window. "It's only a matter of time. Seven hundred years of agony and suffering. All of Equestria will know it!"

"Playing 'Ruler Over All' again I see, my Lord?" The researcher filly remarks with awareness of his intentions and unquestioned empathy for her leader.

He faces her with his will reflected through his fogged eyes and a heinous black aura encircling him. His _true _purposes hinted. "This is more than a game, dearie. It will soon happen. The Sisters _will _fall. Germane's history of anguish and pain, they will feel it firsthoof! Not only shall I attain vengeance, but I will also have avenged my ponyfolk!"

The mare stands in attention and wishes her leader best wishes, her posture straightening out the wrinkles on her coat. "Good fortunes to you, my Lord."

Hoofler nods. "Thank you. Now you may take your leave and rest. Continue your research at the break of dawn tomorrow."

"And the Crate and documents?" She inquires and refers to the files in her bag and the ominous box on her back.

"They will remain with me. I will be needing them for the duration of this night."

She reaches her head into her pack and clamps a set of files containing the research data the Kaiser had requested: that concerning the box and its qualities. In a neat and orderly fashion, the mare scientist places the bunched sheets of paper on the desk and gently drops the heavy crate next to them.

"For the Kaiser! Significant or otherwise." She salutes with devotion beyond being described as genuine and true. Hoofler salutes back with his left hoof, to which she maintains her own posture and leaves through the door afterwards.

Alone again. The Kaiser's mind begins to stir as he eyes the fiendish crate before him, formulating and hypothesizing. Using the documents as his muse. The nigh-eternal night sky possesses his entire study and enshrouds everything in it whole. He nuzzles the dark box as though it were a newborn foal, a demonic aura surfacing around it and seeping towards his body. The fog in his eyes thicken, his mind and heart are addled even more. The same images he saw a while ago, the only thoughts that are cropping up. Taking liquid form and pouring down to the flame of hatred, magnifying the blaze.

Heralding with an unearthly yell, he thrusts out a straight hoof towards the direction of an inate candle, igniting it with a large, roaring blackened flame. One that perfectly mirrors the rageful one in his soul. He has been drawing this type of power from this exact same crate for a long time now, literally trading his sanity, his grip on the world. Despite being a mere Earth pony, the Kaiser's dim hints of magic has expanded a thousandfold and continues to expand, to a point where he can match even the aptitudes of the Royal Sisters. Or even go beyond them, be able to bring Celestia, both her and her sister Luna, to their knees. The knowledge he had recently gained lends tremendously towards his increasing control over this dangerous source.

"So emancipating," he comments and faces the crate, approaching it and wrapping his hooves around it. As if it were his own, he takes this container and slides it on his back and takes it with him underneath the moonlight's dancing twinkles to keep him company as he watches out the window. "Celestia… You _will _pay. I swear it on my grave. I will not rest until I fell you or until I die trying."

**_Celestia_**

Through the stained glass window her fuchsia eyes watched. From high above, from Canterlot Castle, she gazed upon her countless subjects. The fillies, colts, mares and stallions under her guiding eye. She was not one for showing facets of weakness to her ponyfolk. She especially was not one for being reminded. But even those of high power, those of nigh-unlimited capabilities, are not exempt from sorrow, despair, guilt and regret. They are never spared from such emotions, the same one any and everypony feel everyday.

Deities and rulers are not faultless, despite what many a colt and filly say and agree upon. Celestia is aware of this. This is a knowledge that she cannot allow herself to forego. Everypony is a sinner in different respects, including herself and her younger sister. She levitates a freshly open scroll with her unparalleled magic and skims through the words – those of her dearest student, Twilight Sparkle. In these letters and syllables, she is reminded of her imperfections, the ones that she cannot allow the populace she rules over know, the same ones that she cannot recouperate from no matter how much and hard she urges herself and tries.

Many particular words that were scribbled on are daggers that plunge into the regal mare's heart.

Colony.

Exiled.

Battlefield.

Ground Zero.

Germane…

"Germane," she huffs somberly, a sharp opposite to her trademark carefree demeanor. She moves towards the warmth of her fireplace's hearth and pictures it melting away her searing guilt.

"_Little sister, please. What is the matter?"_

"_Dost thou not seeth it, big sister? Is the answer to that question not obvious enough?"_

_Canterlot. A millennium ago… The fated day when Luna of the Night refused to lower the moon, to command it to make way for the sun Celestia would beckon to shine over all of Equestria. She had grown tired of her sister's daylight radiance and their subjects' enjoyment as they bask beneath it. All of ponykind are not able to fully appreciate the younger princess's star-studded gift to them. She was fed up._

"_It is not what you think, Luna," Celestia pleaded, trying to find reason in her sister's eyes. "Please do not take this the wrong way."_

_Luna paces around with frustrated hooves, her contempt and jealousy snaring her heart, her own darkness working against her. "I am far above ignorance, dearest Celestia. All day long, fillies and colts laugh and play with each other beneath your glow. Then as dusk nears, they ignore the night I have shared with them and rest their pretentious heads in the comfort of their homes! 'Tis a mockery! I will not stand for it any longer!"_

"_That is not true!" The elder mare continued her protest with an undying hope in her voice. "It is not to say that everypony is not thankful for your stars and your moon. Please be reasonable and—"_

_She'd regret having used that word that day._

"_Reasonable?" Luna exploded "Everypony has not shown their reasons for disregarding the night I bring! Why then must I be reasonable?"_

"_They are simply tired! They must rest!"_

"_No! _I _am the one in need of rest. Rest from this, this…insult! You would like to move the moon to allow your sun to shine again? Then you have my blessing, big sister! Good day!" She winced at the utterance of the last word and stormed out of the chamber hatefully, slamming the doors loudly with her powerful magic for all of Equestria to hear._

_Celestia remained in the room to contemplate on how to console her younger sibling._

The scene ends and a volley of images soon follow to pierce the clear white coat and infiltrate Celestia's mind.

Images of Luna's transformed state a few days after their argument. With vengeful and chaotic eyes, she stood before all of Equestria as the malevolent Night Mare Moon, standing firm and with a purpose: to sentence all life on Ponyville to an imperishable period of night. Herself, her own worst enemy, blinding her entirely. Bearing a regretful heart, Celestia raised those six stones – the Elements of Harmony – and commanded their powers to seal away her fallen beloved sister, banishing her into the blistering white circle that was under her control. Sentencing her to a millennium-long period in the moon – a highly painful irony.

Another gallery of images wheels in her brain. This time, the setting is three hundred years after Luna's banishment. Voices accompany these many stills and haunt Celestia to the bone.

"_I am sorry, everypony."_

"_Your majesty…"_

_The Southern Hemisphere of Equestria. In its thick mist, and other epitomai of its general trying living conditions, is the village of Marelin, a rural area surviving through Celestia's benefaction. Its population has multiplied by the hundred thousands over the years, and the figures were going far beyond the one million mark. Doubling. Tripling, in fact. Cost of living for its inhabitants have been affected greatly by this; families more often than not competed with each other just to feed, clothe and shelter their fillies and colts. And Celestia's capabilities can only make happen so much. _

_She had begun to miss her little sister, regretting her exile. The moments they shared together played in her head every now and then – a direct attack to her willpower, and a major detriment to Marelin's state of affairs. Her sadness and her pining were slowly poisoning her, and _

_No doubt a hellhole for everypony._

_This spike in the number of dwelling ponyfolk combined with the unbearable scenarios and Celestia's diminishing ability to provide culminated into the Princess's most drastic and painful decision made._

"_We have families, your highness! You can't do this!" From a large group of six hundred thousand equines standing at the outskirts of Marelin, one of them protested._

_Another joined, the voice of an enraged mare. "How could you, Princess? How could you?"_

_Everypony's clamor continued, already catching a glimpse of their inevitable fate yet still persisting despite the knowledge._

"_I am truly sorry. I can only do so much," Celestia murmured audibly, her eyes closed to avoid the infuriation on her subjects' faces. "Marelin cannot survive in such a state of affairs. This is the only way."_

_Even more graphics of her and Luna reeled in her brain for her to see, for her to reference. The times they've played in Canterlot's gardens and captured the inner filly in them. Back when they ate together at a banquet held in their honor, when Celestia was unable to quickly notice a frosting stain on her snout and Luna giggled at the sight of it. Those precious moments, fuel to that corrosive fire of regret and despair in the regal white mare._

She looks out at the same stained glass window and ends the recollection with a sigh. She does not want to remember anymore; it hurts too much. Not now, not today…but maybe some other time.

"Twilight," she mutters the name, hoping that there's an easy way for her to explain to her closest pupil. "Soon, Twilight. Very soon."

Furling up the exact scroll with her horn's glow, she stashes it away in her study's drawer for her to look back and enters her inner chambers.

* * *

><p><em>University's still on, so it might take a while for me to update this story. Until then, hope things stay as entertaining as everypony's found it.<em>


	10. State of Bliss

_Can't guarantee that I'll squeeze in some time to do this story, what with my university work in the way and all. I'll try, everyone. I still want to do this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>One week and four days since I've left Germane. It's been exactly that. And it's been one week since I've stayed here in Ponyville. The town's sights and sounds have been ingrained into my mind. Every little nitpick, from the stone bridge to Sugarcube Corner, have all become second nature to me. As a soldier, be it an infantrypony or a fillybuster, one must become familiar with his or her surroundings and every aspect involved. Tiring as it may be, and is, it's an inevitable necessity.<p>

Ponyville Town Hall was probably the busiest I've seen it. Its interior and exterior were given that decorative touch. Ribbons, balloons, streamers and banners fastened and tied on from one end of each balcony to another. We have a very special guest coming today, it seems. I'll find out very soon.

Nopony is exempt from this workload. Nopony except for the fillies and colts, that is. Twilight's inspecting everything, and I mean _everything_. Applejack's taking care of the food. Rainbow Dash is up there in the skies clearing the clouds out. Fluttershy has a chorus of birds rounded up to sing. Rarity's prepared these decorations. Her style is all too easy to distinguish.

Must be a _very _special guest of honor if all this effort is to be sunk in.

By the side of the buffet table, I'm holding a really long, delicately-woven cloth with a nighttime pattern studded on, the fabric teasing my skin, my hooves.. The other side of the cloth is held by the always-giddy master caterer slash organizer, Pinkamena Diane Pie…or Pinkie Pie. Apparently she has some degree of contempt for her own name. I could tell. And I could also tell that she knew that I was sympathizing for her.

"Careful now, Melpomene," Pinkie mentions, mane and tail dangling down. "On the count of three, we toss it on the table."

"Got it."

"One. Two. Three!"

The cloth careens wildly in our grasps, both of us nearly losing our balance and grips. On the count of three, it leaps off of our hooves. A sense of accomplishment possesses me, but I suppress it.

"That should do it," I say and smile, proceeding to observe the other decorations. Their designs were the same – a deep violet night sky complete with the twinkling stars and a crescent moon. I near Twilight with another query. I must be sure. "So this guest of honor."

"Yes?" She returns, her horn brimming with a light-colored glow and tying the strings of multiple balloons around the balconies and the other higher places of the hall.

"Must be someone real important for everypony to throw this big shindig. Who is it exactly?"

"It's—"

Pinkie giggles and interjects with her typical flair and high spirits. "Oh, Melpomene. Can't you tell? Look at the decorations. Princess Luna's coming for a visit." Upon finishing the last sentence, she lunges her head down to the rows of pies on the nearby banquet table, her face accumulating crusted and multi-flavored stains. Never have I met someone with such a ravenous urge.

One of the two Royal Pony Sisters? Princess Luna…? She's coming for a visit? Maybe I can receive the answers sooner than I thought. If the day flows accordingly, if I act right, she can fill me in exactly on everything. All of Equestria, the rule that she and Celestia share, Germane, everything… I'll understand whether or not they have incorporated a flawed law, whether or not their leadership is unjust.

"Pinkie‼" Rarity declared, attending to the filling and crumbs on her mane and face. I even concluded this nitpicking as a disorder at one point, only to discard the hypothesis on the grounds of trying to be more sensitive with everypony's flaws and quirks.

"What? It's just a taste test." A quick excuse from Pinkie Pie.

"Taste test or not, you're making quite the mess out of yourself. You _cannot _certainly think of presenting yourself to Princess Luna like _that_!"

"Not a biggie. I've got that covered." She proceeds to the front door, still staying within our eyesight. As though she's some kind of canine, she shakes her entire self in place, splattering the traces from her body. Probably dirtying others within her radius. Finishing, she leaps back in and cries out cheerfully, "Ta-da‼"

"Riiiiiight," Rarity speaks impassively, wearing a poker face of a mask to match. "Just…please stay out of trouble." It sounded as if she were talking to her little sister. With nothing else to comment, she returns to her bundle of minerals and fine stones, studding them on the décor.

That bubbly and devil-may-care nature, that uplifting smile. Is there ever a moment when she isn't like this? Has there ever been one instance where she's been unhappy? Could she even make a Germane pony outside of myself, let alone all of Germane, smile for even one second?

"Pinkie, if you don't mind my asking," I near her cautiously.

"Yes, Melpomene?" She returns as she carries over a platter full of greenery and egg-filled sandwiches to the table.

"You always seem…" I pause, thinking that the word happy isn't accurate enough. "…carefree."

"Why would you say that? That is so not like me!"

"Huh?"

"I care about everything and everypony." It's like talking to a mailbox. _Control, Melpomene. Control._

"No no, I meant you're always smiling. You act like all's well with Equestria. Doesn't it bother you at all?"

"Not exactly." Off from her back slides the platter and on the table it lands.

"Well…why?"

"Come with me."

Her smile gradually wears off. She walks out of Town Hall and out into the Town Square, trotting along the stone bridge. Very close by, I match her gait to keep up with her.

With intricacy, Pinkie explains to me her cheery, devil-may-care attitude. Her bright approach to life and why. As if it were a lesson. She tells me the power and significance of breaking out a smile towards a fellow equine. Beaming at one another makes us feel good and optimistic, that our day will turn out well. One grimace is all it takes to lift anypony, cold or bitter or plainly indifferent, back on their feet. It's all it takes to restore their hope, lift their spirits and urge them to continue living. Pinkie Pie has made it her personal mission to make sure everypony feels complete bliss and happiness, make all that she can smile even for just a brief moment. Throwing parties and elaborate festivities is her way to do that.

Upon finishing her explanation, I grin slightly. Nopony from Germane that I've known has had such a…vibrant take on life. My expression may not be as wide as hers, but it's enough; she realizes that I'm happy.

I explain this to her myself.

"Wow," I say, sitting against the bridge and leaning on it. "No wonder why everypony feels so at home around this part of Equestria." My head wanders around and looks at the industrious and united population of Ponyville. Again, I'm faced with these question. Can Germane ever be bright like Ponyville? Will my home ever learn how to smile? And if they've happened before, can they happen again?

I turn to Pinkie and pick up on her sudden changed mood. The pink and energetic mare is replaced by one of a more contemplative and somber haze, her head lowered and her eyes closed. The downward crescent on her lips now turned upward.

"Hm?" I utter, approaching her while passing by a surely-increasing group of Unicorn and Earth ponies making their merry way to the round building. "Pinkie. What's the matter?"

I rub her back with my left hoof and ease whatever discomfort she may be feeling.

She sighs. There must be more to her story.

"There's actually more to that." My suspicions are reaffirmed again.

"What is it?"

Pinkie's tone starts shifting. "It's, uh…kinda hard to say, but I'll try. My parties…aren't just for the guest. I throw my parties because…well, it's because it's the only way I can really introduce myself. I don't want to be just somepony who shows others around. I also want to be that pony who wants to stick out and show everyone a good time. If nopony likes my parties, then…" She stops herself cold with a desire to stop from finishing the rest of it.

"Then what?"

Swallowing, she finishes the last sentence. "Then that means nopony likes me."

If nopony likes her parties, then that also means nopony likes her. Period. That can't be right. There can't really be any need to do all this for a mare or stallion that's passing by. All to gain his or her approval. Being the kind of pony who wants to show others a good time and make them feel good is more than enough. And even if it's not, it's still enough.

"Oh, Pinkie," I pat her back and decide on my words with much consideration. "That can't really be true."

"Yeah, it is."

"No, it's not. Trust me. You're unlike anypony I've ever met. You're always trying your dardnest to bring a smile. And even if a few stallions and mares don't really like your parties, at least they know that you're doing something nice for them. That's all anypony should really know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Matter of fact, that's what I felt at first, then I eased up a little." She raises her head and looks up at me upon hearing these words, her smile recovered.

"Thanks, Mel."

Again, I choose my next set of words with great awareness, not revealing too much, or any at all, information about my mission. "Come on, let's get back to Town Hall. We're the only ones out here, and I don't wanna miss this."

With that I proceed to the opposite direction.

"Hey, Melpomene," Pinkie halts me.

I turn around and ready myself for whatever she might ask. "Yeah?"

"You, uh…you liked the party I threw for you. Right?"

This question would otherwise be sycophantic, but she asked this with obviously less esteem and more humility.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." I nod to her, cueing her into moving.

From behind her, the clouds were gathering and darkening. A storm must be coming. The sun, its warmth and its radiance was being concealed from our sight. Winds whistling. Thunder and lightning both rumbled and tumbled, rolling like a small ball on a roulette wheel in some grand casino. No raindrops yet, but they were going to come. We knew we had to hurry, lest we end up soaked and soiled.

But something was amiss: there are no Pegasi in the skies commanding the clouds and the weather. Nopony was pushing these vapor masses; Rainbow Dash wasn't up there. She must have gone inside the building already.

The gales were becoming stronger. Leaves forced off of their brances and a few of these branches themselves were forced off of their trees. Autumn might've come early. At least, that's what these forces could be mistaken for.

"Pinkie!" I yell to her, protecting my eyes with my hoof and squinting to preserve my view. My words spoken slowly and as audible as possible.

"What is it!" She yells back at me.

"Doesn't something look strange to you!"

"What!"

"Look up!" I point up high, closing my eyes immediately to shield them from any flying specks of dirt. "Don't you see it!"

"Yeah! It's very cloudy and very windy!"

"No, not that! There's no Pegasi! What do you think's happening!" My guess is what it is: a guess. And it's as good as anyone's.

"I don't know! But whatever it is, we can't stay here! We'll get blown all the way to Canterlot if we do! We better keep moving!"

I go about with Pinkie's suggestion, and we begin inching our way to Town Hall. Slow and sure, but still better than standing around.

With harsh winds like this, it's hard to know where you are, let alone maneuver around. It's even harder to try to communicate. The wind's whispers and whipping have become feral shouts. I've encountered different kinds of unwieldy weather more times than I can count, some of them even more unwieldier than this one and some even more unwieldier than each other. Ranging from pebble-like hail to heavy rains to intense heat waves to even earthquakes.

This heck of a current isn't too troublesome, but it's still annoying to deal with.

"Hey, Melpomene!" Pinkie calls back to me.

I keep my eyes squinted, trying to respond to her "Yeah!"

"Is it always like this in Germane! Is it always cold, lonely, windy and cloudy there!" She's hit the nail on the head with that description. But there is not a trace of shame on my part. No shame for my home's miserable conditions. It is what it is. It'll change for the better.

I respond without a shift in my mood. "Kinda! It's real crazy there!" Although I don't know if crazy is the right word to describe it. Sounds too…exaggerated. Nonetheless… "This is nothing compared to what we usually see and—"

Before I could end, an unexpected sight quiets me and prompts me to gasp. From where I was looking, a flash of lightning strikes, ripping past the clouds and crashing down on the Equestrian soil. And passing through the blast of light was a flying silhouette descending from the gray masses. The figure neared closer to the ground, and it looked like a royal chariot with a complex design ridden by what looked like a horned and winged mare and pulled by four Pegasus ponies.

For the first time in quite a while, I've never felt this scared. This unnerved, enfeebled. There's something about this mare that I can't explain, that's beyond explanation. Some invisible force that humbles me, not that I really place myself on a pedestal. Unless my general cockiness and arrogance counts.

The chariot touched solid ground. The four Pegasus ponies were wearing dark and gleaming armors, their backs plated with expertly-smithed chain mail suits and their heads protected by tough yet elegant helmets. All of them settled down after four or five clops. While the clouds stayed shaded, the winds simmer down. Both lightning and thunder have halted.

Pinkie and I slowly open our eyes fully and witness and gasp at a…rather rare sight. From the chariot, a violet shape steps down with grace in its movement – a darkened slender mare with a unicorn horn and a pair of wings. Her hair lucid and twinkling like the stars of a night sky, which is exactly what the cutie mark on her flank is.

This pony. It must be…

"Princess Luna…!" Pinkie Pie greets and bows before her with overpowering reverence. Just as the tapestry back in Germane Town Hall and the stories I've heard and read described her. A regal equine who has complete affinity over the night, its pure white moon, its numerous stars and the constellations and patterns they form.

"_This _is Princess Luna?" My voice trembles. I'm still baffled. But I don't know exactly what I'm baffled at. I don't know if I'm baffled at the fact that she really _is _standing before me, the very low odds of this happening at all, how the Royal Sisters really do exist – I was actually skeptical about it, I'll be honest right now – or all three of these.

"The very same, my little pony," Luna confirms.

I return the answer with a bowing posture of my own.

"I-it is an honor…your majesty." It's really happening.

"Likewise, Pinkie Pie and…"

I raise my head and make my name known to her. "Melpomene. Please call me Melpomene, Princess."

"Very well. 'Tis an honor, Pinkie Pie and Melpomene."

My head lowers again. Both me and Pinkie hear hooves stepping forward, and the sound of Luna's voice as the walking stops.

"I must ask you, Melpomene. You are not of Ponyville folk," she notices with a keen eye. "Where dost thou hail from?"

"I come from—"

She stops me abruptly. "Please, my subjects. Please rise. This is a…rather embarrassing sight."

The two of us do so, and I clear my throat, apologizing for any undue awkwardness. "Sorry. I come from the city of Germane, in the Southern Hemisphere of Equestria. I am a soldier in the Army Division of its Military; I'm the Colonel, actually. It's very far from here."

"Germane…" The name intrigues her. Then again, outsiders from that forsaken place will find it interesting. It's hardly talked about, but when it's mentioned, it'll grab everypony's attention like flies.

An equally-intrigued Pinkie asks, stunned. "You're a soldier?" My only response is a few meek and slow nods.

"How quaint. My sister has mentioned that name several times." That means that they know a thing or two about Germane, or maybe have a history with it that nopony is aware of.

"Do you know much about Germane, your highness?"

"I cannot say that I do. You will have to request an audience from my sister Celestia back in Canterlot. Only she knows all about it."

Celestia is the only one who really knows… Gosh darn it!

"I see."

Pinkie inquires about my curiosity. "Why're you asking all of a sudden, Mel?"

The Kaiser sprouts up in my brain. I can't give myself away entirely. "Let's just say that Germane's leader…doesn't exactly have a lot of faith in the Princesses."

"What is the name of your leader, Colonel Melpomene?"

"Hoofler. Kaiser Hoofler."

Luna retreats her head and strokes her chin. She's also familiar with the name, or at least heard of it at some point. She faces me again to speak. "That is another name my older sister has mentioned. I am sorry if I am of no help to you, Colonel Melpomene. You will have to address my sister about all of this."

I lower my head, crestfallen. I'll have to wait a little longer to gain the information I seek.

"I see," I conclude, lifting my head back up and seeing Pinkie staring at me with eyes of concern and worry.

"But I assure you, Melpomene. There is no flaw in our law. Our care for all of Equestria is genuine and purely unbiased. The wellbeing of our subjects is of our greatest interest and of top priority."

How could she just say that? If that _is _true, then why is Germane suffering? Why do these outer cities get to live such perfect lives while there is turmoil in every corner we cross?

Celestia has not disclosed her knowledge to all of Equestria, not even her own sister. All she gives out are clues and teases. This hypothesis spurs me to resort to force, but I don't want to sink that low. If all goes accordingly, I'll be filled in without anypony getting hurt. If everything goes smoothly, Celestia can tell me most, if not all, of what she knows about my city.

"I suppose so," I half-reaffirm what Luna has said and continue on my way to Town Hall. "Come, Princess."

"Call me Luna. No need for formalities." She grins.

And I grin back. Pinkie Pie joins my side. "Alright, then. Come…Luna. The banquet's this way."

The pink filly jumps in place; she's back in full Pinkie mode. "Letsgoletsgoletsgo, LET'S GO‼ You're missing your own party, Luna."

I chortle lightly. "We'll just give everypony that same old 'fashionably late' excuse. That'll work."

"Right. Come, guards. You are invited, too." Luna giggles, and it's off to the honorary banquet. With each step I take, I formulate my report to the Kaiser word by word.

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to tell me your two cents, guys. Your two cents about Melpomene, Germane, anything.<em>

_Peace out. ^_^_


	11. The Fillybuster of Germane

Day six. Almost a full fortnight since I've left Germane.

One more day left before I leave for the Unicorn ponies' capital, Canterlot. And what better way to spend my last day than to venture into the shrouded and eerie Everfree Forest…and perform a favor for one more pony.

As usual, my necessities are latched on my back. Those items are my knife, my pen, my notebook and my rolls of paper to send to the Kaiser. With swift machete-like slashes, the shrubbery and foliage that hinders are cut down. And I must say there is so much to slice that I can't even tell if the path I'm taking is the right one.

But at least I have a reliable source accompanying me along the way.

"Not even the Cakes can slice that fast," lowly, the tender yellow Pegasus Fluttershy comments. She hasn't seen or been near somepony with such robust weaponry skills. Not that it's anything to be proud of. "My friends said that you're a soldier."

"You heard right."

To clamp a weapon by its hilt or pull its trigger is exhausting. You picture the monster that you turn to when you set foot on the battlefield. The enemies that impede your path also crop up. The wounds inflicted by a firearm or a melee weapon is enough to break even the most hardened spirit. But those who live for the thrill of combat have been hardened to the point where fighting and killing have become a part of their daily routine. Stains of blood, the scent of gunpowder and the steel edge of a knife are the name of the game. Taking lives sucks away so much of my strength. But if doing so means that I've proven my devotion to my friends, my family, my home and my leader, then it's all worth it at the end of the day.

"Yes, but still… If you're a soldier, that must mean that you're so strong and brave. You get to be the best you can be all the time, everytime." She retains the low voice. "But um…it must be hard, always going out to fight with other ponies. What _is _it like, Melpomene?"

"I think it'd be better if I, uh, don't go into too much detail there." I can't tell her the horrors in detail. She's a slab of glass, and I might just be the bundle of pebbles that will break her.

"Oh…okay."

From there, the walk around the forest goes quiet. A question crops up and breaks the monotony.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Already, this is feeling awkward.

"Yes?"

"Celestia, er…I mean Princess Celestia. What is she like?" She should know. She's met her countless times already. According to Twilight, the six of them are acquainted with the Royal Sisters. "Ruthless? Cold? Unfeeling?"

Her tone raises slightly. "Princess Celestia? She's wise and powerful and…everything a princess should be. Where did 'ruthless', 'cold' and 'unfeeling' come from?"

The Kaiser's face appears before my eyes as I hear the question. He holds Celestia and Luna with contempt. He thinks that they aren't doing their jobs right. This is all a game to them. He wants to take that seat of power from them. But everypony I've met… They're living their everyday lives with faith and reassurance. Their trust in their alicorn rulers is strong and it shows. No sign of it being or having been broken has been shown. Surely there's something wrong here. Or maybe there _isn't_ anything wrong at all. The Kaiser might just be making such harsh assumptions for no reason. He could be blowing this out of proportion.

Wait a minute. Why am I doubting my own leader? Why do I have the nerve to question him?

"Melpomene?" The call of my name brings me back to my senses. I haven't answered Fluttershy's question yet. I barely turn around and answer, casting a quick glance at her hovering slightly above the soil.

"Germane's Kaiser," I tell her.

"Germane? Where you're from?"

"Yeah." I turn my head back and concentrate on my path, continuing with my answer. "Kaiser Hoofler. He's, uh, not very fond of your princesses. He blames them for everything horrible that's happened to us. But he's never even met them yet. He doesn't actually know who they are."

As I spoke, another question arises. One that takes only common sense to answer. How could someone despise a pony he or she hasn't met yet? How could one hate someone else based on just assumptions?

"What _is _Germane like?" Tch! The same question again. Everypony's always just so curious about my home city. Their visions of it are spontaneous, elegant and terribly false. Germane has been reduced from its former glory. That is to say, if it _was _a glorious place to begin with.

Sighing reluctantly, I breathe deeply and brace myself, preparing to give a valid answer. "Before I get started I'd like to say that no, it isn't what you'd think it is. It's not glamorous or anything. There are no sparkling city lights at night. In fact, there's hardly any light at all. All night, no light. We can barely tell day from night. Taxes are also unreasonably high. Families have to get at each others' throats just to afford dinner. It's hard to leave the city because we need so much labor to keep everything together. Long story short, Germane is the saddest place on Equestria." I could go on, but I don't want to think about too many depressing, sappy matters. Despite my efforts to relinquish them, they remain. They come back anyway.

I guess I can't really let go of what has happened. Perhaps they're there to stay as a base for how we mold ourselves. Our misfortunes, our shortcomings and our faults are there to remind us and empower or shatter us. In the end, whatever happens is a result of our own power. We either stay down or we rise back up, and everything that's happened to us prior is either our detriment or our source of strength.

But I digress. I hate delving into philosophical tangents. It makes me feel old, like someone who belongs to a nursing home, where you are unable to stand on your own two feet and be able to do things by yourself. And what an ugly thought that's turning out to be.

Shuddering at the thought, I discard it.

"Is that why you left Germane?" Fluttershy continued.

"Part of it. The other part is me doing someone a favor." My careful wording wins again.

"How were you able to leave?" These images are like glue. They're slathered on a portrait of Hoofler and slapped onto my face.

"I'm the Kaiser's personal favorite, according to him. Plain and simple." This is becoming too taxing to maintain. I have to change strategy. "Now could you please take it easy on the questions, Fluttershy?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be quiet now." The pegasus apologizes, her voice lowering noticeably. A little too harsh.

We should be very close.

With my knife clasped in my mouth, I slash again and again, the bushes, branches and other shrubbery stumbling down the ground. There's an odd stare in my eyes. I can't deduce whether it's a stare of determination or one that simply wants to get over and done with a favor that she never wanted to do. Not that I'm that kind of mare.

Just a few hundred paces more and we see a hut built from a certain wood, a roof rightfully mounted on top. Its strawy strands overhanging beyond the different sides of the exterior. Curious décor from left to right, including masks and bony decorations.

"A hut," I ask with a garbled voice. My knife is kept away and I turn to Fluttershy and ask. "This way, Fluttershy?"

"Y-yes."

"And this is where this Zecora lives, right?"

"That's right." She's not the type to answer with confidence, or simply speak without having to break a sweat.

She mentioned a zebra living in Ponyville's outskirts. A pony adorned with black and white stripes from head to hoof, one who goes by the name of Zecora. Of all the creatures that Equestria has to offer, zebras have garnered the most of my interest by a large margin. When one thinks about it, we're not really different. We have similar diets and eating patterns, we have quite the snout, we were born with four hooves and we move the same way. That must mean that they live the typical pony life.

All this must also mean that zebras too have cutie marks and obtain them upon discovering their destinies in life.

My curiosity runs wild again, like a clueless cow from a cattle on the run from something it thought it saw, one that needs to be quieted down and led back to the barn. I get a hold of my eagerness to learn and put a leash on it.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here," I point out the strange silence circling the hut. "She _is _home, right?"

"She should be. Unless she's looking for ingredients."

"You mentioned that Zecora's always brewing up all sorts of potion. Did you need a particular one?"

Fluttershy lands on the ground and proceeds with her explanation. Her leporine companion Angel seems to have been afflicted with a certain strain of virus. Not terminal or severe, but it's proven to be incurable. Shown through irritating fever-like symptoms including constant itching in between the ears and legs, involuntary coughing and congested sinuses. And these signs continue to fuel Angel's already problematic temperament. As a double whammy, the more the poor creature becomes agitated and annoyed, the symptoms worsen and become more and more apparent.

I doubt that the last part is a coincidence. Strangely, my pegasus friend doesn't seem to acknowledge that.

Refusing to raise that part of the issue, I reply and nod in a straightforward fashion. "I see."

"And that's why I need Zecora's help. I can't think of any other ways to help poor little Angel."

Still…given how the rabbit behaves, especially when I'm around – yes, I've met the critter – I doubt that 'Angel' sounds…apt.

"Then let's go. I've been itching to see what a zebra looks like. Meet one, y'know."

She overreacts slightly. "You're itching, Melpomene? Oh, goodness! I didn't know it was contagious! Oh, this is bad. We better hurry and—"

I giggle out a sentence to stop her overblown rambling. "It's an expression, Fluttershy. Relax. Geez Louise."

Shaking my head, I trek down the small slope carefully, Fluttershy still following behind me. Past the dried bone ornaments, I tap the wooden door four times, and it creaks open in response. From the emerging gap, two turquoise eyes peep. Attached to a face with a striped pattern.

"Ah, somepony comes to my home. Please, enter. You are most welcome." From her voice, one could tell that she's not from here.

The door opens fully. Fluttershy and I enter. She has been here before, but my eyes gaped open at the shelves full of strange trinkets and baubles, herbs and materials, masks, bones and other items that don't need to be elaborated on. And in the middle of this large room, a bubbling and gurgling cauldron rests on a metal rack, surrounded by many rocks forming a circle. Beneath it, a flame ignited through slabs of wood of varying thickness.

It's also apparent that she's brewing up another recipe. For what, I can't be bothered to find out.

And there she was, just as I expected. A creature the same build as us. Four hooves, a snout, a striped coat, a striped mane and tail, even a cutie mark, the whole enchilada. It was only after I had inspected her that I noticed her talking.

"Fluttershy, how nice to see you again. And what is this, I see you have a new friend." She's clearly talking about me.

"Why yes. Melpomene, this is Zecora. Zecora, this is Melpomene."

I reach out my hoof for a shake. "Pleasure to meet you. T'snot everyday I get to see a zebra."

"A pleasure to meet _you_, Melpomene. And you are not from Ponyville, I see?"

"No, I'm not." I answer, feigning retreat.

The winged pony starts with the details. "Melpomene's from another city. From Germane. She's actually a—"

Quickly I intervene… "I'm gonna go take a look around." …and turn to Zecora for her approval. "If you don't mind that is."

"It is alright, I do not mind. Explore my home all you like, it is fine."

Off to the shelves and racks with me. Everywhere I go, high and low, potions, ingredients, apparel and furniture…all of which seemed to fall under the category of 'exotic'. Given that this is a first for me, I didn't expect myself to be readily familiar with…anything, really. From the looks of everything around me, Zecora must be an herbalist or a shaman of some sort. Somepony who hails from a different land, one that's miles away from here. Just like myself.

From the sidelines, I could hear their voices. They're discussing about a solution that the zebra's whipped up, that might just cure Angel's ailment. I had no idea that zebras were so fond of speaking in rhymes. It's amusing, to say anything. She'd win a writing contest, hands down. What with that kind of vocabulary and timing.

I continued scrounging around, keeping myself busy. The combined scent of all the bottles, filled or emptied, made me somewhat nauseous. Just a matter of not being used to these sorts of fragrances and how they cumulate.

Their talking carried on for minutes. Roughly five tops. At the same time, I was still snooping around, inhaling whatever bottle of mixture caught my senses, reading whatever books that piqued my brain, wearing whatever clothing I found most ridiculous and looking like an idiot in the process. I could hear the cauldron bubbling and gurgling even louder. It was easy to mistake for a pony brushing his or her teeth and gargling up the mouthwash or toothpaste. Definitely Zecora, creating that cure that Fluttershy needs.

Another ten minutes in and the gurgling ends. Simultaneously, the temperature drops; she must have been using an intense flame to heat the cauldron, and finally put it out.

"It is done at last," the zebra recites, and I do a one-eighty to see it. "But you must remember. It works only if one maintains its temper. To swallow it, to ingest it wholly is not enough. Little Angel must first learn when and when not to be rough. This brew will only help, if nothing else. The true cure for _agitis_ is to mind one's self."

So it wasn't a coincidence. The worse Angel's behavior becomes, the worse the symptoms become. And how appropriately named, this disease is. _Agitis…_

"I'll let Angel know," she bows in appreciation and takes the bottle the potion is kept in. "Thank you, Zecora."

"Impressive," I comment with a grin. "Really, I am. Somepony who has the answers to everything. I like that."

"And what about you Melpomene, my dear? There must be other reasons for your being here."

"Just felt like looking around, Zecora."

"No no no, not just my hut. You come from someplace else that has kept itself shut. You have arrived to Ponyville, but I do not know why. I cannot discern it, even by looking into your eyes." She hits the nail on the head. Must be her intuition telling her this. But no one really has to know why I'm here. Okay, they can know that I'm doing this for Germane's Kaiser, but they can't discover the whole story. It's exhausting if they learn it all, and it's exhausting for me to have to explain the whole thing.

Sighing, I answer the zebra's query. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

She says nothing, responding instead with a "Hm?" To her ingredients and samples she attends to, gathering several of them. From insect thoraxes to mineral shards to ooze-ish substances, she tosses every last one into her cauldron. "More of you Melpomene, I would like to know. Only one more ingredient and all will show. You try so hard to hide everything under a cover. Here in Ponyville there is no worry; everypony trusts one another." With all the prerequisites thrown into the mix, she brings out one final ingredient: a golden brown tree branch. A branch from a _commúnicó_ tree. She must have very strong ties if she could get her hooves on one of these.

As the stretch of wood falls out of her mouth and plops into the boiling liquid, Zecora mutters to herself as silently as possible. Following this with a chant in some foreign tongue. I wasn't so easily fooled; I detected the movement of her lips and knew that she was uttering my name.

Fluttershy's nerves were starting to get to her. She starts backing up to a wall, all shaken up.

I was getting nervous for two reasons. The first was that I was going to be involved with whatever the end result from this experiment will be.

And the other is that a particular fear I wished wouldn't happen will happen – eventually, my life was going to flash before my very eyes. It didn't matter how, it was going to. All the things I've felt, all the things I've gone through, up to this point. My thoughts, my feelings, my strengths and weaknesses, my decisions, my ups and downs. This could be a way to keep me or put me back on the right track, not that I've really ever made any bad decisions or lost my way. It's not like I'm going to die or anything, but it's always seemed like I was going to be reminded of it all.

The worst part of it is that there're more than one ponies present. Nothing for me to keep to myself. Like having a dress or saddle on your back stripped off of you and exposed for whatever kind of pony you are.

One full minute in and a cloud of twinkling purple gas explodes from the pot. Fluttershy yelps and cowers beneath one of Zecora's decorative masks. Zecora herself stays perfectly still, head tilted upwards and eyes closed. Focusing.

"Whoa!" I could not fathom exactly what's happening. In my speechlessness, the deep colored mass of vapor jets at me and circles my body, leaving me gasping and feeling disarmed. "What's happening?" I fought to stay perfectly still, and I did. But it didn't stop my fear crippling me. The fume wasn't poisonous and it didn't sting my eyes, but I didn't know what it was going to do to me. My first option, and the only option I took was swatting it away, and it did no good.

For the first time, I hear Fluttershy speaking loudly. No, I'm not kidding. "Melpomene!"

The cloud continues to revolve around me and finishes at thirty seconds…which felt like thirty _hours_. Why did I let this meager gaseous matter get the best of me?

Upon its return above the cauldron it cropped up from, there are many sparkles within the cloud. Zecora chants again, and these glitters culminate into a large, flashing jolt, nearly blinding everyone in its vicinity.

The flash fades and we lower our hooves from our faces and uncover our eyes. What we see in front of us, my whole existence in this world. My life here in Equestria. Literally. In visible, detailed and decipherable form.

_The slums of Germane. The lowest of the low. Rock bottom. Right in front of me…me as a tiny filly. That red coat, that glittering sapphire It was an ordinary day, one filled with scavenger hunts at the local marketplace for food, food _scrapes_ and mundane items that might prove to be of some use, all accompanied with a bright and hopeful face…and some humming, here and there. As they always say, _one pony's trash is another pony's treasure_._

_Not that it bothered me at all. Not that our lowly status in society was a huge problem…_

"_Any luck?" A voice came from behind. Readily I recognize it._

_Keeping that mask of hope on, I turn to him and respond. "Oh hey, big brother. Yeah, found something alright."_

_An earth stallion with a malachite coat. His mane and tail were of an olive touch. His cutie mark, a pile of different metallic ingots. An emblem of his scavenger-like professions and his precious silver tongue. My older brother, Grey Soul. His physical strength was on par with that of his mouth. He was aware of every occurrence within the slums. Nothing ever got by him. If something bothered him, he didn't wait a month. He didn't wait a week. He didn't wait a single minute. He dealt with it on the spot. It was irritating half the time, but for the other half it made me realize that this was his way of showing his care._

_I showed him a broken oil lamp I had come across during my hunt._

_He scanned it thoughtfully. Reaching a decision, he said. "Won't do any good trying to use it. But there's still a bit of oil left in this sucker." A smile stretched from one chin to the other. "Melpomene, how'dcha like to have a grilled dandelion sandwich for dinner? My specialty."_

"_Awesome!" I cried, pumping my hoof down in excitement. I put it down immediately, remembering someone else in our little family. Our little brother, Ambient. "And what about—"_

"_Got little Ambient covered, Mel. Hey why don't you head back to the tent and put this lamp away? That way no one gets their dirty little hooves on it."_

"_Will do, Grey."_

_I ran with the lamp carefully clamped in my mouth. Our rugged little tent, I mean our _home_, was only three minutes away. A single minute if one rushes there. The thought of two slices of bread with dandelion flowers and its heads squashed in between for dinner, all freshly roasted, made me giggle in anticipation and drool slightly. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going._

_It _would've _taken a minute had it not been for one small bump. I slammed against a passerby pony and dropped the lamp. Once I saw who it was, my soul was doused in fire._

"_Well lookie what we have here. Little Melpomene's up to no good again. Where'd that lamp come from, buster?"_

_An ebony-coated, teal-haired pony whose attitude was as rough as his mane and tail with a pair of boxing gloves for a cutie mark. A rival of sorts to me and my siblings – Ebony. Looking back, I wouldn't blame him for becoming what he has become._

"_I can honestly say I found this lamp, and I can honestly say you're not having it!"_

_My affinity for pickpocketing has rubbed a few ponies the wrong way. Ebony and his brother Ivory were repeat victims of my escapades. Constantly, they and many others would be robbed blind of their food and belongings. My big brother Grey did the apologizing and the compensating for me. I've gotten so accustomed to pilfering other unexpecting ponies that it's become…well, second nature isn't enough of a description. More like a perfected art, if you will. Even in broad daylight, I was quick and vigilant. I was literally invisible if there were shadows for me to work with. Feel free to be captivated or offended by this._

_Greedily, I grabbed the lamp and hug it tightly to keep it away._

"_Oh, you're giving us that lamp, little girl." Another has joined. And there he was. The younger brother to Ebony, Ivory. His name fitted him, what with that ivory coat and oak-colored mane and tail. "Fork it over and you get to keep your teeth."_

"_What in Equestria's going on, now?" It's Grey to the rescue. I didn't really need the assistance, but I was one for taking whatever was in front of me. "How many bits did she take from you this time?"_

"_None. We just want that lamp." Ivory cried._

"_You dopes know how it goes here, remember? 'Finders keepers, losers weepers'. I keep this lamp and you watch us use it and eat your hearts out."_

_Yeah…I had quite the mean streak as a filly._

"_Y'know, I can sympathize with you two. It's not fun getting robbed." Grey gave me a stern look and speared my spirit. He turned back to the brothers with more to say. "But I also sympathize with anypony who gets hurt. I catch you laying a hoof on my sister, and I'll do things to you that you'll wish you never made me do."_

"_Threats?" Ivory chuckled, doing most of the talking. "I know you've quite some wit, but I never thought you'd resort to—"_

"_Fine." Ebony intruded. "And you can expect me to mangle all three of you up if I ever catch _her _hooves in one of our satchels. Deal?" His little brother was surprised. Ebony of the infamous Ebony and Ivory siblings making an arrangement._

_A hoofshake was exchanged. Ever since then, I've simmered down on the thieving. But it didn't mean I was going to stop._

The images take a short pause and the gas returns to its full form.

Fluttershy had stopped her cowering and looked on at my memories, enamored by the filly "me". She floated from behind and landed at my side.

"Oh, Melpomene," she gushes, overcome by what she's seeing. Smiling so much that she's straining her face. "You're so cute when you were a filly". This is a first for everyone in this room. This is something that I hope won't happen again.

Zecora comments on what she had witnessed.

"You looked rather happy so long as you were with your brothers. The trials and difficulties of your youth life were no bother. But dear Melpomene, as a filly, was quite the troublemaker. Now let us see where these actions did take her."

_Five years later. I had grown up and grown out of being a nuisance to others. I was still doing what I had to, taking the most desperate measures and accomplishing my goals by any means necessary._

_The Germane military boot camp was a trying affair. Mares and stallions of all races were vying for that small opportunity to join the ranks of Kaiser Hoofler's finest. Only few would graduate. Those who survived with flying colors would leave the camp as ensigns in the division that demanded whatever in-born talents they had. The Air Force required the coordination and bravado of Pegasus ponies. Intelligence personnel are comprised of Unicorns who'd put their analytical prowess and overall judgment to the best possible use. Earth ponies would implement their pure physical strength and stamina to fit the role demanded by the Army division._

_And there I was, at my teenage years. Among many other up-and-comers. One of the _very _few fillies that've reached that point. At the start of an obstacle course. That was the defining moment for me. Of everything I've done, of everything that's happened to me, that one event crafted the pony I had become._

_Had it not been for the Kaiser, I wouldn't have made it this far. He had taken an admiration to my swiftness and cunning, how I was the best at what I did. Picking ponies' pockets. It was something I could not pass up. If I drafted myself into the frontlines, dragged my carcass to the battlefield and bled for my home, then I'd be leading the life of somepony significant. I'd be at the top of the food chain, and my little brother Ambient would be given nicely-funded education. We'd finally leave the slums._

_In a starting position._

"_Don't expect to win so easily, little miss filthy hooves," one of my rivals lanced his usual snarks, something to throw me off._

"_Don't expect me to lose that easily either, parasprite bait." I snarked back._

"_At least I don't have a dead relative to disappoint either."_

_Grey Soul. My big brother. He…left us four months prior. It goes to show what stress can do to a pony. It was hard being the oldest in the family and having to fend for one another. Grey didn't show it, but I've known him long enough to empathize. Picking things up from the dirt road or side walk, or even taking things that don't belong to you, aren't enough to help you get through the day. He started staying up late, gathering all that he could. Losing large amounts of sleep in the process. Even Ebony and Ivory were starting to show signs of concern. I guess obsession with one's enemies makes for strange bedfellows when it comes down to it. Hatred has the chance to breed sympathy, and the brothers proved that. That would've put a smile on Grey's face._

_This clown next to me just had to rub it in. I swore to myself before the challenge began that he wasn't just going to leave as one of the losers. He was going to leave as the biggest one. It circled in my mind, and all the words the drill sergeant spoke to us passed in one ear and out the other._

_One shot was fired, and it was everypony for themselves. Going as fast as the laws of physics allowed. And I went, hooves burning and blistering with that aching urge to come out on top. Slaloming through the row of poles set before us. Running across a path of hot stones and rocks. Leaping over a muddy gap. Scaling that twenty foot-high wooden wall. Each one transitioning from the last seamlessly, in that precise order._

_The sweat on my brow. The pores on my body that caught them, the fierce gaze that slashed any and all in its path. My ruffled mane… All of them were a testament to how much I wanted it all. I couldn't let myself make the slightest slip-up. The tiniest mistake could render my hardwork, my poured blood, utterly useless._

_Everypony was exhausted, no doubt. But I needed just one last "oomph". Either out of stress or desperation – or a brief sight of my little brother smiling at me and remaining oblivious to my tribulations –that much needed adrenaline rush had been triggered._

_I was at the final obstacle – the tall roped wall climb. Just when my grip was weakening, an inexplicable force pushed me through, and I darted up the wooden wall and dropped down to the large, inflated pad._

"_Time!" The drill sergeant hollered, clocking me in. Many had wiped out with very few being able to catch up, just as expected. The poor trash-talking fool wasn't up that wall; he probably called it quits. Served him right._

_My energy was leaving me, I could barely stay on my hooves. All for those words from the higher-ups and in-charges that made everything pay off to be heard._

_And there he stood. The Kaiser of Germane. Hoofler. He walked towards me and stopped there, extending his hoof in fellowship. The smile on his face told me I could give him everything I was, with the faith that he wouldn't destroy it all._

_In response, I stretched my own hoof out and shook his._

_Grey would've been proud, I felt it._

The scenes played out…and ended. Not only was I recollecting my past experiences, but I was narrating them as well.

"Wow," Fluttershy whispers. "It must be hard having to go all through that. Losing your big brother and watching out for you little brother. Grey would be proud, yes he would." Why did she say that last sentence?

"You think so?" Again, the wrong question comes out.

Zecora walks forward. "There is no doubt that he is glad that you are the best sibling anypony could have had. But besides the riches, what else did you gain? Do you not see how you are tied to a chain?"

That was insulting to hear. I did not lose my way, and I am certainly not anyone's puppet on a string nor am I some immoral pet. How could somepony who doesn't know me imply such absurd things?

I do what I do now because of my allegiance to Germane. To my Kaiser, my leader. My decisions are still made by me, of my own volition. I take my weapon, be it crossbow, sword, mace, knife or gun, and use them to glorify the name of my home and the ponies I share it with. Nothing more, nothing less. I am still my own pony. I know of my free will. And to have someone question me on this kind of matter…

Violently, I rebuke. "What do you know? I take back what I said. You _act _like you have the answers to everything! I didn't lose my way, I didn't! Everything I do is for my home, and everything I do is done with my own consciousness! I am not a puppet on a string."

"If that is what you want, deny it all you can. You are as astray as sheep, that I understand. Prove to me then that your choices are your own and not Kaiser Hoofler's, as it has been shown."

That was it. The snare has caught me. I wasn't sure anymore if I really am still my own pony. Maybe I'm just running errands for the Kaiser. Maybe that's all that really is, I'm shackled. Shackled by my "loyalty" to Germane. Zecora's figured that out, she's got me. So has Fluttershy.

Grey has always pestered me about that. Not forgetting who and what I am, or some cheesy nonsense like that. _If ever you lose your way, make your own._ That never seems to stay in my head consistently.

I was humbled for the first time in a long time.

Sighing, I turn to my Pegasus friend and tell her, "Let's go, Fluttershy. We got what we came for, we can leave now."

She responds. "Oh, okay. Thank you again, Zecora."

"Fluttershy, there is no need. Oh, and Melpomene…"

"What?"

"Think hard and think long…of what I've said, before all goes wrong." Was that a threat or a warning? The former seemed likelier.

Back into the Everfree Forest, and hopefully back to Ponyville.

Fluttershy was staying at my left this time.

"No one knows about what happened back there. You got that?" I demand, tending to the cut on my very spirit.

She answers meekly. "O-okay."

Talk about making a mouthful out of what's supposed to be a friendly visit. How am I going to explain _this _to the Kaiser…?

* * *

><p><em>In memory of my aunt who fought a battle against cancer for years now and lost. The Lord is not too far now. May your soul be guided to his eternal heavenly home, and may you gain respite from this vile world.<em>


	12. Contemplation

_I'm feeling real great. I was close to giving up on this story, even though I really want to continue with it. But I've managed to pull myself together._

_Sorry if the last few chapters felt like such a grind. Now that we're past them, hopefully I can make the story flow the way I meant for it to._

_Anyway, without further adieu...  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Begin transmutation phase. The deadline is to be met accordingly. I won't settle for anything less."<p>

"Yes, my Lord. I'll instruct the rest of the team ASAP. Alright, everypony! Stop what you're doing! New orders from the Kaiser: transmutation starts now, and we are to finish by dawn tomorrow morning. He isn't going to accept half-hearted effort!"

Germane Laboratory was at its most active. The research team, composed of unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies alike, worked like they never have before. Each one of them attending to their duties, their stations and machinery. Pulling levers, pushing buttons, jotting down notes on their clipboards.

In the middle of the confined space, a glass capsule with a multitude of wires connected to it. Contained within itself, a dark box bearing a malevolent design, exuding a heinous and distortive energy. The cloud grew and grew. Not one pony in that room knew of the extremes that they were taking, that they were ordered to carry out. They did not know of the dangers that presented when one dared to tamper with this highly volatile substance. All that was registered in their minds was to fulfill what their leader willed, to take to their areas of work with a mindless disposition.

Not one knew, save for Kaiser Hoofler himself. Pleased with the progress his faithful were making, he perched himself on one of his many ravishing thrones, seated above the laboratory and watching down from a chamber that gave him and only him access. Taking on an eager set of eyes to watch his team, he considered many things. What his intentions would bring for his ponies, what drove him to take these measures and the sheer ire that he always felt when recollecting on these matters.

The many notes Hoofler jotted down began to surface in him. He had tasked a specified unit of the Army forces with a very crucial and very difficult excavation mission. He'd never forget the stallions and mares that bravely accepted and volunteered. The item in question was the very box that was being examined and tested in that room. He needed a specialized team of capable ponies that not only had the will to push through, but the capabilities to shrug off whatever kind of harmful effect the box left.

"_Hold it! We've hit something!"_

"_Excellent work, my little ponies. Now. Bring her down‼"_

"_You heard him! Come on, everypony‼"_

Images of loaders, tractors and a crane started to play behind Hoofler's eyes. An open area adjacent to Germane's outer boarders and a nearby mountain range. The excavation team had just finished a full-scale dig on a large portion of land. At Hoofler's command, the crane's hook was lowered into the huge hole. Everypony else was ordered to stay a certain radius away from the hole to avoid falling in.

"_A little more. Little more… Stop! Alright, you got it. Back it up!"_

"_Yes. Yes, that's it! Faster‼"_

The hook made its ascent, and attached to it was the very box that currently stays in his possession. The 'boon' that he had been anticipating. Its name leaving a mark on the souls of those who know of it – Paradox.

"_Never thought it was real, let alone be near it. Be careful. I don't want to see any scratches or dents on it."_

"_Understood, Kaiser."_

A crate fabled to detect, and even contain, the negative emotions of those within its vicinity, turning those feelings into a malleable source of power that defies boundaries and laws. Urban folklore has also told of its ability to grant the desires of ponies who have suffered great pain, both physical and emotional. How steep the price was, how dire the consequences were – not only to him, but to his subjects – Hoofler did not know nor did he expressed much care for. He was going to obtain what he wants, what he needs. By whatever means he must resort to.

"Celestia. Luna," the ruthless leader spoke to himself, his reminiscing coming to an end. "I'm going to repay you…everything you did to me, my city and my ponies a million times over. I'll do it or die trying…! Just you wait!"

His musings coming to an end, Hoofler rose from his throne and made his way down the staircase to monitor the work in progress. A grin crept upon his lips once he saw a portion of the box's aura turn into a deep black, solid mineral-like material. The basis for the tools that he will need, that he will use to bring down the princesses.

At the raising of his right forehoof, three members from the laboratory staff were ordered to carefully take the dark slab out of the capsule. They did so, lifting the large span of cold solid on their backs. Bringing it to the Kaiser's study per his command.

His vision was about to be realized. The slight squint of his eye established that.

_Ponyville – the day after…_

The sun shined on the inhabitants of Ponyville, as it normally does. Fillies and colts laughing and playing, learning from each other. Mares and stallions carrying out their respective agendas. Some performing tasks a little too hastily as if their lives depended on them, others casually taking their time as they should.

Work, play and relaxation.

For Twilight Sparkle and her five companions, the latter was on their schedule. Their ideal venue to let the stress ease off and melt away is the humble town's well-renouned salon and spa.

"Oooh. These herbs are absolutely gorgeous. I must get a sample," Rarity mentions with glee, referring to the juniper scent of the spa water around her.

"You'll have to thank Zecora for that…again. Juniper berries and shrubs are hard to come by." Fluttershy includes, feeling the warmth of the steam working its rejuvenating power.

Applejack couldn't help but think about her beloved farm from this discussion. If Sweet Apple Acres' orchards aren't limited in what they can produce, then she could end up with a supply of such exotic finds. "Juniper trees in SAA. Land sakes, what Ah would do ta make 'em happen."

"Fill me in if you're gonna try that out, AJ. I'll be your one-pony weather team, providing the rain and sunlight you might need." Rainbow Dash joins in, also enjoying the bath recipe.

Pinkie Pie had…other uses in mind. "Chocolate mousse with juniper berries on the sides… Juniper-flavored muffins… Soooo good." She couldn't contain her cravings, nor the saliva oozing out of her mouth and into the spa pool.

"Pinkie!" Twilight declares, disgusted. "That's disgusting. Close your mouth!"

An embarrassed Pinkie nervously clasps her lips together, wiping the drool stains off and forcefully dissolving any that have landed in the pool. A very awkward smile appearing.

There was somepony missing from the group. Not one has noticed it and brought it up.

Not yet.

The six discuss many things, bringing in personal matters as well as rumors that have disseminated not only across Ponyville, but throughout Equestria.

"I have to feel sorry for anypony who're working themselves to the bone right now. Very unhealthy to the pores," Rarity says.

"That reminds me," oddly, Pinkie begins to pick up on the missing somepony. "You didn't invite Melpomene did you, Twilight?"

"She said no. I kept asking her, but it's the same reason. She's at the library right now doing some work."

"Melpomene's always locked up in the library, isn't she?"

In a snap, they recall the previous week. The days they've spent with Melpomene and how she had offered a helping hoof to them in return for the welcome that they've given her. How could their newfound friend just slip out of them?

One aspect of her seemed to bother them all the same. Melpomene would always seclude herself within the confines of the library, going so far as to stay up very late hours. Recording her findings in scrolls for the Kaiser of Germane to read. Every nook and cranny that was there, from wildlife to the town's carefree lifestyle, they were all laid out in black and white. The method she used to send these reports to the Kaiser was known only to her.

It was uncanny. Uncanny and eerie. A faithful to a leader of a distant land, going out on a mission to discover and report her discoveries…

"Kinda like you, Twilight," Dash says, indicating these similarities.

"I guess." They're still too broad, though. It may be a one in a million chance to be able to study on behalf of an important figure like the Princess or the Kaiser, but it's still doesn't change the fact that it could happen to anyone.

"She _has _said something about writing to Germane's Kaiser." The yellow Pegasus adds.

"Come to think of it, I _too _heard her mumbling on about that."

"But why does she hafta lock'erself up?"

Leaning her chin on her hoof, Dash assumes. "You think she's behind something? Maybe she's spying on us?"

The rest of them openly disagree. Each one of them are always ready to defend any friend of theirs. Clarifying misunderstandings and resolving disputes, whether petty or important.

"Easy there, sugarcube. Yer gett'n jumpy again," Applejack says.

"Melpomene's secretive, yes. But she isn't a backstabber. She doesn't look like anypony that's up to no good."

Time has passed so quickly that the six only just find out that they've been in the spa pool for too long.

Out of the water they emerged, their entire selves shriveled up like prunes. From head to hoof, there were wrinkles on them. They might even be mistaken for elderly ponies. The picture of it alone was awkward enough.

"Raisins for hooves," Pinkie giggles, always fascinated by the smallest and most usual things. Finding amusement in objects that would otherwise cause worry for others. "Wonder if I taste any good."

The rest join in in the laughter. As it dies out, their attention is drawn by the massage room to the left. What remained though was the bright expressions on their faces.

"Alright. Massage time!" Rarity announces in a sing-song sound.

Arriving at the door, it opens for them. There was a prevalent rose-like aroma around the room. As always, the staff in charge were hard at work. Those assigned to the massage area, applying pressure on the aching areas, driving their hooves deep into them. Relieving their customers of their stress and inhibitions.

They all take in the exhilarating scent and proceed onward. Luckily there were enough massage tables and enough staff members for all six of them. They lie themselves down face first, the spa ponies doing their jobs posthaste. Forcing their forehooves into the tense muscles and stiff joints, like kneading a dough of bread before being put into an oven.

They still recall the topic at hand and continue discoursing about it.

"I don't think I've ever met anypony like her. Normally everypony I meet open up and say everything," Pinkie indicates, reminding everyone of Melpomene's bizarrely secretive nature, her tendencies to retreat.

"So she hasn't told _any _of you anything? Nothing at all?" Dash adds. The respone she receives nods in unison.

Rarity answers. "No. But she _has _mentioned Germane a few times."

Not one of them could put their hooves on the matter. The name feels so familiar, _sounds _familiar. They can barely recall the last time they've heard it. Melpomene has hinted on the city one too many times, but has not really given the specifics.

So many vague details, some of which contradict each other. A sprawling metropolis, according to her. A city with dazzling lights at night and bustling and active daytimes, everypony greeting each other with their warm, fuzzy smiles and 'howdy's' and 'hello's'. Being the giant of a city that it is, it'd be easy to lose one's self within its towering structures and landmarks.

Apart from Melpomene, only Twilight knows of the city's difficult history.

"I've taken the liberty of reading about it in an atlas I found in the library."

That one sentence is the fuel to the curious flame. It was showing through the mares' reactions.

"Ya did?"

"Tell us!"

"Come on, Twilight. Spill the beans."

"That's truly interesting news."

"Really…?"

Without skipping corners, the unicorn explains her findings. Her explanation coming from the top of her head, the tip of her tongue.

A city said to have been founded by a colony of six hundred thousand ponies, it is one of the most developed and complex areas of Equestria, pioneering new brands of technology and other innovations. At the same time, it remained true to the colony's original rustic ways, encouraging manual labor. Rewarded with a wealth of resources ranging from food, water and the limitless sources from which they come from.

The colony was rumored to be caused by an unprovoked exile; these vagabonds originated from a village in the southern hemisphere, whose government was rapidly declining in power and ability to provide and care.

Through pure kinship and perserverance did Germane become the glorious capital it is…or _was_. This exact same bond served as the source for the conception of Germane's unparalleled Military forces, of which Melpomene is part of. To which she is most faithful to.

An urban area abundant not only in modern advancements, but in vegetation and natural resources.

Every little nitpick of the city that Melpomene had mentioned, every general detail, large or small, is indeed true.

Outside of these truths, however, there's still a hole that's present. A gap that cannot be filled by additional information, by any added technicalities. The city of Germane is known through and only through name and word, not by experience. It is a city shrouded from all of Equestria. A city that nopony besides those who live there can truthfully claim exists.

The five friends felt exactly what Twilight did when she first discovered this reality. Humbled. Silenced. They only know Germane by what it is called, not by its existence.

"A city that we've only heard of…" Pinkie reiterates sadly.

"All those ponies, and they've lost touch with us." Rarity comments in a similar fashion.

Fluttershy reluctantly joins. "We don't know if they _are _real or not."

"I'm…kinda scared." Dash admits.

"And Melpomene…" Applejack's words were the kicker.

With this realization, their fantasies on the once proud city have become blurred. Speaking these sentences, reflecting on this new knowledge, was the same as peeling off a bandage from a wound. It stung, but was relieving when it was over.

The fact that their new friend hails from the very same city made it worse. The bonds created, the fellowship formed, they could be gone once she goes back. Losing a friend this way is much harder to take in than losing a friend through death.

"What a shame. Melpomene will be leaving for Canterlot later tonight. I really liked her. And we won't get to know her well enough." Fluttershy sighs.

"And she might forget us…" Pinkie ponders.

Twilight, as the realist she is, closes her eyes and considers, refusing to dwell on these painful musings alone. There's an explanation for everything. She had sent a letter to Celestia just a few days ago; everything should become clearer. It's only a matter of time.

Then…a coincidence bursts in through the door, making an unexpected entrance.

"Twilight! Twilight!" The familiar voice seeps into Twilight's ears.

It's Spike from out of the blue, bursting through the massage room doors. Holding in his claw a straightened light gray scroll, he sprints with his tiny legs, waving the piece of paper and repeatedly calling out to his friend's name all the way. Overcome with urgency, as though doing what he's meaning to do is suddenly a matter of life and death.

Being an official messenger for Princess Celestia, there may indeed be good reason to his hurrying. A message from the Princess is of immediate importance to both Twilight and Spike, easily outprioritizing any other duty that either one could be in the middle of. The two of them knew better than to cross Celestia and face unpredictable consequences. With Celestia's carefree disposition and such.

He arrives at Twilight's massage table and extends out the scroll.

"Spike?"

"Thought…you'd like to read…this," he wheezes, drained from running all the way from the library and stumbling in between words. "The Princess finally replied."

The unicorn lifts the correspondence through her horn and reads it liberally. Her most recent letter to her has finally been answered.

"Replied to what, Twilight?" Fluttershy mutters.

"A letter that I've sent Princess Celestia three days ago. Maybe she'll finally tell me everything she knows about Germane."

Dash and Applejack ask, stealing the words off each other's tongue. Finishing one question.

"She knows…"

"…about Germane?"

Deep in thought, Twilight says, "At least from what I saw in that atlas I mentioned." For the ruler of Equestria as a whole to know every corner of it. That statement is the epitome of common sense. There's something that only Celestia knows, that she might never reveal to the public, lest she lose the favor of her subjects.

An ember burned in Twilight's eyes. What was once a worry regarding the mutual faithfulness between student and teacher slowly turned into a desire to gain this bigger knowledge. It raged on, intensifying by the second.

She mumbled every last word written on the scroll, all of them meeting her desire.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I must apologize for the late response. I have to be frank; I did not expect this topic to be brought up by anypony, let alone a treasured student of mine. However a matter like this is too confidential for me to address through these messages. Please come to Canterlot Castle and request for a private audience with me if you still want the answers to your questions. You will be amongst the very few who will be told these things from top to bottom. I shall await your arrival._

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight's lips bend into a short smile of resolve. Images of the inner quarters of Canterlot Castle accompanied her changed expression, her determination.

"Looks like there's another reason for me to go to Canterlot," she states, referring to the promise she made Melpomene about showing her around the capital. "_Us_, I mean. Spike, let's start packing once I get back to the library. We're expected by the Princess."

"Alright." The young dragon nods. "Meet you back there, Twilight." With that, he takes to the exit, returning to the library. Considering making the preparations beforehand.

* * *

><p><em>Chapters will be coming once every month, or less (hopefully). I'll do my best.<em>


	13. To Canterlot

Even late at night – at half past eleven – the train station here in Ponyville is active. Mares and colts coming and going, the locomotives hollering to the night. Almost feels like home, with the cold, black night and everypony being busy at this hour. But it was easy to resist the chilling air with this studded leather jacket on my back. The same one that Rarity had crafted for me a few days ago.

The train that Twilight, Spike and I are waiting for should be due out in two minutes. It was written in the schedule. Arriving at 11:32 PM on platform two, to depart for Canterlot.

I wanted to get there as soon as possible. This was the only train destined for Canterlot. When I had learned of it, I was literally begging Twilight if we could take it. Even going down on my hooves and clinging on to hers. Like a child making a nuisance out of itself on purpose to get what it wants. I know, it's very uncharacteristic of me to beg.

A chugging sound starts thumping from afar. It grows louder the closer it gets. From its direction, a bright light

"Train's here. Twilight, Spike, let's get ready," I announce.

They return. "I see it."

"Me too. Come on."

Our ride slows down gradually, arriving earlier than I imagined. Somepony speaks through the public address system as the six cars and the locomotive pulling it all quiet down into a complete stop.

"Train on platform two departs for Canterlot. First stop prior is Dodge Junction. Passengers aboard, this station is Ponyville. If this is your destination, please alight now. All ponies wishing to depart for Dodge Junction and Canterlot, board now. Boarding and alightment must be done within the next three minutes."

Everypony in the platform started boarding. Similarly, there are those inside the cars who make their exit. Many of them looking worn out and tired, entering or alighting at a casually slow pace. Aware of their movements and whatever belongings they might have with them or could have left behind. But there were still those who were rushing, galloping from here to there with disregard.

Before setting foot in through the door, we double check our baggage, our belongings. We've packed a lot more items than we expected.

"S'everything here? Nothing's missing, right?" Twilight took the initiative, peeking inside her bags.

"I'm good. All my things are right here." Spike answered first.

"Ditto. I've got my stuff with me. Now come on, let's get going!" I insisted hurriedly. Almost making my motives, my intentions, come to light.

Both the unicorn and the dragon board first, hauling their baggage with claw and magic. Commenting on my impatience beneath their breath, behind their backs. I could hear them rather clearly. "Sheesh. What's with her?"

"Relax, Spike." Twilight quiets her friend down. Not a good time to cause a commotion.

The weight of both my bags slow me down a little. I ignore the burden and haul them into the train with me anyway. Most of these cars are dimly lit, considering that there are ponies who are fast asleep. It's also apparent through the snoring sound that rang from every direction and grated my ear drums.

At my left I see Twilight and Spike already settled on separate beds at the opposite side of the car, waving their limbs up high to grab my attention. Unloading my bags into one of the luggage chutes provided, I make my way towards them. My eyes start drooping, and I try futilely to keep myself awake, fight the fatigue.

"Getting tired?" Twilight asks, smiling and giggling. My eyelids jerk open and I shake my head, doing a very poor job at being convincing. I stop trying, realizing how tired I am and that there's no use in denying it further. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Here, that bed over there's reserved for you."

Without much care, I slump down on my bed and rest my head on the pillow. I'm very exhausted and my yawning showed it.

We might not arrive at Canterlot for another hour or two. I knew that I wouldn't make much out of my day if I didn't get enough rest. Seeing that Twilight and Spike had already fallen asleep, I turned on my side and did the same.

The gentle motion of the train as it left the train rocked me into slumber. The whistling of the locomotive served as a lullaby.

This bed, no…this _entire car_ is my large cot, a crib. Not just for me, but everyone. My body feels light. From head to hoof, every part of me goes numb, in a good way. The plush pillow and plump mattress really helped. Both my lips curve into a smile. Then, in mere seconds, I'm taken up above the clouds.

_There I stood, among the tens of mares and stallions in Germane's Army. And I do mean 'tens'. As a trainee, a rookie…an ensign. Freshly enlisted from the boot camp, but already bearing the signs of hardships. Slashes with crimson, bloody sheens, trails of dirt everywhere, droplets of sweat dangling from my brow and restless breathing._

_Everypony around me showed these signs. Hooves flustered and hair ruffled. Like they've only recently experienced the brutality of combat. I could tell right there that the boot camp that we came from are the baby steps phase._

"_You fine lot are exactly what a proud and powerful city needs," Kaiser Hoofler dictated loudly, concisely, pacing back and forth. Stepping with every second syllable. "Willpower. Ruthlessness. Resourceful. And most of all: dedication. Not only to me, but to Germane. Everypony in this room has surpassed every trial, every tribulation thrown through and because of these qualities. It may not show, but I am truly proud to stand in front of all of you."_

_It was no use denying that all of us were drained. Standing in attention, standing perfectly still to absorb everything the Kaiser spilt out of his mouth, worsened us. Doing so attested all those traits that he had mentioned._

_My hooves were giving in, wobbling. My sight was distorting. Maybe it was because I'm a mare. One of the extremely few mares in that barrack to have progressed so far, to be accepted into the boot camp in the first place. It was natural that the males were physically more adept than the females. But I didn't pay attention to that. I had to keep my senses sharp. I was going to keep up with these stallions no matter what._

_As that last thought circulated, my strength seemed to return. A portion of it, to be specific. When my vision returned to normal, only then did I see the Kaiser's stern eyes meeting with mine. I suppressed a gasp and my nerves, twitching slightly instead._

"_But take heed, my little ponies," he said as he went back to his pattern. "What you have experienced is but a mere glimpse of the real turmoils of war. Your training, the final obstacle course, the aching that have resulted from them, they fall short of the magnitude of what you will find in the battlefield."_

_The old instincts of mine kicked in from this dissertation. The impulses of a born street urchin. That untamed filly within me pounded and spoke. "_No need to point out the obvious, dude. We're not fresh out of pre-school._"_

_My mind absorbs every last syllable, soaking it all up like a towel or some other fabric._

_I was steeling myself for my new life. One of a warhorse who would stay faithful to her city and fight on its behalf._

…

"_Hold your ground, everypony. We don't want to provoke the target."_

_A rescue mission in a mountainside cave beyond Germane. What was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission had gone horribly wrong. An operation to apprehend a good supply of gemstones has now turned into a fight for survival. The distress call was only received not too long ago. Our commanding officer has chosen the newest recruits to heed the call, including me._

_We broke into the scene, having girded up our loins. There we stood in attention…looking into the mouth of a dragon's cave. Staring into the eyes of danger. I clinged on to my knife holster and the other equipment carried in my bag._

_This was where we came in, where the fruits of our training were to be proven. We would make or break, do or die. I promised not to show fear. I might have not as well shown any other emotion at all, for that matter; they would only get in the way, really._

_Drawing close to the commander's side, I questioned, with the hostages' safety in mind. "You think they're alright? You think the dragon hasn't gobbled them up yet?"_

"_I can't elaborate on that well enough, ensign," he answered, fearing the worst. "The only thing we can count on is that there's nothing happening in that cave yet."_

"_Then what are we waiting for? Let's not waste any more time and get them out of there!" My attempts to cast aside my feelings failed on me._

"_This is a rescue operation, ensign, not a suicide mission," his voice pierced back at me. "We go in there and face that dragon head-on, we put everypony's lives at risk here. This is a twelve-pony unit about to go in there and save a three-pony unit. Rationalize. It's not just an order, it's a requirement."_

_My fore hooves were shaking in anger. I wasn't going to let anyone die. Even if we only knew so little about each other, I had everypony's best interest in mind. My face was straining with indecision._

_As both my eyes opened, a choice has been made._

"_Stand here all you like, sir," I told him lowly as I inched slowly to the cave's maw. "But I'm not going to. Don't try and stop me!" The last sentence was said a few steps inside the cave; I was sure that the dragon picked up on that._

"_Ensign! Get back here!"_

_I ran in ignoring my superior's call. I was afraid, yes. But I needed to do it. The reasons why were there in front of me to reflect upon. This foolish act wasn't just to save lives and establish my reputation. Kaiser Hoofler was also monitoring the operation from beginning to end. I wanted to make a good impression on him. I didn't want to look bad, like a fool, while he was observing us._

_Thinking it all through, taking it all in and letting everything simmer down, I _was _making a fool out of myself then. A fool with some sense of morality._

_Deep inside, the earth started trembling. The rocking motion was accompanied by an unrelenting roar; the dragon had awoken from its slumber. I became even more scared. Frightened at the thought of sealing everyone's fate. Regardless, I pushed on._

_With every inch, every meter crossed, the shadows expanded. Eyes of maroon glinted and peered towards my direction. I forced myself amongst the shadows, staying away from its vision. The feeling of literally being in the belly of the beast sent shivers across my bones. What I also felt were sudden flapping currents of wind, preceding one powerful stream of air almost blowing me off my fours._

_Realizing that it was the dragon taking flight, I rushed even further, wishing that I would just reach my mark. And I did. Spires of jewels and gems or different carats and colors twinkled before my very eyes. The fortunes that I beheld could buy out even the largest cities in Equestria, Germane excluded._

_Behind one of these sparkling hills, a peach-colored trail of hair. Closing in on it, I called out to it, swerving my head to and fro to keep watch on the dragon._

"_Hello?"_

_And there they were. A rose-colored unicorn, a cyan earth pony and a maple pegasus pony. They were still unscathed. Still, because there was still the worry of having to confront the dragon on the way back._

"_W-who are you?" The earth pony began, afraid. His voice shaken._

"_Ensign Melpomene of the Army Division. Sent here by the Kaiser, along with the other new recruits, to take you back." The sentence ended with a nod and a smile for reassurance._

"_Y-you're…here to help?" The unicorn asked, trembling._

"_Takes a lot of guts to do what you're doing, kid," the pegasus applauded. "But what about the dragon? It's still out there. What do we do about that?"_

_I had no answer to that. I was their ray of hope. I didn't want to turn into a beacon of despair for them. The one thing I could count on was that slim chance. That small possibility that we might at least leave alive._

_They've put their trust in me wholly. I needed to make good use of it._

_Crouching down to their level, I whispered, "Okay. My team's out there and they're probably taking care of the dragon right now. I don't know how long they'll hold up, but we need to run as quick as we can while they're keeping him busy."_

"_That's gonna work?" _

_I was panicking. I fought hard to hide it. My plan wasn't a surefire way to safety. But what other option could I think of? _

"_It will," I said, hoping it were true. My attention turned to the pegasus, looking at his wings. "Can you fly?"_

"_Nah. Sprained it on the way here. I can still run."_

_They all stood, bursting with determination. We would leave the cave alive. All of us._

_Before we could make the escape, they had to accomplish what it was they came for. They started collecting as much gemstones as they could, scooping the priceless stones into their packs. I offered assistance to quicken the process. It was still unfathomable how my very first day in the field would be a matter of life and death._

_Finishing up, they anchored their bags across their backs. I looked at them to check if we were missing anything._

"_All set?" I asked, casting aside my fear. It was no use…again. The responses I received were silent nods._

_The hands of the clock ticked and tocked. We began galloping, hooves set ablaze. Leaving behind small clouds of dust. At the end was a very small glimmer of light. It was that far. I was scared that my team would be dead, killed by the dragon. Hiding my feelings, my emotions, slowly became second nature. There was no sign of fear in my eyes. Only a hardened resolve._

_That same resolve carried all of us to the cave's massive gap._

"_I see it! Daylight!"_

…

_Eleven months passed. It was the first time in a long time I've set hoof into Kaiser Hoofler's office. He had personally asked for me, feeling rather cordial. It was uncharacteristic of him to just call for somepony; hardly anyone has been allowed in the Kaiser's private quarters._

_His room was the most gorgeous place I've ever laid my hooves on. A ravishing maple desk painted piano black, fit for a ruler, matched by a maple shelf next to the window behind. Elegant art that showcased Germane's history, depicting the founding ponies in their quest for the land, their determination. On the carpeted floor, Germane's insignia: a lone stallion standing on its hind legs, clutching a sword by its hilt on its fore hoof._

_I was inside the core of Germane City Hall, the city's unadulterated essence. A monument of the pride of both it and its citizens, a symbol of the strength that we share._

_In the middle of the room I stood, watching nervously as the Kaiser was sitting upon his chair. Staring at me thoroughly, like I was diagnosed with a terminal disease._

"_Ensign Melpomene of the Germane Army," he started, stamping his hoof on my nerves. I gulped as he began, but kept most of my composure. "As you may or may not know, I've been watching your performance as of late. You have put your own safety in jeopardy, which has led to your fellow teammates to sacrifice their own selves for your sake in some occasions. All because you felt that you had to accomplish your task by any means necessary." _

_He was only indicating the obvious. I couldn't tell whether I was being praised or criticized. The latter seemed more likely, although it was possible that he enjoyed my daredevilish antics. It made my stomach churn. My gut was turning into butter._

"_My lord, I was only doing what I thought I had to," I said, going in full defense mode. More like 'lose control of emotions' mode. "I didn't mean to put everypony in the team in harm's way. I didn't want to look weak and all. I wanted to be the best I can be and …"_

_There was a slowly-growing smile on the Kaiser's face. A smile that told me he had no problems with the way I was behaving. My recklessness. It seemed like he was approving of it, encouraging it, even. _

_I calmed myself, taming my emotions. Losing my way in the Kaiser's merciful gaze. Watching him while he got out of his seat and approached me, stopping in front of my face._

"_And it all worked out in the end, my dear," he told me gently, putting his hoof on my side. "That is exactly the kind of attitude, that kind of determination, the Military needs to show. You were willing to go out of your way not to fulfill just your ambitions, but also to accomplish that common goal. And you went the extra mile to boot. That's what I saw in your eyes. This is why I took you and your little brother from the slums and made you my personal apprentice." He returned to his seat. _

_Hoofler mentioned my younger brother Ambient. The Kaiser also gave him that same red carpet treatment; he gave my brother a place at the prestigious Germane Academy of Higher Education._

"_So you're not mad at all?" My lips steadily creased into a pleased smile. _

_The expression evened out once I heard the Kaiser's response. "I have great plans for you, Melpomene. Great plans and high hopes. I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted." He rubbed his hooves together, seeing prosperous visions before him. "Tell your commanding officer…he has a new Colonel."_

_It was smooth sailing from there…_

Rumbling and tossing about on my bed. My body doesn't stay still. It sways back and forth. I open my eyes and rise up, knowing how pointless it is to try and go back to sleep, which I can't at the moment.

Out the window I see an uninhabited, moonlit canyon. There were cacti and stones from puny pebbles to boulders. Nothing else beyond that. Looking at it from high above was a wondrous sky painted black and studded with stars, some of which come and go and don't return after a while. They were dancing around that gleaming white sphere, like a group of foals and their parents.

I draw myself away from the scenery and search for the culprit that's keeping me awake this late. Turning to Twilight and getting out of my bed, I start from there.

"Twilight…?" I whisper, nudging her. She turns the other way, wanting her peace and quiet. I persist just a little more. "Twilight? You up?" There was no reason for me to ask.

I retreat my hooves and turn to the clock. Quarter to one o'clock.

My body feels tired again. Maybe this time I'll have better luck going back to sleep. Before I attempt to, I ponder a little more, the cause of my lack of sleep right there the whole time.

Nothing was the same ever since my big brother passed on. He left me and Ambient to fend for ourselves. Without him, I couldn't control my pickpocketing ways. That was the extent of my desperation: going so far as to steal from the upper crust ponies of Germane, including the Kaiser. The life of a street pony went on. Despite my efforts, despite juggling between many undertakings, Grey Soul's face stayed stamped on my mind.

The Kaiser saw my resolve, pierced through my hazel pearls. He always admired that about me. He took us in, and our new life began. I was making friends and enemies. I worked myself to the bone to keep our place beyond the slums. Sweating, crying, bleeding to get out of that fissure. It was different. It was hard, but it was for our betterment.

But even after being spoonfed so much, I'm still empty. There's still a chasm in me that's begging to be filled. I've already achieved plenty during my service to the Military. I'm a Colonel to the Army, my little brother's getting some of the best education Equestria can offer, I'm the Kaiser's right-hoof mare… What more could I ask for?

Something's still missing. I can't explain it, I can't ignore it, I can't change it. All these wonderful things, they're happening to me, to us. I'm on top of the world, I'm looking down on all of Equestria. My rags-to-riches story has reached that all-too-perfect climax that anypony would dream of having. I have everything I want, everything I need. And I can get even more.

But I'm still not satisfied. I don't know if that cavity in my soul can be patched by all these material possessions. Worse still, if not, then I don't know what will fill that void.

All this recollecting is sapping my strength. My eyelids sag helplessly. My head crashes on the thick, plush pillow, bouncing a few times. I'm back to that realm of dreamers. Maybe I'm just being impatient as usual. Perhaps that emptiness will go away some time in the future.

"_Big brother…? Big brother? No!"_

_Underneath our makeshift home, our tattered and torn tent. That one afternoon. I had just recently come back from my usual schedule of collecting scraps and junk. I hauled back with me more items than I'd ever scavenged from the slums. There was enough for me, Grey and Ambient. Not just food, but miscellaneous things as well._

_Only upon arrival did I notice the crowd. Instinctively, I broke through them._

_There he was, lying on his mattress. Looking under the weather. No. "Under the weather" is too much of an understatement. Grey looked so weak, so broken._

_Everypony I knew, they were all huddled up together around him. And I mean everypony, including Ebony and Ivory. They never showed any other trait besides intimidation and cunning, and the fact that they were capable of sympathy at all was the only clue I needed to know how dire the situation was._

_I rushed to my brother's side, feeling his forehead and then his neck. From behind, Ambient approached._

"_Oh my goodness, no. No! Come on, Grey! GREY!" I yelled, eyes watering. Clinging both of my hooves to one of his. He could barely let out a moan, let alone open his eyes to see his brother and sister one more time. He did, though. Albeit at a slow, struggling pace._

"_Mel," he coughed, "I'm sorry. I tried. Honest…" He was doing the best he could to provide for us three. He didn't overcome the stress, the stress overcame him._

_I nudged him restlessly, feeling so lost in my purpose. "Please don't say it, Grey! You can get through this! I know you can!" I wished that were true… That he was going to fight his illness back._

"_Grey…?" Ambient uttered behind me. My concern for him swelled. I didn't want him to suffer with me, the poor foal._

_A sharp knife pierced my soul. It stayed there, as I desperately prodded my older brother into getting up._

"_I hope you're not too upset, Mel," Grey spoke hoarsely, wheezing. "Don't forget what I keep telling you. Don't let nobody take away who you are. You're…your own pony." As he breathed, as he spoke, the knife twisted, worsening the hurt. "I know you'll remember, Mel. I know you'll be strong, you'll be happy, even without me. Both of you—"_

"_DON'T SAY THAT!" My voice exploded. _

"_I-I…I'm sorry…Melpomene. Ambient. You two take care of each other now, clear?" The knife was twisted even more. I nodded defenselessly. I normally cried whenever I tripped and got cuts on my body, and I've never cried so hard. Until that moment came…_

_Grey's eyes shut peacefully. His hooves stopped shaking altogether. I heard his final exhale…his head falling to the side. Similarly, my soul fell to the cold pavement lifelessly, the knife forced out from it._

"_GREEEEYY!" I screamed, penetrating the tent, passing through the clouds that the heavens suspended._

_Everyone fell silent. I buried my head into his body, weeping in a nigh-undending teary stupor. My sobs were both my friends and my enemies. They kept me company, as well as Ambient, who too was crying. Not as hard as me._

_There was nothing to drown out my sorrow. No other noise to contain my lamentation. I clinged dearly to the lessons I was told by my late brother. But my crying was evidence of my loosening grasp…_

"Grey. Don't…go. Big brother."

"Melpomene…"

"Melpomene."

"Melpomene!"

"MELPOMENE!"

A foreign voice pulls me from my painful dream. My sight clears, and I see Twilight looking down on me and Spike _mounted _on me.

"Wha—," I gasp, grabbing my train of thought. "Wha… Where are we now?"

"Luckily for us, we're in Canterlot."

"What do you mean 'luckily'?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maintenance problems," Spike says. "We've hit a little snag at Dodge Junction. There were some problems with the locomotive. Some of the wheels just fell apart. The conductors and the engineer tried to change it, but it took them an hour just to take them off, and it'll take them a few more hours to put on new ones. Dodge Junction doesn't have any spares, though."

Twilight continues on, "So they decided that they borrow one of Dodge Junction's locomotives for the time being. Unfortunately, that took some lengthy paperwork to take care of. We would've been here earlier."

"At least we're here," I smiled, focusing on my mission. Not giving it away. "Shall we go?"

They both nod. With our belongings sorted out, we exit the coach and into yet another colorful environment. Ponies of all races and ages going about their personal businesses, entering and exiting the cars parked in front of them.

"So this is Canterlot…"


	14. Breath of Fresh Air

_Perfect opportunity for me to update this constantly, now that Season 2's done. Sweet!_

* * *

><p>The unicorn capital, Canterlot. It's met my expectations and more. It's unsurprising that there are considerably less pegasi and earth ponies living here. Everypony seemed stricter about every little detail, minute and major. From their appearances to an unsightly split end in their mane. Many of them wore suits and dresses, so as to give themselves that unique touch. But when one gets past their painstakingness, they're for the most part a friendly and open bunch. It's none too different from Ponyville that way.<p>

Only barely a few minutes past noon and Twilight's shown me around majority of the city. All the houses, the shops, offices and other locales, are defined by the thought and care put into their construction. Their roofs and entrances are colorful, and the environment was punctuated with everypony's undying cheer and smiles. Even the lesser parts have some life bustling in them.

"I told you Joe's donuts are amazing," Spike says gleefully with a full mouth, munching on a packet of donuts his hand was holding. "Admit it, Melpomene. You like 'em."

Taking a bite out of my own bag of donuts, I answer him. "Yes, Spike. I do."

"Now that that's covered, I'd like to show you Canterlot Library. You won't find any other source of information as large anywhere else in Equestria," Twilight dictates as she looks around high and low and takes point.

She leads us to yet another magnificent structure, denoted by the spire that sits atop it. Two uniformed stallions stand at the sides of the entrance, keeping their senses acute and ready to detect trouble when it arises. The wooden door gives way as we pass by them, and inside an assortment of shelves filled with books bid us welcome.

The shelves were huge, and the place itself is even bigger. Beautifully crafted chandeliers dangle from the high ceiling every three isles. The isles themselves had signs hanging by or nailed on the shelves. Desks and tables were plentiful to keep the visitors appeased and give them adequate space to muse.

And this is only the first floor; there are flights of stairs on each side of this building, obviously leading to other deeper areas. Parts of the library that are more specialized, far more immersive than downstairs.

"Whoa. _This _is a library," I complement, thinking about how the libraries I'd normally visit fall in comparison to this.

Twilight took me to every isle, explaining what I can expect to find in these archives, each isle taking roughly a minute or two, or five at the most if she took her time. How the library has nearly any topic covered. It was exactly as she described it. A source of information matched by few, if any, in Equestria.

"_Melpomene."_

_Inside Germane Library, I studied. A wide, dimly-lit, sepia sanctuary for those who want to sate their desire to learn. Whatever light that managed to find its way inside was either completely or mostly blocked off by the windows' brown blinds. Resources were overabundant, new forms of technology incorporated to accelerate the learning process._

_There I sat in a table at the 'War and Conflict' section, a mountain range of books burying me entirely. I was brushing up on my knowledge on our Military's past battles, their previous struggles. The wars they've fought, the disputes that have been resolved or remain unresolved. I juggled between that and expanding on my combat expertise, reading encyclopedias on weaponry and the unpredictable terrain of the battlefield._

_Silence was sacred inside the library. It always has been. An unwritten rule that was expected to be known right off the bat. Only Kaiser Hoofler was allowed to break the rule, but even he has his standards. Unlike me, he wasn't a fervent delinquent. He's a fine stallion of a strict upbringing. More or less a polar opposite to me._

"_Melpomene," the Kaiser called out again, his hoofsteps reverberating throughout._

"_Over here, sir," I raised my voice without taking my eyes off my reading. That troublemaking filly hasn't died in me._

_At a piecemeal pace, the hoofsteps grew louder. Soon he arrived, a pony with glistening metallic silver hair and a pure gray coat. On his flank, a cutie mark of a burning city to symbolize his dominion and power. Not total terror, as some ponies misconstrue._

_The ruler of Germane and my benefactor ever since my big brother…departed. _

_Back then, it was the three of us: me, Grey Soul and our baby brother, Ambient. We counted on no one else but each other. Hoofler saw through the misery Ambient and I went through when Grey died. He took us in, gave us food, money, a roof over our heads and other luxuries anypony would so blindly take._

_I didn't trust him right away. He was the epitome of authority, which is being a caged bird, which I hated. Sure the bird's safe, but it would be denied the chance to fly. It could even lose the ability to fly. I was never a caged bird. I was always a sparrow, soaring freely as I please. Heeding only to those who are worthy of my attention._

"_There you are. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your barrack with your fellow ensigns doing your drills?"_

"_I've already done them, Kaiser," I told him, eyes still fixed on the book I held._

"_Already? Melpomene, those exercises take time to finish. Are you lying to me, dear?"_

"_No, sir. I _have _finished my exercises. That's why I woke up so early. Just ask anypony."_

_I wasn't fully adjusted to being around him. I still felt queasy whenever he's nearby, whenever I hear him speak. Anypony who has gained my trust should count themselves lucky; my trust was never easily earned. It would take weeks, months and even years before they could, and those that I trusted were so sparse. The Kaiser wasn't one of them then, but he was on his way there._

_He could notice it. He was always perceptive that way._

"_Very well. I believe you," he spoke softly. "I may have only known you for a while, but I know you enough to see how sincere you are. You don't trust me, and I don't blame you. But I trust you. I hope you understand that."_

_With everything out of the way, he turned and took his leave._

_The library remained quiet as I read on, the Kaiser's words sticking to me like tree sap. It's not that I didn't want to trust anypony; I wanted to. But I wanted them to trust me first, that way I wasn't the first who was at risk to get hurt. That way I was not in danger of being betrayed._

At the farthest right side of the library, near a stairway, Twilight pauses for a short while.

"I haven't shown you everything yet," she strokes her chin. "Let's go upstairs."

"Hey, Twilight," I hesitate, stopping myself from imposing. "When do you think you can take me to Celestia? I'm kinda hoping I'll be able to, y'know, talk to her or something."

"About what?"

"This and that. It _is _what I came here for in the first place." I lower my head and arrange what to say when I do meet Celestia.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to her, I promise. I've saved that up for last." _For last_…From that I knew it was going to take longer than a while for the tour to finish. Most likely a day or two, or three. Or even seven tops. "You _will _get to meet her, Melpomene. Trust me. Now, let me take you to the Star Swirl the Bearded wing. It's right over here."

"Not everypony gets to go there, so you're pretty lucky," Spike comments. I swallow the words wholly and dissect them. _Try to_, that is.

Again, Twilight takes the lead. The three of us head for the upper floor, going from one pathway to the next. The number of guards here are slightly bigger than the bottom floor, and there are less ponies roaming around here. Eventually we reach a barred door. By the looks of it, this is one of the more heavily-guarded portions of the library.

"You sure we should be here? I don't feel good going around and snooping in places we shouldn't be in," I say. Strangely, the last sentence caught me by surprise. It's surprising considering my previous life as a petty pickpocket and pilfering unsuspecting victims with an amazing sleight of hoof for a filly.

But it's behind me now…

"That's not gonna be a problem, Melpomene," Twilight smiles at me, causing her horn to glow. "I've been here before without any trouble."

"Okay. If you say so."

The lock clicks, and the door squeaks open. Inside is a room most likely as large as the other rooms around here. Here, the shelves are laid out in a circle formation. Windows are fixed on the walls behind them, allowing for a spectacular view of the city and the horizons outside of it. Standing in the middle of the room is an enormous hourglass. The grains of sand that it holds dance as they make their descent from the upper half to the bottom.

I want to show that I'm impressed; I am. But that feeling of haste is nagging at me, chipping away at my nerves. I can't waste anymore time. I'm close to meeting Celestia. It's hard to hide it. Twilight would undoubtedly feel unappreciated if she noticed. She's led me around her home and for her to see my being ungrateful is a slap in the face.

"I gotta say, this's a lot of effort put into protecting one part of a library. What _is _in here?" I inquire, putting up a face of interest.

"To be honest, I haven't seen much from here. This is only the second time I've come here, and the first time I did was to look for a time travel spell." After a look at the hourglass and briefly thinking about her first visit in this room, it made sense. Somewhat.

"A time travel spell?"

"You should've seen her," Spike says, cracking a smile. "She was getting worked up."

"About what?"

"Some kind of horrible fate. It never happened." He giggles, finding pleasure in his friend's mishap.

"And you're laughing…why?" I state, confused by his laughter.

"She was a mess that day. She was wearing this sneaking costume and an eyepatch, and she had a bandage on her head, and her mane was all burned up—"

"I think she gets it, Spike," Twilight speaks, voice seething in ire. Only for it to calm back down. "But at least I wasn't the one who came up with the brilliant idea of stuffing my face with ice cream and getting stomach pains for it."

"Right," Spike replies monotonously, annoyed. "Touché."

A giggle slips out of my mouth. "It seems you're both even." I approach my unicorn friend, ready to let her lead me. "Care to show me more of this place?"

Twilight gives me a nod and a grin. "Of course."

She goes ahead and trots for the nearby shelf. I follow from behind as usual, letting the hooves of time run their course.

_Five hours later_

"Thanks for being patient with me, Melpomene. I hope I'm not making this tour drag on too much."

It's late in the afternoon. We've recently been to the Canterlot Art Gallery, among other notable locales which would be too time-consuming to mention, and immersed ourselves into the paintings, sculptures, mosaics and other masterpieces that have had the fortune of being displayed for many to watch.

Right now, it's only me and Twilight; Spike's at our hotel room, lying tranquilly on the bed there fast asleep.

"It's alright," I respond to Twilight's sentence, reassuring her. "I was actually getting worried that I won't get to meet Celestia."

"And now you will, like I promised. And it's _Princess _Celestia." I haven't met her yet, and I can't safely call her a princess until I do see her face. Soon we arrive at our mark: Canterlot's grand castle. Twilight confronts the guards standing in attention. "It's alright, sirs. It's me. And I have someone who wishes to meet the princess."

"That can be settled, Twilight. You keep your eyes on your friend, though."

"Will do."

The entrance chains shriek and the drawbridge lowers at the guards' signal. I breathe a lot of air in and expel it patiently, keeping hold of my entire body, from my mind to my chest to my hooves. As eager as I am, I can't afford to let off an emotional outburst when I do see this fabled 'benevolent ruler of Equestria', lest I be mistaken for somepony with no valid reason.

We enter the great building. Twilight leads again. I slow myself enough to truly capture my surroundings, like a camera and its constantly clicking shutter and flashing repeatedly.

The lower floor hall was massive. The décor exuded life all around the open space, giving it some meaning even if nopony walked it. Carpets of fine fabric were straightly laid out and extended to the other quarters and the stairwell in front. Stained glass windows depicting the Royal Sisters' legacy were displayed, paired nicely with tapestries of similar design. The articles were screaming their names: Luna of the night and Celestia of the day.

To put it bluntly, it takes my breath away. So much that I'm not sure whether or not anypony like me would be worthy enough to even dwell in this castle.

"I'm actually inside the castle. The castle of the Royal Sisters," I stutter, unable to say anything else.

"This isn't a dream. I'm not going to pinch you," Twilight remarks jokingly.

"If only I had a camera, I bet I'd make everypony back at the barrack will be jealous. And I'd tell my little brother too."

We reach the stairs and take the left path up.

"Your little brother?" Twilight looks at me curiously.

"Yeah. Ambient. Ambient's his name."

"Anyone else?"

Turning my head around at the question, I fall silent for a while to muster enough strength to at least choke out a response. "There is, or _was_. I…had a big brother. His name's Grey Soul."

"_Alright, what did you take this time?" _I hear his voice echoing.

"_Nothing. I swear, there's nothing on me that isn't mine. Honest," _my filly self answers with a white lie, trying to hide a jeweled tankard she had taken from an unsuspecting couple of upper crust socialites. Keeping it from her brother's eyes.

"And where is he now?" Twilight carries on with an odd fixation.

"H-he's…he's not here anymore, let's put it that way."

"_Could you push me again, big brother?"_ The filly me cries out joyously as she sits on a swing in the local park. She watches him tend to their much younger Pegasus brother, waiting impatiently for him to rise from the grass.

He stands and paces towards his sister, beaming at her. _"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Don't get your tail in a knot. But you better hold tight. I might push you so hard you'll end up flying and see all of Equestria for all we know."_

"_Is that possible?"_

"_Who knows?"_

We continue down the castle corridor. At the distance, a large pair of brown wooden doors stand.

"What happened to him?" She asks again.

"He's dead now," I sigh. "He's left me and Ambient behind. And that's where Hoofler came in. He saw how miserable the two of us were. He took us in, gave us a roof over our head, fed us and all. He let me in to his boot camp. Everything was right there for the taking, all on a silver platter. When I think about him, I…also think about how much it hurt when he died. I guess all good things do have to come to an end. It's stupid."

I halt in my gait and close my eyes. There he was standing before me, a green stallion who had control over every situation. A pony that managed to shed light on the grimmest of moments. I see him and me as foals. He's tending to a cut on my hind hoof after I had tripped, encouraging me to cry and tell me it was okay to; I rarely cried, even when I was a child. As I slept, he took my head in and stroked my mane gently, lulling me to sleep with his touch. We'd retreat together back into our 'home' and he'd be the first to light a fire.

Clinging on to these memories hurt so much. Like gripping the blade of a knife into one's hoof, clinging to it until blood was drawn. You want to reminisce, but it'd hurt everytime you do. You can't let go. Many ponies say that genuine love is shown when you learn to let go. Others say the opposite; if you let go, you tend to forget, and thus you don't truly love them. And I don't want to let go. But I fear I'm holding on too much for too long.

My unicorn friend is speechless. She looks at me with perception and attention. I touch my face and feel its wetness; confound it all! I'm crying again.

"I'm sorry, Mel," she closes in on me and wraps me around her hoof. "It hurts to have a big brother and lose him. I know how it feels."

"Of course you do," I tell her bitterly, tearily and sarcastically all at once.

"I do. That's exactly what I feel whenever I think of my own brother."

I scowl thoughtfully, astound by this revelation. She and I are more alike than I had assumed. She must be aware of this too. This coincidence.

"You have a brother, too?" I question her, and she lets go. We walk down the carpeted path again and I listen to her explanation.

"Yeah. Shining Armor. That's his name. He's the Captain of the Royal Guard. He's the only one I'd turn to when I was a filly. We watched each other. Whenever one of us cried, we both cried. We shared everything, we did everything together. We loved each other, so much that I can't find the right words to say."

"That's alright, I can already tell," I grimace at her.

"Ever since I moved to Ponyville to study about friendship, we've been seeing each other less and less. I never realized how much I miss him."

"You _do _know how I feel. Must stink to have to leave him."

"I try not to think about it a lot. But I have to get on with my life, and I can't let whatever's happened tie me down."

"I see."

Letting go doesn't come naturally for me, but it does to others. Twilight just proved that. I press on and I continue living. No matter what, though, I'm always pulled back by these chains tied to my hooves. Perhaps I _should _gain some sort of closure, some kind of resolution. I never found one. I just hope I'll stumble upon one along the way.

"And where is he now?" I keep the topic going.

"He's probably with his wife and my old foal-sitter, Cadence. Come to think of it, that must explain why he's on duty somewhat less this time around."

"Shining Armor sounds like an awesome pony to be around. You must be proud of your brother, huh?" I ask my final question, recollecting everything Twilight has told me about him, particularly his marriage to this 'Cadence'.

She nods to me and answers proudly, "I sure am. Oh, here we are."

We were standing right in front of those large doors. I took a single, large swallow and watch both doors open before my eyes through a magical force. With each forward step, my ability to stay upright was waning. The audience room alone was enough to humble me, to the point where I did not feel like inching further.

"Go on. Don't be shy," Twilight encourages and nudges. "This is what you came for right."

It was. I compelled myself to move further in. Both of us walked down that lane, passing that repeated scenery of tapestries and stained glass windows.

She was right there, I was standing before her. It was no dream, no illusion. It wasn't smoke and mirrors. It was the pure, unadulterated reality. And I had to face it.

* * *

><p><em>I'm planning on reworking this whole thing for fimfiction dot com once this original version's done. Hooves crossed that it pans out...<em>


	15. Truth and Consequences

_Phew! All I can say is... What. A. Relief! Probably the hardest chapter I've done.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The audience room was tall and wide. Twilight and I stepped inside. Stained glass windows were on both sides, depicting the Royal Sisters' rule over Equestria. Wonderfully woven tapestries dangled in between them. Rays of light always managed to find their way; there was next to no sign of darkness at all in this open space.<p>

Walking inside took me back to my days as a cadet for the Military. The first time I had set foot inside Germane City Hall. I was green. Inexperienced and physically lacking. I was only about to know of the horrors of going into the battlefield, to wield a weapon and take a life. One among many; the other cadets who had successfully graduated from the boot camp were standing in attention at my sides.

_A crowd of hundreds upon hundreds of ponies were watching the congratulatory ceremony. Among them, standing in the frontmost row, was a magenta coated Pegasus colt. A blank-flanked foal with a sky blue mane and tail and an entirely purple set of eyes – my younger brother, Ambient._

_My old drill instructor was addressing us. Right next to him was the Kaiser with a stern yet proud look on his face._

"_My little ponies," he cried pridefully, "from this day forward, you are officially under the service of the Germane Military Forces. Some of you may be thinking that you do not deserve to be in this position. But rest assured, everypony. Your being here is no accident. Your being here is a result of your resolve, your determination. It is through those and your dedication to Germane that enabled you to stand where you are now."_

_Hoofler started walking over to us during the speech. He was aided by four of his unicorn soldiers, all of them levitating a cushion with berets bearing the crest of Germane. The speech was coming to a close._

"_Without further adieu, it is with great pleasure, with great privilege and honor, to welcome you as ensigns to your respective divisions. Congratulations, everypony!"_

_The entire room boomed with the audience's enthusiastic applause. My fellow cadets and I bowed before the Kaiser, who began placing the berets on our heads. I soon felt his shadow over me and his presence nearby. He looked at me longer than the others. I saw admiration in him. He was not at all regretful of his decision to take me under his wing. He was happy to see me come through in the end. I was glad too that I hang in there amidst the pain, amidst the shame and tortured thoughts._

"_Well done," he told me, more proud than a parent for his child._

_A tiny smile creased my lips, not expanding further. We all faced the crowd. My little brother was ecstatic._

"_Yay! Yay, Melpomene!"_

_I was ecstatic myself, but I didn't show it properly. My lame excuse of a smile was the best I could do._

I finish reminiscing and concentrate on where I'm going.

The last windows portrayed a starkly different scenario. Six ponies coming together; two Pegasi, two Earth ponies and two Unicorns. All of them were summoning a powerful force to fell a major threat. One of these, a winged and horned mare whose colors were that of the night sky. The other opposition, an amalgamation of many creatures' outwardly features, from an eagle claw, a lion paw, a snake tail and a set of horns.

Closely inspecting these images, I notice the shape of these six heroes to be very familiar. These six ponies who saved Equestria are Twilight and her friends. They're as she told me a while back. Each one of them held these so-called Elements of Harmony or some other special what-have-you's. Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic.

I haven't left out anything in my reports to the Kaiser, not even this one. And I'm eager to hear what this high and mighty princess has to say. Her knowledge, her wisdom, her grace, the Kaiser would not want to miss any of them.

"Ah, my beloved Twilight," somepony else's voice says. A voice that possesses wisdom beyond imagination. The presence, that very apparition. It catches me off-guard. This is too real, too good to be true. I need to be pinched.

"Hello, Princess," Twilight bows zealously.

My entire body becomes stiff. I am unable to speak or move or even blink. One of the two Royal Pony Sisters is right here, in the flesh. That white coat, those slender hooves, that glorious and colorful mane. Those wings and that horn. That tiara. And that cutie mark… She is as I have heard of. She is Celestia of the Sun, co-ruler of Equestria, alongside her sister Luna. She smiled at us, showing no malevolence.

Something feels coarse, though. She does not look like what the Kaiser kept advocating. She doesn't look like a pony who rules with a cold heart. Her rule over Equestria doesn't seem to be unjust. Everypony I've met, none of them seemed miserable. They harbored no hatred for the princess. It seems Hoofler was wrong about her. Or possibly lying about her.

"I was expecting an audience from you today. But I most certainly wasn't expecting you to bring in a new friend." The princess was referring to me. I stop contemplating immediately, shaking my head to break the haze. "What is your name, dear?"

After a brief pause, reluctantly I answer her. Stammering. Sputtering like a moron. "M-M-Melpomene. M-my name i-is…Melpomene."

"What a gorgeous name. A pleasure to meet you, Melpomene."

Her voice is petrifying. Not in a fear-inducing way, though. I'm just in disbelief. Princess Celestia was speaking to me. She spoke to me like a mother speaking to her foals. This isn't a dream, but I still can't seem to grasp that.

"Y-you're," I stammer again, unable to adequately put my feelings out. Unlike Twilight, or everypony else for that matter, I'm not bowing before her. Eventually, I regain my train of thought. "You're Princess Celestia. It _is _you. I thought you and Princess Luna were just a myth."

"No, dear. My sister and I are real."

"I see. I-it is an honor…to finally meet you face-to-face." At those words, I give up all that I am, everything, and bow before her. Even though this is the very first time I've met her.

There's just so much I want to say. But being in front of her and speaking to her…I had lost track of the questions I wanted to ask. Like a pack of candy, it fell off my grip.

Now my suspicions have been certified, and I can think straight. I can ask her. I can ask her everything I've been dying to know. That the Kaiser has been dying to know.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but," Celestia starts, "what exactly brings you here?"

"Well, you see," I reply. I have to be frank with her. "I'm here because there're a few things I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh, really? That's strange. Twilight here has also been meaning to ask me her own question."

Twilight steps forward once, hearing the mention of her name.

"Yeah. I actually sent the Princess a letter last week. That's also why I came with you," she faces me and speaks. What could she possibly ask the Princess for? I thought that she had enough resources in Ponyville's library.

"What did you ask her?"

"I wanted to know more about Germane, but she told me to come over and request an audience. So here we are."

"What?" Her words leave me wide-eyed, wide-mouthed and at a loss.

My ears heard right. Twilight wants to know about Germane. She wants to learn about my home. I know how curious she can be, but what I don't know is that she's borderline persistent.

Or perhaps it's my fault. I entertained her thoughts on Germane. I was the one who made her curious in the first place. I stupidly opened my mouth without realizing what could come out of this. Without knowing that I was basically letting other ponies in, into my personal affair. Into my soul, my heart. There's no problem with letting others in, so long as I'm allowed into their own lives.

But I trust her. I trust Twilight with all my life. Her and her friends. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. I trust them all. After all, I would be dead had it not been for them.

There doesn't seem to be any harm in opening that door for them.

"That's right. I wanted to learn a little bit about Germane, and I've heard that Princess Celestia knows something," she states, smiling innocently.

"I see," I answer casually, understanding the risks of trusting somepony else. Gladly taking them with no regrets.

From the platform, there's a change in Celestia's expression. Her kind, loving mask degraded into a bothered gaze. Her head lowered and tilted slightly to the side, as if she's thinking. Hiding something. Something crucial, something that is too sacred, too taboo. She cannot tell this to anypony, lest she fall from her subjects' graces.

There's no turning back for any of us now. Now is the perfect time for us to open up. Peel those bandages off and make admittances.

"Your highness? What's wrong?" I move to one of the steps leading to the platform, pointing out Celestia's worried look.

"It's nothing, Melpomene," she lies to me. After an initial pause, she continues. "That name just brings back memories, that's all. I haven't heard from Germane in such a long time."

"You know about Germane?" I inquire, my curiosity piqued.

She sighs and lowers her head. "I do." The subject is pecking away at her core. "You're sounding very eager, Melpomene. Why?"

"Because _I'm _from Germane."

That sentence. That was all it took. It was enough to elicit a gasp from her. She's definitely hiding something. She's whiter than usual.

"You're…from Germane?" A dumbfounded Celestia asked.

"That's right. I am a Colonel of the Army Division of the Germane Military Forces. Kaiser Hoofler of Germane asked me to come to Equestria at his behest. I've been sent on a mission to request an audience from you and learn of the city's history."

"You're a _Colonel_?"Twilight asks in much surprise. I nod once at her. She notices the shock in the Princess's face and approaches, showing her concern. "Princess, what's wrong?"

A profound silence swallows her whole. The Princess is a cornered rat. Whatever she might know has to be very sacred for her to feel so confronted. Whatever it may be, though, it can't be anything too severe.

Again she lets out a sigh, as if she's ready to make a confession.

"Everything, Twilight," she admits. "I've been running away from this problem for so long, thinking it will disappear over time. But now I realize that it's pointless." She closes her eyes and turns around. "I know it's silly to hear that one of the two Royal Pony Sisters has things to hide."

"It isn't silly, Princess. It's nature," I answer, remembering how I didn't open up to my own friends. How I was literally keeping myself away from them.

"Perhaps it is. But I'm guilty. I'm not perfect." There's a sudden solemnity in her tone. "Twilight. Melpomene. I'm going to tell you…all that I know. About Germane, about my history with it. I will not run away anymore."

The moment I've been waiting for. It's finally come.

A radiant, cyan-colored aura surrounds Celestia's horn as she readies a spell. From her horn surfaced a glittering clump of smoke that continued to expand until it nearly reached the ceiling.

_Old sepia images begin to appear on this cloud. Images of a village populated by a large group of earnest, hardworking ponies. Pegasus ponies parting the clouds to give way for the sun, Unicorns using their magic for custodial purposes and Earth ponies making good use of their physical capabilities to move objects from one place to another, harvest and provide._

"What is this?" Twilight asks, looking bewildered.

"What you are watching now…are my memories. This is from seven hundred years ago. This is an old village in Equestria's Southern Hemisphere."

_The village was bustling, teeming with prosperity, productivity and fellowship among everypony. Mares and stallions alike were bidding one another good fortune should their paths cross, exchanging smiles and salutations, and fillies and colts came together to play. Each and every one of these ponies were gifted in their respective occupations, and they were humble about it to boot. And strangely enough, this village seemed more like a busy yet residential town, or even a city, than it does an actual village._

_Upbeat and cheery voices, the laughter and friendly greetings of everyone, filled the air. No strife, no hatred could be found in the hearts of these equines._

"_Hi there! Nice weather we're having, huh?"_

"_Good morning."_

"_G'morning to you, too."_

"_Tag, you're it!"_

"_Ha! I gotcha. You're it, again."_

_From high above, Celestia looked down upon her subjects, offering her guidance and grace whenever the need arose, her wings spread afar. Commanding the sun to shine down on the bubbly town._

"They sure look happy," I comment.

Celestia's lips curve into an uncertain smile.

"I was their benefactor," she mentions, the scenes still playing endlessly. "I provided them with everything they had. Their resources and their homes. Regularly, I'd tend to their needs. You see, these ponies originally did not have a lot. They weren't as fortunate as the rest of Equestria. As their ruler, I could not ignore them in their time of despair. I didn't want to watch half of my subjects happy while the rest suffer." That weary smile is soon replaced by a face of despondency. Whatever traces of hope left were wiped off clean.

At the same time, the setting of the slideshow shifts.

_On a warm afternoon, a large number of ponies have gathered just outside of the town. Before them was Celestia, hovering in mid-air and unable to maintain eye contact with her subjects. Feeling ashamed, regretful._

"_You can't do this, Princess," an Earth pony pleaded from within the large crowd. "You can't do this to me, you can't do this to my family. To all of us."_

"_Where will we go from here? What can we possibly do? You know we won't survive out there by ourselves," a young mare beseeched as well._

"_I am sorry, everypony," Celestia replied brokenly. "But it must be done. I cannot tend to the needs of a rapidly growing populace. This is my final decision."_

"_Your majesty…"_

"_But you are our Princess!" From the very back of the crowd, a Unicorn mare cried out. "We're counting on you. You promised to watch over us and guide us. You told us that the best interest of all of your subjects are important. You told us that yourself!" Another blight was added to the Princess's soul, piling up in her like a bag of trash._

"_I know. But the situation has become worse. There are too many of you to care for. Even a Princess can only do so much. Now please go and pack whatever belongings you are able to bring. From there on, you will have to fend for yourself. I am sorry. I really am."_

_The group began to disperse, clamoring in disbelief. Celestia opened her eyes and looked down, watching everypony walk back to their homes for the last time. A tear drop fell on the once proud Princess's cheeks and sheened, remaining there. She had ruined the lives of many, all because of her own weakness. Because of the mounting responsibilities, her duties to her ever faithful subjects._

As the Celestia in the recollection cried, so did the Celestia right now.

This is her regret. In mere months or years, the population of the small-time village has peaked so greatly that it wasn't right to call it a village anymore. Celestia's role as Equestria's great ruler had gotten the better of her.

"Those poor ponies. What happened to them?" I ask somberly.

"They did as I asked them…and left. They searched high and wide for inhabitable land, crossing every boarder, every acre of Equestria. Their quest lasted them years. Decades, even. Forty years, they've trekked the wilderness, the vastness of Equestria."

"And were they able to find somewhere to live?" Twilight wonders.

"Yes, they have. But it still doesn't make me feel any less guilty." So the great Princess Celestia is not always perfect. "There's more to it, you see. I know you're familiar with the legend, Twilight. However, I'd like to ask your friend. You know of the tale of the Mare in the Moon, right, Melpomene?"

An old fable dating back to almost a millennium. I've read of the fable before. Night Mare Moon, the Mare in the Moon, was the terrifying form that Princess Luna took. The guise that manifested from her hatred, her festering jealousy towards her sister and her control over the daytime, the sun.

There has to be some contextual significance if Celestia would mention this age-old story. I don't know how, but it's obvious.

"I do, Princess," I answer her. "I know the story. The Mare in the Moon, Night Mare Moon, was your younger sister, Luna. But what does this have to do with anything?"

She sighs again, closing her eyes and withdrawing her head. This wasn't easy for any of us, but Celestia had it the worst.

"When I confronted my sister, she had already transformed. It was too late to try and reason with her. I had no choice but to seal her away, to save Equestria. Everything wasn't the same since then," she says sadly, and the shine on her horn dissipates as she moves a little farther on the platform. "I've tried to forget what had happened. To move on. But I couldn't forget about what I've done altogether. Everyday I've missed her. Each day, I regretted sentencing her to her fate."

"You missed someone you love. It's part of nature, Princess," I tell her, recollecting on when Grey was still alive.

"At first, it wasn't a problem. But as time went on, it got much worse. I've been receiving hallucinations and nightmares of her. I'd always picture her with me, doing everything we used to do. Every night was sleepless for me. It's gotten to a point where it's affected my duties. It was hard, losing my sister and watching over Equestria by myself at the same time. And those ponies you saw. Those ponies that were driven from their home. They suffered, all because of me. Because I clinged to the past for so long."

She missed her sister so much. Her regrets, her yearnings to reunite with her beloved sister, they took their toll on her. Those unfortunate ponies have suffered because of her time of weakness.

But none of it was her fault. This was out of her hooves. Celestia doesn't seem like the kind of pony who would purposefully put her citizens in jeopardy.

"Princess," Twilight steps up to the platform and sides by her Princess. "You've always told me never to live in regret. What's done is done. I'm sure those ponies have forgotten. Even if they didn't, I'm certain that they'll forgive you."

Celestia opens her eyes, puddles of tears forming out of them.

"It isn't that simple, Twilight." She turns to me, looking like she has something else to say. Exhaling loudly, she tells me. "Melpomene… Those ponies…are the founders of Germane. They built your home. They are your ancestors."

"What?" Twilight and I gasp, my eyelids jerking as far apart as possible.

"Yes. Those ponies I was forced to exile…eventually found a hospitable stretch of land and created their own utopia there. When the news had reached me, I thought I'd pay them a visit, make amends for what I've done to them. For destroying their lives. But I couldn't." Celestia's eyes were wetter than ever. Mine were about to tear up themselves. I held them back to listen to her tale.

Her horn lights up again and shows more of her memories.

_This time, the setting is different. There was a city, nestled in a large scope of land just by the Oceanside. And I recognize the set piece quickly. The high stone wall, the monumental buildings, the fresh-cut grassy park that the foals were playing on, the local pier, the military base with its offices and garrisons, all of them. _

_This is my home, my dear city. My place of birth and upbringing. Germane. From seven hundred years ago._

_Celestia stood in one of its districts, a crowd of ponies gathered before her looking displeased. As though a plague had afflicted their city. As if there was a criminal dwelling amongst the citizens._

"They despised me more than ever," Celestia narrates again, the presentation progressing with her lecture. "So much that they declared themselves independent from all of Equestria. They decided to live on their own. Of their own labor, their own horsepower. That way they 'had nopony who would abandon them'. They raised their hooves in anger and drove me out of their city. I did not blame them and I never will; they had every right to. And their hatred for me manifested into a mist that would seal away Germane, make it invisible from all of Equestria. It has since remained a tale, a myth. A myth that was true only to those living in that city."

_In this sepia gallery, the citizens of Germane exclaimed heartily and violently, going so far as to threaten the Princess. No sound came out of the slideshow, but what I saw very much said it all._

_Saddened, Celestia responded to their cries of rage, their hollers of independence, with a retreat of her head and flying over the great wall and out of the city without uttering a single word. From her eye, a glistening bead protruded out, soon falling out and down to the barren land she floated over._

_And finally…in a sudden bright burst, she disappeared. Probably returning to her home in Canterlot. She was most likely ruminating over her sins, just wishing to turn back time. Even with her power, that type of control was out of her hooves._

_The final image showed a dark gray mist blanketing all of Germane. In mere seconds, the great city had vanished from the naked eye, swallowed by the emptiness of the plains it stood on. As if it was not really there in the first place. Like the ponies, the families who lived there and the facilities built by their own hooves, were never a part of reality._

The cloud thins out. As it does, the glow on Celestia's horn shrinks into nothingness.

"And that," the Princess sighs dispiritedly, "is what happened. One sin after another… Believe me, this is not easy for me to say." From how her tone sounds, I felt that it was true.

I gasp at what I've witnessed, bringing my front hooves close to my mouth. Collapsing to the floor, eyes filled with puddles of tears. My eyes turning into two separate voides. Two brown holes of emptiness.

So this is why. I saw before me…Germane's difficult history. For so long, my forefathers, my ancestors have pressed on, the hope of creating a home for their fellow pony burning in their chests. At the same time, their hatred, their loathing for Celestia, had worsened.

My heart feels heavy. It's turned into a lump of lead, a heavy ingot of some kind of metal. It's wanting to penetrate through my ribcage. This must be why the Kaiser sent me on this mission. He needed somepony to venture to Equestria to confirm his suspicions. Or perhaps he already knew, but he wanted me to experience what the outside world was. Understand the harshness of it all. One or the other.

It hit me hard. Everything's so clear to me now. Our current miserable state, why we've been living all these years under a dark cloud. Who knew that learning the truth could break your heart? Me, my home and my fellow ponies…are nothing more but a fragment of one's imagination, an illusion. We are a forgotten bunch. We are invisible to everyone but ourselves. All this time. We…are nothing. Buried in the sands of time.

Hoofsteps ring, growing closer. Someone's approaching me, but I can't make out who. My senses are dying out. My soul goes blank, and all of my body becomes rigid. I can't…feel anything… Nothing at all.

"Melpomene." It's Twilight, calling to me tenderly. Stroking my face and wiping my tears away. I feel her hooves wrapping themselves around me and hear her whispering, comforting voice. "You poor thing."

"Germane. All of us. We're…invisible. We mean nothing… We _are _nothing. _I'm _nothing. I'm worthless. Nothing. Worthless." The last word repeats itself softly, over and over. As a mantra. Like a broken record player.

"No, you're not! Don't say that! You're not worthless, Melpomene."

"Twilight…?"

My sight clears up. There's something warm on my cheeks. I bring my hoof up to touch it and feel something wet. The tears were flowing down. How embarrassing. I'm supposed to be a soldier. Showing such extreme emotion is a sign of a feeble heart.

"_Unh! It hurts!" I exclaimed, unable to control the small but profuse bleeding of my right fore hoof._

"_You're moving too much. That's why," my big brother said back, his voice muffled by a strip of gauze clamped in his mouth. "Now hold still. I can't put this on if you wiggle around too much."_

_I fought back that urge to cry. To shed one little tear. My strong breathing, sniffling and searing groans made it all too obvious. Grey began to notice. There was really no point trying to fight it, let alone hide it._

"_Feel like crying?" He asked, and on impulse, I took offense._

"_No!" Still, I persisted. I continued to contain those sobs. It was rumbling inside, ready to flood out and spill._

_He wiped my eye and held my face, consoling me. "You're not fooling me, Mel. Come on. Let it out. Everypony has to do it once in a while. Yeah, me too. But y'know what? No big deal. It's alright. Better to get it out than let it eat you up inside. Now come on. Let it out." _

_And I did just that. I sniffled quietly and cried as Grey said. I kept it as quiet as possible, though; it was still slightly embarrassing. Only Grey and Ambient saw this side of me. The me that was vulnerable, that just wanted to let out her emotions without losing too much face in the process. It was them and only them. No one else._

_Grey Soul beamed a smile at me, going back to my injured hoof. Applying the gauze, fastening it with a stretch of tape._

_He gave the injured spot a small kiss as a finishing touch. The burning sensation on my cut slowly died. The gauze was reddening from absorbing the blood. At the same time, my crying did relieve me of some of the hurt._

"_Better?" He asked._

"_Uh huh." I nodded back at him._

Twilight shakes me back to my senses. She's also tearing up, flabbergasted by what I've called myself. She doesn't believe in meaningless existences, which I've been living this entire time. She wants to convince me otherwise, but it'd take a lot more.

"Don't ever say that…because it's not true. Princess Celestia told me that everypony has a reason to live," she tells me, cascades of tears falling down her cheek. "Everyone, big or small, they all mean something. She's always told me that. We're not accidents. _You're _not an accident, Melpomene."

I can't believe anypony, not even her majesty. _Especially _not her majesty.

There's a tug of war raging on. One half of me wants to despise Celestia, despise all of Equestria. Hate everything for the suffering we've lived through, the suffering she has caused us. That's the side of me that gave up all hope. The side of me that didn't want to believe anymore, that had not the smallest glimmer of light in her. The other half of me wants to forgive her for what she has done, to let go of what has already come. That side of me has taken into account everything that's happened in her life. The good and the bad, and how the good things that's happened to her have always outweighed the bad. That she's always led a happy and bright life despite the setbacks and speed bumps along the road. No matter these setbacks and speed bumps, she knows that it will all work out in the end. A spark of hope, a spark of faith, stubbornly burning inside.

Constantly, these two halves are yelling. Pestering me about what move I should make. It's ripping me apart. I'm so…no, _confused _is not enough to summarize it. I can't tell whether to hold on and bear a grudge, or to forgive and forget. Celestia has done me and my city a grave wrong, but she's willing to earn forgiveness.

_What do I do?_

Storing this thought away, I come back to my senses again and feel Twilight's hooves around my neck.

"You mean something to all of Equestria, Melpomene. You're not a waste of space. You're not," she mutters to me, still crying. "And you'll always have me to lean on to. I'll be here to reassure you. I promise you, Melpomene."

Her words sound so true. No, they _are _true.

My heart lightens again. I've only ever felt this way when it was me and Grey or Hoofler. Besides them, no one else has cared this much. I've forgotten how wonderful this feeling is. To have someone who will catch you when you fall. And Twilight, of all ponies, is the one to remind me of that.

Perhaps Equestria isn't all that bad. And Celestia isn't the heartless witch the Kaiser exaggerates that she is.

I bring my hoof around Twilight, grateful for what she's done. "Thank you, Twilight." The last batch of tears fall down, and I feel completely restored.

Seconds later, we both let go. Celestia is down on her hooves, kneeling. Looking to the ground, looking defeated. She's crying harder than she did a while ago. Her mane has slunken to the castle floor, covering half of her face.

"Princess Celestia?" I go near her to check.

"I'm so sorry," she sobs.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I have failed you and your city. I thought of my own self and ignored my subjects entirely. Those ponies going astray and enduring those hardships, Germane becoming invisible to Equestria…all because I was weak in their time of need, because I refused to help. I cannot blame you or your Kaiser for not forgiving me. But I want you to know…how sorry I am. I'm so sorry, Melpomene." Her sobbing carried on. It quieted down as I closed in on her and urged myself to forgive her.

"It's alright, Princess."

Celestia sniffles, raising her head. "But how can you—"

"What's done is done. I mean sure there've been a lot of terrible things happen to me. And I get knocked down on my hooves now and then. But when I think about it, I've lived my life as best as I can, and I'm still alive. And things've turned out pretty well. That's what the Kaiser used to tell me."

A warm, fuzzy smile cracks on my face. I extend a hoof to the proud Princess, raising her back on all fours.

She turns to Twilight, whom I see approaching my side.

"Your friend here is quite wise, Twilight. Wise _and _pure. Just like somepony else I know."

My unicorn friend's face turns a tomato-ish red at these words.

However…I'm still overcome by all of this. This moment, learning about Germane, gaining a friend I never expected. I'm going to need some time to let them settle in, for me to sort out these mixed bag of emotions. I want to share this knowledge. I want to share it with the Kaiser and all my fellow soldiers back home.

But I need some room, some space. A chance to at least breathe; my heart keeps on skipping beats. I have to ruminate on these things.

"If you guys don't mind," I sound my voice, smiling lightly, "I'll be out in the corridor. This is a lot to take in. I need to let this all simmer down."

"Alright," Celestia nods, and I make my exit. The doors are coated by a cyan aura of magic, and they spread themselves apart for me. They close again the second my whole self is out of the room.

_Strictly Confidential_

The day drew to a close. Amber tinges shone through the castle windows, denoting the sun setting outside.

As the daytime came to an end, so did the several business establishments scattered across the capital of Canterlot. Ponies, young and old, reached the end of their daily agendas and returned to their respective homes, some closing their blinds, doors and shutters to preserve their privacy.

The crimson mare Melpomene exited the castle's audience room in order to organize her thoughts and feelings. What she had learned from the hearing that took place behind those doors not too long ago.

She was confused, sad and glad all at once. Confused for how she would explain her findings to her Kaiser and what the succeeding reaction would be. Sad that she and her fellow ponyfolk come from a line of nomads that were left to fend for themselves during their time of need, that she and her city had been forgotten by all of Equestria. She was also glad that she has lived a happy life despite these misfortunes and heartaches, and still continued to live. Glad to have somepony to turn to besides her Kaiser regardless of the fact that they have only known each other for one week.

A tempest of emotions, the young pony was. She needed to recollect herself before even considering reporting back to Hoofler.

Both doors shut behind her, giving her the space she needed. Remaining inside the room were the purple unicorn Twilight Sparkle and the regal Princess Celestia. There was still much left to discuss. Celestia knew it, and Twilight felt it.

"I can't seem to put my hoof into it," the alicorn commented, referring to Melpomene, "but she reminds me of you, Twilight. I don't know how."

"So I've heard," said Twilight, darting her eyes to the side, having heard the comment before from her friends. "And if she can forgive you, I'm certain all of Germane will."

"One can only hope. It's been…a while since I've set foot into that place. Who knows how much more sophisticated everypony there has become… Oh, I only hope that it hasn't gotten worse."

The last sentence struck a chord in Twilight.

"What do you mean 'gotten worse'?"

"I'm sure you know about Germane's nicknames. You've seen it in one of your books. Battlefield and Ground Zero?"

"Yes. It said so in the Ultimate Equestrian Atlas. But what do they mean?"

The Princess's horn radiated a fuchsia-colored aura. From there surfaced a huge blanket of smoke with the same color.

_Grayscale stills were projected through this mist, showing a large, desolate plain, a wide mountain range standing in the distance. A lifeless span whose silence said many, with only the whipping winds to fill the patches. The clouds above gathered and darkened, closing off whatever heavenly body was above. Preventing them to shine._

"This is from one thousand years ago, before Germane was founded…and before I lost Luna," Celestia stated, the last phrase coming out solemnly. "This was during Discord's chaotic rule. My sister and I were ready to put and end to his reign that day. And that is where Battlefield and Ground Zero came from; our destructive battle against Discord took place on that land. Where the city of Germane now stands."

_On this open space, a heated confrontation took place. The Royal Pony Sisters, Celestia and Luna, against the Lord of Chaos, the draconequus Discord. A deadly wager was stipulated – complete rulership over all of Equestria, granted to the victor._

"_Ah, Celestia and Luna. Just the two ponies I was expecting," Discord jested, sitting on a menacingly-designed bronze throne with legs crossed and lips closed in a grin. "Now that everything is all set and everyone's here, let's get started. I have a schedule to adhere to. Disorder is much better when caused by somepony else, you know?"_

"_Very well," Celestia answered. "Let's not waste anymore time. You _do _remember the stake, right?"_

"_How could I not?" The serpent-like creature responded nonchalantly, gesturing his arm with every word said. "This battle is for Equestria. Winner gets to rule everything, loser faces whatever fate dictates, the whole enchilada." He rose from his seat and dismissed it at the snap of his right lion paw. "It's showtime." His expression widened until they could no longer do so._

_The draconequus brimmed with arrogance, confident in his power. He could bend the very fabric of reality as if it were an elastic. Though the odds were against him, he would not fall without a fight._

_Both sisters knew the extent of what their adversary is capable of. In front of them was a dangerous individual, and could very well end all life if he so chose to. They knew it best to not drop their guard, to make a slight miscalculation. Even though the most powerful artifacts, the six jewels – the Elements of Harmony – were in their possession. In the coronets they were adorned with._

"_Your reign ends today, Discord, "declared a headstrong Celestia._

"_As will your vile sense of humor," Luna added unwaveringly, albeit in a furious tone; she was always the more confronting out of the two._

_With that line spoken, both sides engaged each other, exchanging blast of magic after blast of magic. _

_Every spell cast would leave behind disastrous results in their wake. Portions of land were split in two. Mountains crumbled. Bolts of lightning, bolts of thunder, struck from heaven above, tearing asunder any unfortunate sign of life. The oceans roared to the sparking sound made by each wave of magic. Bodies of water that were once quiet soon answered with voices of their own._

_Magic blasts that missed their mark would add more to the devestation. Those that did land on their target left a lingering and severe effect. Cuts opened. Agonizing burns endured. Though they may be powerful beings, they were still susceptible to mortal woulds._

_The cataclysm continued for many hours, and so did the battle. Neither the sisters nor Discord would concede, or even consider such thought._

"It was a trying moment for me and Luna," Celestia narrated, the event still playing out. "This battle was one of Equestria's darkest hours."

"You and Princess Luna won this battle, though. Even after enduring so much, you pulled through and defeated Discord." Brightly, Twilight pointed out, recollecting on what her mentor had taught her.

"We did," the princess nodded. "We won the battle, and Equestria was ours to reclaim. But…" She halted mid-sentence.

"But what?"

"But Discord was far more powerful than we had realized. He was on the verge of defeat. After countless hours struggling, Luna and I gained higher ground. We were about to seize our victory, when he made his last resort."

"Last resort?" The unicorn disliked where the story was going.

"Twilight, do you know about the relic called Paradox?"

"No, can't say I have. What is it?"

"An old relic from ancient pony times. It's a box that grants the desire of anypony who touches it. The box grants three wishes, but at the cost of the pony who asks. The first wish is at the cost of the pony's soul. For the second wish, the pony must give up his or her mind. And finally, if a third wish is made, the pony loses his or her entire self."

The idea of sacrificing one's whole being to reach an ambition made Twilight cringe. To lose one's self completely to fulfill a desire was horrifying.

"That's just awful," she stated.

The events in the slideshow of memories unraveled further as Celestia's explanation progressed. "It is, dear. This box is a fragment of Discord's soul. He said that 'though he may be gone'…"

"…_chaos will remain in Equestria. Nopony can escape it. No one can run away from the truth. Not even you, Celestia. Not even you, Luna. There will always be strife, hatred and every other negative emotion in the hearts of all ponykind." A gravely injured Discord proclaimed, clutching his aching arm with his eagle claw. His evil smile did not fade._

_Groggily, he rose to one foot. Mustering enough strength to carry out his final stratagem. Letting go of his arm, his claw began to glow a sickening green. In a snap, he thrusted the same claw into his body._

_Both sisters instinctively braced themselves for what was to come. They were afraid. And though they were, they stood their ground. The fate of their beloved subjects depended on them. Whether they live or perish rested on their shoulders._

_Discord's smile transformed into a fanged grimace. Loudly he recited, his voice causing even the skies to tremble._

"_On my dying hour, a piece of me I surrender. Take form and come forth now, so that I will be remembered. From generation to generation, my legacy shall endure. Crave for despair and chaos, hunger for the impure."_

"_What are you doing!" Celestia demanded angrily, not taking a further step._

"_Those whose hooves layeth on this keepsake, grant the wills of their hearts. Realize their wishes, and with their selves, their very beings, they must part! As I speak these words, I leave my insignia. O Paradox, part with me, and be one with Equestria!"_

_The incantation finished, Discord's claw was forced out of the body. On it, a mist-like ball in the shape of a skull appeared – the draconequus's soul in physical, malleable form. Once again, lightning and thunder roared, splitting the land and parting waves across oceans. The storm drummed the earth, one blast landing on the black skull and assuming the shape of a fiendish metallic box with a glossy piano black finish. Defined by the peculiar design of its keyhole, shaped like its creator's head._

_The dreadbox, Paradox. Hinted by numerous records, but staying shrouded in mystery and never fully elaborated on._

_Bursting with pride in his creation, the multi-species amalgamation let loose a thundering laugh. He would not go in defeat without leaving behind this curse. He guaranteed that his name and his principles would live on and be passed down from parent to child._

"_What is that…that…wretched thing?" Luna asked, immediately aware of the box's wicked nature._

"_Just a little parting gift. And now that that's done, take your best shot, ladies. I'm finished now."_

_He stood and awaited his demise. The Royal Sisters came together, eyes closed in concentration and horns aglow. The six Elements of Harmony on their tiaras brightened, a myriad of colors blazing. With their powers joining and fully energized, a radiant spectral blast jetted out of their horns and towards its mark._

_A scream of agony resonated from the draconequus; though he knew that it was inevitable, he was suffering. From bottom all the way to the top, his body stiffened and stilled. Every limb, every portion of him, turning into a monument, a statue._

_The rumbling clouds slowly halted in their march and dispersing. Both sun and moon were once again looking down proudly upon the world, lending their gifts of light. Equestria was for the sisters to rule over again and for the ponies to regain._

_And although the battle had ended, the scathes did not leave. The damage was done, the marks sustained for many years. Decades. Centuries. And Discord's last gambit was fulfilled. Mountain ranges crumbled. The wide briny seas that were once mighty could no longer sound their soothing sirens. And the land around them had been ravaged. Dead from acre to acre. Inhospitable. A stark contrast to Equestria's normally vivid, lively and colorful atmosphere._

"He wanted to make sure to leave behind a part of him. He took a portion of his soul and crafted it into that wicked thing. Luna and I didn't know what it would do. Our biggest mistake was not destroying it."

"What happened to the box?"

"We buried it. Into the deepest depths of the earth. Where nopony would dare to look."

Celestia called off her spell and directed herself to one of the windows on the right wall. She stared down on the Canterlot streets. The empty walkways outside.

Following suit, Twilight approached from behind.

"And three hundred years later," she spoke with insight.

The princess sighed and nodded. She then continued from where her student left off. "Three hundred years after I banished my sister to the moon. I was providing for a village in need. I thought I would gain closure. And once the nightmares and hallucinations started…" Her face was slightly pained. She finished her story after the pause. "…everything fell apart. The population of the village had exceeded over a million, and I had no choice but to sunder out those six hundred thousand ponies."

Both of their reflections surfaced on the window. After a moment of thinking, Celestia turned away. She was repulsed at herself. She could not bear to stare at the mare that she was, the real her. A coward, a farce. That was reality. She convinced herself that.

Twilight kept on following, like a pet dog faithful to its owner.

"They settled on the Battlefield and founded their own village," said Celestia. "Somehow, they were able to excavate Paradox from its burial place. I don't know how, but they did."

"And they used it to—"

"To sustain themselves. And eventually make their small village into the largest city in Equestria. To advance farther than anypony could ever imagine. I finally learned of what Paradox was capable of and tried to convince them to get rid of it."

The pieces to the puzzle appear one by one. It was starting to make even more sense…and, for Twilight, harder to swallow.

"They drove you away because they hated you," she said. "They don't want to lose everything again."

"Correct," replied Celestia regretfully. "Over time, Germane became invisible. Shrouded in nothingness. Only to be visible to those who live there. As if they never existed. I was sure that it was Paradox's doing. For over seven hundred years, Germane has been trapped. And I was completely powerless. I could do nothing but fear, and hope that somehow they've rid themselves of that thing."

Twilight stared to the ground, pondering. She wondered about how miserable Germane's existence always was. That despite such misfortune, her newest friend Melpomene found it in her to forgive, to not be weighed down. It was disheartening and inspiring, simultaneously. It was as though there was no breaking point for her.

By her side, Celestia also thought hard. She had just recently told the tale of Germane's foundation to Melpomene. But she had purposely told her only one half of the story. She feared that though she might have accepted what had happened, learning about _how _it happened would be a different matter.

This fact must be hidden from Melpomene. This truth must remain between her and her student. Until the vicious cycle has ceased, she must not know.

"Twilight," said the pegasus unicorn.

"Yes?"

"Melpomene must not know about this."

"What?" Twilight asked, baffled. "How come?"

"Some things are better left unsaid. This will be hard for her to accept. She's a fragile soul deep down. Do not tell her about this. Just keep being a friend to her. Keep that promise you made to her. I will look into the matter further and possibly come with a solution."

A tender smile cracked on Twilight's lips, stretching from one ear to the other. "I will, Princess." The smile reverted into a frown in mere seconds. Her eyes showed incredible pity for her friend. "But I wish I could do something about this Germane thing. Anything to make this all better, for Melpomene's sake."

"As do I, Twilight," Celestia reassured.

Ten minutes later, the sun has made its full descent. Up above, the moon beamed down on the world, spreading its light across Canterlot, across all of Equestria. The sky itself was painted black with stars studded on and dancing as per normal.

The unicorn mare stayed in the audience room for a little longer to marvel from the window; Celestia had already left. The stars were more abundant than usual.

From the opposite end, the wooden doors creaked. Melpomene emerged into the silent room to Twilight's mild surprise.

"Hey Twilight," the crimson pony greeted and approached. She was greeted in return with a weary smile, rousing her curiosity. "Something wrong?" No words came from the unicorn. Only a shake of the head. "Whoa. Sky looks real pretty tonight."

"Yeah. It does, doesn't it?" Twilight said, hoping to keep her friend blissful…and oblivious to the truth.


	16. Don't Wanna Lose This Feeling

_Kaiser Hoofler – Loophole_

He stared at the furled paper on his hoof. For the tenth time in twenty minutes. Every thirty seconds or more, he would alternate between looking at it and looking out the curtain of the carriage that he was riding in.

The normally devoid streets were bursting with the cheer of many a pony. Their applause shook the pavement they stood on as they watched the bronze carriage move across the cement road. Everypony, unable to contain their excitement.

Since receiving the paper, he could not take his mind off of what was written on it; his most trusted soldier, Melpomene, had sent her most recent brief on her assignment. As expected, his suspicions were true. His beloved city was once part of Equestria until their provider, their ruler, Celestia, abandoned them. Forsaken them in their time of utmost need.

What he did not expect though was how she was ready to forgive. He did not think that his right hoof pony would find it in her heart to pardon her perpetrator, _Germane's _perpetrator. Perhaps she did not see the situation the same way he did. She was not the tit-for-tat kind of pony.

The ruthless Kaiser convinced himself that Melpomene was still naïve. She was still too simple, too pure. Even though her skills in the field were exemplary, even after the training he had given her, she had the mind and the heart of a child.

"Oh, Melpomene", Hoofler utters to himself. "Why can't you look at things my way? Why can't you love your own home as much as I do?"

He closes his eyes and concentrates. All of his surroundings vanish. Images of him and Melpomene occupy his head. They were old, but they were still clear. And though so much has changed since then, the memories did not become any less fond, any less pleasant.

_An annual banquet, ten years ago. Held at Germane Town Hall by the Kaiser. High-esteem, upper-class ponies of every size, sex and color were gathered at the event, dressed in their best possible ensembles and pieces. Exotic delicacies decorated one side of the buffet table, with masterly crafted desserts on the other. The scent of the rarest champagne tickled the noses of the attendees, including the Kaiser himself._

_Everything went swimmingly. But Hoofler found the feast to be dull. It wasn't special. To him, at least. Deader than disco. That was one of the many ways he could call it. Everypony was as interesting as watching cement harden. He too told himself that there was no enjoyment to be found from this occasion._

_Then, there was a loud cry._

"_Oh good Celestia! The goblet! It's missing!"_

_A large clamor ensued. Missing from the buffet table was a jewel-studded copper goblet for the guests to drink from. One of very few; only three of them existed. Possessing one of these goblets meant a vast amount of fortune. Having all three equated to riches comparable to the Royal Pony Sisters' power combined._

_Hoofler was shocked, but he also saw that it breathed life into the once-lifeless banquet. That one instance was all that was needed to make the dinner at least tolerable, or possibly even memorable._

_The front doors creaked open, forcing the light outside to pierce into Town Hall. In front of the entrance was a silhouette of what looked like a young foal. Clinched in the joints of its hoof was the goblet, which it raised up victoriously._

"_Jackpot for me, baby! Take that, Kaiser Hoofler!" A distant voice announced. The voice of a filly. An untamed spirit, a soul that was free to soar as high as the sky. Free to be whatever it desired. "Melpomene strikes again!" _

_It was a familiar sound. _

_He had met this pony before during his visit to the poorer parts of Germane. This Melpomene. A haggard and upbeat filly of the slums who was yet to find her purpose, who was yet to receive her cutie mark. With her big brother and little brother as her only family; according to them, her parents had died during an attack by a wayward dragon. It was all the more reason for him to pity her._

_Both of them have had numerous encounters. So much that Hoofler has lost track of when, how and how many times they've met._

_She departed with great jubilation, laughing in triumph. From his platform, the Kaiser watched, creasing a smile on his lips and chuckling at the juvenility of it all. He watched her run into the open streets and the guards chasing after her. He was amused. There was some life breathed into the banquet. But the guests were confused by his reserved outlook._

_There was no animosity, no hatred from the gray stallion. Only admiration. If only everypony in Germane were as high-spirited as the filly. With nothing to worry about. Without the past nor the future to be concerned for. If only _he _were like her._

"_Sir! Would you like us to apprehend that filly?" One of the guards approached, stopping in place and in attention._

"_Don't," the Kaiser answered, maintaining his smile. Sounding wise beyond his years. "Let her go. The goblet will be safe in her hands. I have a good feeling about it."_

"_But Your Excellency, she managed to find her way into the banquet. And unannounced and uninvited, furthermore. That, and she stole your goblet! How can—"_

"_That's enough," he raised his tone slightly, trying his hardest not to lose his temper over petty subordination. "She's only a foal. She's just doing what she enjoys and enjoying what she does. You can't apprehend her for that."_

_He took his champagne glass towards him for another sip of his alcohol drink. Taking each mouthful in slowly so as to not intoxicate himself._

"Your Excellency. Excuse me. Your Excellency." One of his coachhorses called to him, bringing him back from his daydreaming. "We're here, sir. Shall we escort you in?"

Hoofler holds his head to recollect his thoughts. The carriage has stopped, presumably at his destination – Germane Laboratory. He stores the report away in his saddle bag and sets one hoof out to touch the steps of the carriage.

His saddle bag was clipped around him and ready to go. He takes his cape and wraps himself around it, rounding the piece off with his military beret.

"I'm sure I can navigate around this place," he answers, urging his coachhorses to stand aside and bow to him. "Don't wait for me. I'm going to be here for a while."

With that, the coachhorses depart, taking the carriage with them. They exit the premises through the large metal gates from behind, which then swing gradually to a close.

At the laboratory's entrance, two guards bid their salutations, raising their hooves to salute. The Kaiser passes by them without paying them mind or returning their greetings.

Germane Laboratory remained the same. Dull, drab and desolate. Individual rooms on both sides of a great and otherwise hollow hallway, divided by their own separate doors. Everything about the laboratory was drab, from the beige tiles to the gray ceiling to the ponies themselves who work and confine themselves in these rooms. Or rather, the uniforms they wear – pure white cotton lab coats.

Lonely as it may be, the long hallway would allow anypony an adequate area to mull over taxing topics, to thoroughly think things through. Coincidentally, Hoofler is still preoccupied with Melpomene's report. He cannot take his mind off of her.

He cannot take away anypony's innocence, that childish outlook. That would be similar to tearing the wings off of a helpless baby bird. He can't change Melpomene to the point where she's virtually an entirely new pony. He does not want to risk breaking her spirit. But he knows that she cannot stay a child for so long. If only there were a way for her to understand the situation as much as he does without crushing that spirit of hers. She has to know that Celestia has done her and all of Germane wrong, that her sins will not go unpardoned.

Finally, Hoofler reaches the end of the hallway. Standing in front of him are two sliding glass doors, which open upon his arrival and cause a small alarm to sound. The largest room in the building. Mares and stallions working at their established stations, all of them wearing the same ensemble. Turning knobs, pushing buttons and pulling levers to operate the machinery fixed inside.

Down a flight of stairs, the Kaiser addresses one of his head researchers: a maroon-coated mare with a cutie mark of an atom.

"Your Excellency," she bids, taking a bow. She urgently leads him to the bottom floor, directing him to the massive glass capsule at the heart of the room, which held the ominous black box, Paradox. "We have restarted transmutation, just as you ordered. The manufacturing team has just finished with the tenth wave of suits and should be on their way with the next wave once this next batch of ores."

"Perfect. How long until you can finish enough suits for everypony?"

"Within forty-eight hours, my Lord."

He looks at the machine fondly, focusing on the box inside. The black aura it exudes, a wellspring of enrichment and strengthening – the Boon. The soul of the draconequus Discord, turned into a tangible source of energy that defied the laws of nature herself, contained within the box. The very substance that grants the desires of the hearts of anypony.

After months of studying, days spent buried beneath notes and books recorded by his ancestors, the Kaiser has found a method to harness the Boon. The energy itself can be used to realize one's desires without the danger of having to sacrifice one's self. The possibilities are endless.

He has already sacrificed his mind and his soul to grant two of his desires. One, to turn Germane into a highly developed and very prosperous metropolis that combined modern advancements with natural gifts. A utopia. His second wish, to turn his once small elite fighting force into a very capable and elaborate Military. These were enough. He did not need to give his whole self up for another, and most likely petty, request.

On the other end of them machine, he finds a wide chute where many smooth, rugged black ores are being dispensed. He examines each rock carefully, taking one from the pile. Fragments of Discord's soul turned into a solid, physical form. Its power, his to use and for Equestria to soon fear.

Right next to the complicated contraption is another display case. Inside the glass, a set of armor with a dark, glossy finish, showcased and worn by a mannequin. A template for the new soldier uniform. The helmet bore the trademark of Germane, so as to engrave the name and incite fear into the hearts of those who set their eyes upon it. The suit itself, impenetrable. Any blow struck on this steel become mosquito bites.

This specific suit was crafted specifically for the Kaiser. It would be his attire for when he will wage war with the world. It was close to completion. All that remains are pigmentations, the final touches. The colors of Germane.

"Add the finishing touches to my suit as soon as the other pieces are done," he commands, igniting in his heart a flame as black as his armor. "Once you're finished, I'll rally up my soldiers immediately and we can forward our preemptive strike."

"But sir, what about Colonel Melpomene? The troops can't go without her."

His decision is final, and he declares his intent firmly. "She has as big a role in this as everypony else. We'll meet up with her on the way. In the meantime, focus on getting the last batch of armors done and finishing up on my own armor. We're far behind schedule as it is."

"Yes, my Lord. For the Kaiser! Significant or otherwise!" She salutes to her ruler and returns to her station.

The whole room rumbles. Streams of steam dart out of the pipes in a snaky hiss. All the equipment fitted in it start to whirr louder than ever, playing a chord of different notes. Like an orchestra preparing for a grand performance.

A fierce stare appears on Hoofler's eyes. A coarse sensation rushes on his flank, where his cutie mark is. From around his body, a hideous aura escapes. His eyes cloud up, becoming bottomless pits rid of emotion. His moment was about to come. The moment of truth is fast approaching. He will not let any setbacks get in the way of him exacting his heart's desire. Exact vengeance.

Even if it means razing all of Equestria to the ground.

Even if it means taking the lives of those outside… Those who have not endured and suffered as he and his fellow ponies have.

_Melpomene – Meaning_

After three nights at Canterlot, Twilight, Spike and I have returned. The trip was…a roller coaster, to say the least. So many emotions overcoming me in a short period of time. Awe-inspired by the presence of Princess Celestia; yes, I've started referring to her properly. Captivated by her wisdom and grace. Broken by the discovery of how my home began. Restored in faith by my friend Twilight. Too sudden in too small a time frame.

Once the three of us had arrived back at the library, I asked Twilight for some much needed personal space. I knew that it would take me several days tops to recouperate from this psychological maelstrom. There was no point in hiding the fact that I feel bothered lately. It showed quite well. She suggested that I take naps now and then, and I followed just that.

I'm on her good bed at the second floor, having recently woken up from a short nap. My eyes are open and gazing through the window, at the scenery. The birds outside are singing as always. The laughter of fillies and colts alike fill the Ponyville air. The chatter from mares even things out. Nothing that I'm not used to at this point.

Germane used to be like this once. But now, I can't tell when was the last time my city was as peaceful and rid of strife as this. All that's clear to me is how everything went downhill. How our misery started… No no, scratch that. How our misery _resumed_. Hoofler's edicts were much stricter. Ponies would pay unnecessary taxes, with the self-employed suffering the most. Penalties for defying his law were graver; some mares and colts sometimes end up dying from the electrocution, stoning and trampling they received as punishment.

This is probably just the Kaiser engrossing himself too much with history, with the past. Sweet nostalgia, that succulent nectar, turned into a toxin that erodes the heart. If only he could learn to let go. If my letter to him can convince him not to go to war.

I'm thinking too much again. I'm starting to sound senile. Like I belong on a rocking chair or worse, a nursing home. What an odd thought that is.

From nearby, right outside the library, there's a conversation going on. The window is partially opened, so I can clearly hear and understand.

"And that's how it all started. No wonder Melpomene's feeling awful right now." It's Twilight. She's talking to somepony about Germane, probably to gain their sympathy for me.

"Ya think she's gonna be okay?" That's Applejack's voice.

Next thing I'll know, all of Ponyville will find out. Tch!

"I promised her that everything will get better and that she can always turn to me. Er, _us_. Gosh, if only I can do more."

"Is she leaving soon?" Fluttershy asks. Not even her low tone can get past me.

"She didn't tell me."

"Why don't we invite her to our picnic tomorrow afternoon?" It's Rainbow Dash speaking now. "We don't want to end up one pony short. And that way, she can at least leave Ponyville on a high note."

"I must agree with Rainbow Dash on this one. Make sure you ask her, Twilight. As soon as she wakes up. But don't impose," Rarity includes.

"I will."

"Oh, it's just perfect. I simply cannot wait. I have the perfect parting gift in mind for Melpomene. Something to remind her of her time here and her time with us. But I won't say what it is, except that I am going to need you all in making it."

Their chatter soon becomes indecipherable. I chuckle a little at how the surprise was kind of ruined. Whatever the case, I'll still act surprised for their sake.

Rising from the bed, I stretch my hooves and yawn, paying mind to my voice. I keep it on the down low to avoid gaining my friends' attention. The first thing that I find is my dry throat. I'm pretty thirsty. With a seemingly renewed drive, I spring up out of the bed and head down the stairs, going straight for the kitchen.

Downstairs was empty. After looking at the place, the near-untouched shelves, it makes one wonder if anypony ever comes by to borrow any of these books.

I move towards the kitchen cupboard to grab a glass, setting my sights on the sink afterwards. The water rushes out of the faucet with a turn of the knob. In one gulp, I swallow the water, sighing in relief.

But just when my thirst was quenched, there's an immediate rumbling noise. Coming from my stomach. I was hungry as well.

"How ridiculous," I comment, shaking my head at my unannounced hunger.

Searching the refridgerator, I find a wide assortment of snacks inside arranged in a tidy fashion. Most of them being confectionery and sweets. For a pony with little cooking knowledge, Twilight sure is decently stacked. Or more likely, Spike must be responsible for these. I _have _seen him preparing breakfast, lunch and dinner, usually for himself. Going so far as to even wear a dainty little apron whenever he whips something up.

A baby dragon, a creature said to instill fear and assert its superiority, enjoying such hobbies. How ironic. Odd, but not offensive. It's not like it's the cause of a plague or anything.

Among the food and beverages, I spot a sandwich with all kinds of vegetables slapped together, sitting by itself at the back. Snatching it by its plate, I shut the refridgerator door and head up the stairs, straight for the library balcony.

The warm afternoon sun bade me welcome with its soothing rays. Down below was Ponyville teeming with vibrancy and chatter amongst its residents. Beyond the town, a magnificent mountain range where the city of Canterlot stood. If only everypony around me knew how blessed they were. How they had each other to lean on to, how their misfortunes were few and far between. From each bite of my sandwich, I savor the taste. Eventually finishing the darn thing.

On my right, a mockingbird and a robin flutter by to greet me, both birds chirping in glee, in harmony. The robin lands on my hoof. I give it a small nuzzle before letting it go. They float away freely into the distance, continuing their chatter. Letting the wind take them to their next destination.

"_Are you Melpomene?" The Kaiser asked, happening upon our home. Giving me a smile as he entered._

_He was escorted by his private guard. But he ordered them to stand by and watch the entrance to our house, like it was the great wall that barricaded the city. He knew in advance that I bore dislike towards him, which explained why he did not drop that smile of his._

"_What's it to you?" I returned rudely, clutching my younger brother Ambient close._

_Letting the cold acknowledgment slide off his shoulders, he spoke with added solemnity. "Your brother… I'm very sorry to hear about his…passing."_

"_You know?" I asked, retaining the harshness in my voice. I did not want anyone to bring the topic up. Ambient and I were hurt enough as it was. But deep down, I felt somewhat glad, and I do mean 'somewhat', that someone like the Kaiser would go out of his way to express his condolences, to show his sympathy._

_Usually I didn't like anypony feeling sorry for me. I hated looking like a weakling, which was what I felt whenever it happened. But I needed someone. I wanted someone to take at least some of the hurt away. Someone who knew what it meant to lose somepony you love._

"_I do, dear," he closed in on the both of us, placing his head over my shoulder and nuzzling me. "I know how hard it must be to have someone close to you…leave you unexpectedly. I know how it feels."_

_Gently, I moved my head away from his._

"_Yeah, sure you do."_

"_What would you like me to do to prove that I'm not lying?"_

"_Why don't you try killing one of your soldiers? Then I'll believe you." My words were loud and harsh. Loud enough to make poor little Ambient tremble in fear a little, which I didn't want to do._

"_I've already lost enough of them as it is. I don't want to lose any more of them." _

_I was beginning to warm up to him. I had misjudged him, and I was ashamed of it._

_And it happened. That pivotal point. That instance when my life, _our _lives, began to turn around for the better. Finally, there was a ray of light at the end of the tunnel._

"_How about this?" Hoofler suggested. "I'm going to make you a once-in-a-lifetime offer. Nopony can ever resist it. How would you and your little brother leave these slums for good?" It seemed like an illusion at first. A mirage. One that I would willingly take anyway. But there was a catch. An unavoidable prerequisite. I was desperate. Our survival, our fate, hang in the balance. I wanted to take whatever secured a bright future for me and Ambient. "How would you like to be my personal trainee? My protégé? You and your brother will have only the finest education, and I will gladly be your benefactor. I will provide for you if need be."_

"_That's it? No catch at all?" Still, I was suspicious._

"_No catch, Melpomene. No strings attached. I don't want to see the both of you suffer anymore. You need to spread your wings, and I can help you do that. If you let me help you, you can become our city's finest soldier. The best of the best, the cream of the crop. You will rank among my elite. Everypony around will commend you for your heroism, your service to them. So, what do you say?"_

_I held an admiration for the Military Forces. A fangirlish obsession. Somepony like them, who knew no fear, who fought for everything they believed in and possessed outstanding skills… They were worth my respect and have earned it, which is quite a feat. The Kaiser somehow knew this. I suspected him to be a stalker. But I kept my mouth shut on that; I didn't want to risk ruining the opportunity._

_To be among those ranks… Those wings… I wanted them. I wanted to spread them, soar up high._

_And I could already detect the sincerity in those words. In his condolences and his offer. That was proof enough._

_Lowering my head, I thought about it hard. It was a hard decision. Pictures of me, Grey and Ambient together reeled in the back of my head. Leaving the slums would mean leaving behind my home, my place of upbringing. I would cast aside all the things that have shaped me into the filly that I was. But my big brother wanted us to be happy. He wanted the best for us. He would never leave us. Wherever we'd go, he'd always be here, in that special place reserved only for him._

_Reaching a decision, I looked back up to the Kaiser, willpower renewed. Answering his question. "Alright. Let's get packing, Ambient. We're leaving."_

"_That won't be necessary. As I have already mentioned, you will be provided for. You won't regret this decision, dear. I assure you."_

"Melpomene?"

"Melpomene."

"Melpomene!"

The calling voice snaps me out of my brooding. I turn around to see who it was.

"Oh. Hey, Twilight," I greet.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were asleep." She walks into the balcony, moving close to the guardrail.

"Er, uh…I needed some fresh air."

"Right." She pauses briefly, resuming quickly after. "Speaking of getting some fresh air, how would you like to come with me tomorrow afternoon? There's a picnic planned out over at Sweet Apple Acres, and everypony's coming over. And we could really use some extra company. It'd be nice to have you join us."

A tender smile draws itself upon my face. "I'd like that."

"Perfect. I'll let the others know right now." And with that, she heads back inside, going down the stairs.

I look back at the distance and admire the scenery some more. Drawing the day out a little longer. Wondering what lies ahead, what will unfold soon…

* * *

><p><em>We're nearing the end of the story. It's going to be...something, to say anything of it.<em>


	17. Total Breakdown

_Only a few more chapters to go...  
><em>

* * *

><p>A fragrance fills the air around us. The sweet smell of apples, spanning many acres. A fitting description.<p>

Right outside the barn, at Sweet Apple Acres, one can get a marvelous view of all of the farm. The temperature's just right, to boot. Partly cloudy, but not gloomily. Warm, but not blistering. It's the perfect setting for a picnic, which is exactly where we are. Me, my six newfound friends and three unexpected but welcome guests. The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The sound of streaming liquid pours out from an upright barrel to many wooden tankard. Seeping from the nozzle and the filled tankard themselves is an ambrosial aroma, blending with the scent of the farm itself. Everypony in Ponyville has been mentioning this, recommending that I try one before leaving. The Apple Family recipe for Apple Cider. A fizzy beverage, a tasty treat that tickles the tongue, inciting the desire for more.

I have yet to try it…

"Much appreciated, Applejack," Rarity says gratefully after receiving her fill. Joining the rest of the gang at the picnic table set out in the middle, drinking the cider in a refined fashion. "Exquisite, as always. You never disappoint." She takes it in in small bursts, in minute sips. To savor the taste, let the flavor drag on.

Just looking at all of their delighted faces gave me a good feeling about this cider. The timing couldn't be any more precise; I was next.

The cider gushes out through a tap and into my tankard, the froth rising up past the rim. Portions of it spilling into my hooves and leaving a tingling feel. It smells fresh. Like a homemade meal or drink. Probably because it _is _homemade.

Before tasting the thing, I look at it fondly, admiring the sight for a second. I extend my tongue out to it to get a small dose. The taste puts me on cloud nine. Such bliss. What goodness. Out of immense glee, I swallow everything but the tankard itself, sighing in relief. Licking the fizz off my snout, a smile rising slowly and surely.

"Whoa, nelly!" Applejack remarks cheekily, placing her hoof on the bench for her head to rest on. "Ah ain't seen anypony gulp down that cider like that since…ever. Guess that means ya like it. Dontcha, Mel?"

"Like it?" I ask, under a state of euphoria. Exclaming for all of Equestria to hear in fangirlish squeals. "Like it?! I don't just like it, I love it! Nonono, w-w-wait, saying that I love it is not enough. I absolutely ADORE this‼ How could anyone not like this cider? I mean, come on! You must be poorly brought up as a foal if you don't like this cider! Everypony, and I do mean _everypony_, needs to try this cider for themselves‼ It's THAT GOOD, AJ!"

A short chuckle escapes Applejack's mouth as she listens to my overstressed praise. I come to realize the fool I have just made out of myself. It's a little much. Nopony could top that for most outrageous and most embarrassing burst of emotion. Ever.

Everypony else on the picnic table seem to notice too. Noticing this, I retreat my head, hiding the awkwardness with my own chuckle. Cheeks flushing and ears drooping.

"Wow. She's as bad as Diamond Tiara," Scootaloo mentions, probably referring to and comparing me to somepony else.

"Is she always like this?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"I'm not quite sure, Sweetie Belle," Rarity answers. "This is the first time I've seen her like this."

"You okay?" Rainbow Dash glides to me and asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." After responding nervously, I turned away to look at my empty tankard. I was craving for more of that cider. But I didn't want to leave a poor impression on everypony by demanding for more like a spoiled foal.

My composure restored, I line up behind the stand for another fill, repressing my strong urges. Hooves tingling in excitement. The queue narrows down to me and Pinkie Pie, who's almost finished getting another batch of cider. She grabs her tankard and leaves in her usual spring, and without hesitation, I drop the tankard on the stand eagerly, to Applejack's curiosity.

The tankard fills to the brim with that wondrous drink. I raise it in appreciation soon after, feeling the frothy sensation wash over my hoof.

"Thanks again, AJ." She nods back at me, smiling her humble smile. And as she does, her grandmother Granny Smith and big brother Big Macintosh come up from behind her, sharing the same expression of contentment.

"Well, bless mah heart," Granny Smith says, widening her smile a little. "Ah ain't seen anypony adore our good ol' cider back when Ah was a springy li'l filly mahself."

"Eeyup," Big Mach adds with a nod of approval.

Leaving the stand, Applejack walks up to me to tell me something, putting her hoof around me. "Why don't we head on over to the picnic table 'n have'rselves a toast? It ain't much, really, but we figured we'd do summ'n real special for ya before ya leave. Sumthin' ta make yer visit ta Ponyville all the more wonderful." That wasn't going to happen.

"I would never forget this trip, Applejack. Not in a million years, not ever."

"Ah'm sure glad ta hear that. But just come on ta the table. Yer gonna love whatcha see, Mel." She nudges me some more, taking me to the table and making me spill some of my cider. And after a while, her entire family joins us at the other side of the table.

The way the picnic was organized just tells the distance that everypony went in making this happen. Foods of all kind are spread out in front of us. Sandwiches with lush vegetables, apple-based pastries and so much more. Plenty to appease everyone's appetites and their different palletes. And the cutlery was very fine for a picnic.

Twilight halts the indecipherable chatter with a tap of the table, clearing her throat to address all of us.

"Alright, everypony. Quiet down. I would like to propose a toast to Melpomene, a pony from a distant city that we can gladly and proudly call our friend. Who has reminded us that friendship is not bound to how far apart we are from each other and how we live our lives. I hope that you have enjoyed our company as we have enjoyed yours, and that we have made you feel at home during your time in Ponyville. On behalf of everypony here this afternoon, I'd like to say welcome, Melpomene."

All the ponies raise their tankards and clang them together, exclaiming enthusiastically.

"Welcome, Melpomene‼"

My face flushes again at the speech and toast. "Thank you, everypony." Meekly, I return to them, taking fitful sips from my tankard.

We dig in to our little banquet, taking what we can finish until there were no plates left. Biting into our meals and savoring them.

From afar, The Cutie Mark Crusaders lean over the table to say their separate pieces to me, beginning with Apple Bloom to Sweetie Belle and lastly to Scootaloo.

"It's a shame that ya hafta leave soon, Melpomene."

"We could've spent some time together and really know you."

"Yeah, so we can also know what other kinds of cutie marks we can get. Hey! What do you think a cutie mark for being a military soldier could be like?"

Giggling at the question, I drop my tankard to the table and say, "Don't you girls think that you oughta get your cutie marks in something less…dangerous? Being a soldier's a lot more work than you think, and it's harder, too."

"Don't give them any suggestions, Mel," Rainbow Dash warns. "Believe me, they're a lot more trouble than a few parasprites."

"I remember them giving me and Rarity such a hard time," Fluttershy includes. "Don't you remember, Rarity?"

Sourly, Rarity elaborates on the subject. "Of course. It was an absolute nightmare. I had twenty orders to fill and you took care of them for me. Again, thank you. Those deadlines would never have been met if you hadn't helped out."

It wasn't hard to imagine the amount of trouble those three fillies were capable of. Being a rambunctious tyke once, I could tell. And sympathize…

Continuing with my sandwich, I gaze fondly at everypony, at their ongoing conversations with each other.

They loved one another all the same. Though times can seem trying, though they may not always see eye to eye. It's something I want to encourage. To bring back to my once glorious home. All it takes is a small glint of light. A tiny spark to pierce the darkness. It's not too late. Germane can be the proud and bright city it used to be. Hopefully I managed to persuade the Kaiser. Hopefully he's reconsidered his decision to raze all of Equestria. He listens to me. He has to listen. He swore it to me personally.

And maybe…maybe I won't have to let everypony know. Maybe I won't have to risk falling out of their good graces. No danger of betraying their trust. My hooves are crossed beneath the table, praying that I won't have to tell them about what the Kaiser intends to do.

"Hey, Melpomene. We've got something to show you," Pinkie says cheerfully, bouncing up to Rarity. Cueing her.

Sending a surge of magic to her horn, the white unicorn levitates a box packaged up in colorful gift wrapping and tied up in a baby blue ribbon, sending it my way. With another splash of magic, she clears up my end of the table to make adequate room for the present.

The speech and toast wasn't the surprise that Applejack had hinted on. Not the _only_ surprise. Whatever was inside must be very special for it to be prepared so lavishingly.

"Whoa!" The expression couldn't have been anymore perfect.

"Come on, Melpomene. Open it. It'll blow you away," Spike insists, jumping up and down on Twilight's back. Pointing at the present in a jittery fashion. He slows to a pause after being looked at by an unsurprisingly annoyed Twilight, chuckling nervously.

"What is it?"

"JUST OPEN IT‼" Excitedly, the entire gang demands, shaking in their horseshoes.

With a slight shrug, I undo the ribbon and tear up the wrapping, much to Rarity's worry, who anxiously watches the shreds fly here and there, above and around my frame. The pieces fall off to uncover a flat and wide box. The cover flips open, and inside is a ravishing silk sweater in the finest shade of aqua blue, decorated with many gemstones of varying colors. All of which form seven cutie marks. My friends' and mine.

"Woooow‼ You made _this_? For me?" I pronounce, marveling at the garment. Eyes almost wet. To which they nod and warmly say, "Mmhmm".

A mark of not only my travel, but also the bonds I have formed. Looking at the sweater makes me feel…glad. Happy. _Really _happy, for once in such a long time. One can only imagine the lengths that they've gone to put this sweater together. It attests Equestria as the peaceful haven it really is.

But there's something else. I feel my guilt being provoked even harder. A guilt for not warning them about the Kaiser's plan, for not telling the true colors of Germane. I must tell them. I have to. This is my chance. I need to wait for the perfect timing.

"It took a while for me to get the perfectly woven silk. I'm sure you'll be as pleased as I am," Rarity started.

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy asks, reserved as usual.

"I do," I reply in a solemnly quiet tone, holding the sweater close to my face. Drawing a small drop from my right eye. "It's beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous."

"Well? Put it on," Rainbow Dash suggests, hovering above ground out of anticipation.

The sweater slips into my body nicely, the sleeves fitting my hooves last. It feels right. Slick and delicate, like being wrapped snuggly in a soft blanket to protect myself from the unforgiving weather.

All of them then comment on my new outfit.

"Oh, darling! Don't you just look spectacular?"

"Now Ah'm thinkin' of ge'n a might bit frou-frou-y just ta wear that there sweater."

"I'd like to wear something like that too."

"We could be a matching set! It'll be great! Don't you guys think?"

"Yes… I'd love that."

Turning my head away, I gather my thoughts and how to say them safely, crossing my hoof over the other. It's not going to be easy. Admittance never is. How they're going to react to it is still a worry. Will they see me through? Or will they dismiss me as a user, a traitor?

Breathing deeply, I turn my head back around and smile the usual smile to play it as safe as I can.

"T-thank you…everypony," I stutter, my nerves persisting, "for all of this. It means a lot. Really. But…" _Don't forget to breathe, Mel. Breathe. _"I-I, uh… I have something to say. Th-there's a lot that I haven't really told you all. There's something else that I think you should know. That you _need_ to know."

I've gathered their attention. My thoughts are sorted out. That's a good start. All that's left is to say it all without making them think wrongly of me. Without them getting scared, without breaking their trust.

My mouth opens to tell the truth, the whole truth. Nothing comes out. It stops at a grim sight, an ominous sign. The sight of the sky suddenly darkening, the clouds colliding together to block out the sun. None of them were controlled by the Pegasi. They moved all on their own.

My friends catch on, unnerved. Frightened.

"W-what's hap'nin'?" said Applejack, holding on dearly to her hat.

"I thought we were scheduled for a clear, sunny day. What gives?" Dash added, gazing at the moving clouds.

"This can't be good," Twilight said, scanning the skies to find a source.

Light was nowhere to be found. The clouds were impenetrable, blocking out the faintest ray from Ponyville, from all of Equestria. Everything was shrouded.

I didn't like it, not one small bit. I was scared too. Not for my life, but for something else…

Then it happened.

An explosion sets off in Ponyville, causing the ground to shake. It catches us off guard. It was startling. Smoke rises from the blast, up to the sky to blend with the nimbi above. Seconds after the first explosion, another one sounds through. They sound familiar, but I refuse to go with that line of reasoning. I convince myself that it's a mere coincidence. It has to be.

Everypony's trembling in their horseshoes. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle both confide themselves to their big sisters, quaking harder than everyone else here.

"Ponyville! Something's happening there! We have to do something!" Twilight cries out, taking the reins. Stepping forward, looking at the distant, burning town.

Before making our departure, Applejack quickly gives her brother an errand to do. "Big Mac, Ah need ya ta take Granny Smith n' the Crusaders inside the barn. Make sure they stay put n' don't go runnin' off. Can Ah count on you?" I stay behind to overhear their talk.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh nods, sharing in his sister's determination. "You be careful out there, AJ."

She runs off to join her friends in town. I stay behind to make sure things go accordingly at the farm.

"Now girls," I crouch down to the Crusaders. "Listen up. All of you need to stay in the barn. It's for your own good. Big Macintosh is in charge here, so you have to listen to him. Whatever he tells you is also for your own good. DON'T run off wherever you want, okay?"

"Got it."

"We'll stay put."

"Be careful, Melpomene."

The ground continues to shake restlessly. One fulmination after another, a blazing blanket consumes the town of Ponyville. Returning to the town, I quake at the horror of it all. Houses and buildings destroyed, some beyond repair. Mares, stallions and foals running around for refuge, for dear life. Screaming in fear. Many ponies, getting caught in the blasts. Resulting in the scorches on their faces, the stains of blood on them.

I head for the town square, where my friends also are. Beholding the carnage all over their beloved home. Frozen in place out of fear, mouths gaping in disbelief.

"Th-thi-this isn't happening," Twilight says, stammering.

From out of the blue, amidst the destruction, the sound of marching reaches our ears. Steps that rang at a rhythmic pace, escalating in volume with each step. By the sound of it, it must be one big group of ponies marching this way.

I scale to the top of Town Hall to get a clear view on the cause of this noise. Past the dissipating smoke, there's a battalion of ponies marching towards the town, hauling wheeled chariots and bearing flags all with the same insignia.

The image registers in my brain. I recognize it and most of the marching mares and stallions. Earth ponies. Soldiers. From Germane. Armed to the teeth, adorned with metallic suits of armor. Blindly carrying out Hoofler's will.

From the skies, an entire fleet of Pegasi descends down, also heavily armed with the same equipment. Dropping incendiaries to the earth below, leaving cracks in their wakes.

_This isn't happening. Kaiser… Why?_

The Kaiser actually did it. He went ahead with his plan. My words meant nothing to him. After he promised to listen to me, after he told me that I was his most prized soldier. He promised me not to turn a blind eye to what I said.

"No…!" I whisper, falling to my knees. Eyes shrunken, white as a ghost.

I feel the ground beneath me giving way. Town Hall is crumbling from the explosions and This sight, this epiphany, I'm paralyzed because of them. I can't do anything. I can't move a muscle. I can't get off the falling building.

Just when I was about to meet my end, somepony snatches me out of harm's way at the last minute. It's Rainbow Dash, holding on to me tight as she jets back down to terra firma. In the midst of my catatonia, I witness Town Hall tipping, slamming to the ground below.

"Snap out of it, Mel!" Dash yells desperately. "Come on! Wake up, Mel!"

It did no good. I was as rigid as an ironing board, irides still shrunken. Baffled, in disbelief. Shocked at the Kaiser's doings. I was trapped in this shell. Four impenetrable walls rose up, encasing me within. I pounded and pounded against them, despite realizing the futility. I was stuck in that frozen body.

My voice resonated inside, trying to say the things I wanted to say. Trying to admit the truth, to ask my friends for help.

We landed on the ground, where everypony noticed my period of stasis. All of them tried waking me up, nudging me. Calling out my name loudly. All to no avail.

"Come on, Melpomene!"

"Wake up, sugarcube!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She looks so pale…!"

"What happened to her?"

Then, a group of Pegasi surround us, all wearing loudspeakers fitted on their armors. Still no action on my part. I'm still stuck. My friends all hold their ground.

"W-who are you?" Twilight demanded, mustering the strength necessary to overcome her fright. Horn set aglow, ready to make a preemptive strike.

One Pegasus responds with a cold, muffled voice. "That is none of your business. And I'd put the magic away if I were you. Don't want to see your little lizard friend get hurt now, do you?" That could only mean…

"Spike!" Twilight cries, calling off her magic.

"Twilight‼" Spike called back in fear, held hostage by four Earth ponies. They dragged him over to where we were, circling us.

What's going to happen next? Things are getting worse by the minute. Nopony could survive this attack. Who has?

Just when things aren't bad enough, it all goes from worse to utterly hopeless. Someone speaks through the loudspeakers, as a means to address Equestria, especially the two Pony Princesses, Celestia and Luna.

"Greetings and salutations, everypony. I hope my troops haven't given you too much of a scare. Trying to make a good first impression," the Kaiser of Germane announces, his voice leaving a chill to the bone.

"The…Kaiser…" I utter pathetically, struggling to breathe. Still immobile.

"If all of you would be so kind as to allow me to introduce myself formally…and in such a way that you will never erase me from your minds. Call me Hoofler, Kaiser Hoofler. The leader of the proud and mighty city of Germane."

"The Kaiser…of Germane?" Twilight asks, bewildered.

"Some of you may have heard of it, but I'll gladly elaborate for those who haven't. We are out for vengeance! We are out for blood! I will not rest until Equestria is razed to the ground and reborn into the utopia I see fit."

My friends are all confused. Puzzled. Fearful.

"Destroy all of Equestria? How awful!" Rarity declared.

"W-why would anypony want to do something that horrible?" Fluttershy asks quietly in a quiver.

"The lot of you have been living in perfect harmony while we are on the far opposite side of the spectrum. We weren't always prosperous and powerful, no. We started out as vagabonds, wayward souls. Cast away from our home and forced to find new, suitable land to call our own. You can blame your damned Princess Celestia for that."

"This Kaiser's a potty mouth. I don't like him. I don't like potty-mouthed ponies!" Pinkie said, oblivious to the catastrophe around.

"I have a question for you, everypony. How does it feel to live in peace, to have one another to love and to turn to without even knowing that somewhere out there is a forgotten city where its inhabitants are suffering? Is it not strange that while you have food and shelter so freely given to you, we claw and peck our way in hopes to find at least the measliest commodities? You laugh while we cry? DO YOU NOT FIND IT STRIKING THAT YOU FEEL JOY WHILE WE FEEL NOTHING BUT PAIN?! DO YOU?!"

The Kaiser's exploding voice strikes all of us. His rage resonates across the speakers. He wants to be heard, to make his point. Slowly and surely, all of my friends fall to their knees, tearing up. Crying out of fear. Guilty for everything that Hoofler had said. The undeniable truth.

"But I digress. We eventually found a place to call home. At the same time, our hatred for everything, for all of Equestria, grew. It became…our inspiration. The very force that will spur us on to exact our revenge. Seven hundred years in the making, and my ancestors' shared dream…will become a reality…and your nightmare."

"Over my dead body, you will! Kaiser or not, you'll have to go through us before you can wreck everything!" Rainbow Dash responded, overcoming her fear. Her scathing guilt.

The Kaiser was too far away to hear it, though. He would have found her Dash's boldness amusing.

"But before I go, I'd like to give a very special thanks to a certain somepony. If it weren't for her, none of this would have happened. My dear Melpomene, second-in-command in the Army Division and my beloved pupil. You have done your city justice. You've made me proud. And with such finesse, at that. To dupe a group of ponies and to pretend to befriend them…all to complete your duties…absolute stroke of genius. No wonder I picked you for this job."

I break from my trance at the utterance of my name. The Kaiser's lying in an attempt to destroy my friends' trust in me. It's scaring me, more than any threat, any perilous circumstance, that I've ever faced. How can I tell them that all this isn't true?

They all look at me, eyes wide open in disbelief and suspicion. _Time to come clean, Melpomene._

"Melpomene?" Twilight says, her eyes locked on to mine with weariness. She creeps closer, the pace of her movement demanding that I explain everything on the spot. "What is he saying? What did he mean when he said 'picked you for this job'?" I look away from her out of shame, only to be yelled at. "Melpomene‼ What is going on? What are you not telling us?"

I take a small, quiet gulp, organizing my thoughts. My mouth opens, and with each word that slips out, the truth comes to light. Everything was revealed. My being under Hoofler's tutelage. His utter hatred for Celestia. His desire to destroy Equestria and resurrect it into a nation much like Germane. The real reason why I'm here in the first place. My mission to venture outside of Germane and gather enough information on Celestia and what the rest of Equestria is really like.

They were horrified. Repulsed. Then again, who wouldn't be?

Beneath that cold exterior, that ruthless part of me, is a pony who cherished her experiences with her newfound friends. Beneath that soldier side, every waking minute spent in this brand new environment was unforgettable.

Helping Applejack at her family's farm…

The afternoon at Cloudsdale with Rainbow Dash…

Assisting Rarity with her gemstone hunt…

My conversation with Pinkie Pie and Princess Luna…

The walk with Fluttershy at the Everfree Forest…

And Twilight's boundless care for me…

They all meant so much. They really did. I'd often wish that I could give up everything I own to be in a circle of ponies that I can lean on to. I want to tell them that. I want them to know how glad I really am to have come a long way. How I enjoyed being in their company. Laughing together, doing so many things together, sharing each other's joy and suffering. All the good and all the bad.

I know they won't believe me after everything I've told them, but I have to try.

"So the Kaiser of Germane wants to destroy Equestria… KILL every living creature…and turn it into his own ideal country? And the reason he's sent his troops, the reason he's started this catastrophe…is because of _you_?!" Twilight states, pointing her hoof at me furiously. "You're doing his dirty work for him?!"

"He wanted me to send him the details so he'll decide whether or not to go on with his plan. I told him to call it off. I swear, Twilight. I did."

They're all eyeing me angrily.

"It's not just that. You didn't tell any of this to us sooner! You didn't warn us! How could you?!" She stares down at me, pinning me to the ground.

"Twilight, please listen to me." I'm like a filthy mongrel of a dog, begging. Beseeching everyone to hear me out.

In a swift move, she sways her head away, picking me apart with her sharp words and her scathing tone. "No! We trusted you! We trusted you, Mel‼ _I _trusted you! But I guess that was a big mistake on our part, huh? You played us for fools all along. You never saw us as your friends, right? RIGHT?!"

I've passed the verge of tears. The words I want to say remain in my head. They're pounding the walls, itching to be known.

"That's not true!" I cry out. "You guys, I wasn't playing any of you. I wasn't. Ever since I wound up and woke up here in Ponyville, I wasn't quick to turn to anypony here. And then you all welcomed me with that party you threw. The days I spent with each one of you…they meant a lot. I was on a mission for Germane, yeah. But I loved every second of just being with you. I really did. You gotta believe me!"

"Why should we?" says a much different Twilight than the one I've come to know. "Why should we buy all that? Why should we believe you when you couldn't even warn us?"

"I was going to. I wanted to tell all of you. I never meant for any of this to happen. Honest. Please, Twilight. You have to believe me." I fall forward, bowing my head. Pleading.

A brief pause for contemplating befalls us. That belief that they'd all listen burns immensely inside, pounding at my chest…

"I want to believe you, Melpomene," Twilight utters softly. My eyes flash with optimism, only to have it trampled on the ground. That last trace of hope snuffed out in a whipping gust of reality. "But I can't. I don't believe you. _We _don't."

They turn their backs at me out of disgust. Out of their anguish. For them, the sight of me is enough to elicit a vomit. If it were in them, they'd spit at me without thinking twice.

The most crushing thing anyone has ever uttered to me. I'm at a loss. I'm flabbergasted that someone would tell me that. Even more flabbergasted to hear it from, of all ponies, the six friends who took me in.

Disheartening is not enough of a word to sum this all up. No word in the English language can.

"Twilight," I say in a tear-ridden attempt to regain their trust. In an attempt to not lose them.

"You had us all fooled all along. 'Ending up' here in Ponyville, getting to know us, it was all an elaborate little plan. What brilliant acting." Their disparaging continues without rest.

"Guess this here bushel's got a rotten apple ta weed out."

"Hmph. The most rotten apple of them all. It'll take me weeks to get the taste out of my mouth."

"I've seen many vulgarities, but THIS…this has to be the worst offender."

"I should have thrown up instead of throwing you a party."

"How could I not see it coming? Somepony was just going to walk all over me again."

"You guys." Glistening streams fall down my cheeks as I try to near them one more time.

The next answer is the one that breaks me whole…

"Get out of here." The sentence comes out in a mutter.

"Huh?"

With a quick and hard-hitting burst of rage, Twilight turns around exclaims, showing in full force the side of her that's rarely seen. "GET OUT OF HERE‼ Never show your face here again! Traitors don't belong here!"

I fall on all fours in a quiver at her words, feeling them destroy my soul. My spirits, waning. My sobs, unheard yet uncontrollable. This is a huge misunderstanding. This cannot be happening. Why is this happening?

One of the chariots stops nearby. Out comes one of the Army stallions. One of the captains. The ones under my authority. He heads towards me, intending to inform.

"Colonel Melpomene. The Kaiser has issued an order. He has informed me that you are to rendezvous with him back at City Hall. I will be taking charge of the battalion in your stead. Right now, you must come with me. An Air Force fleet has arranged to be your transport back to Germane. I suggest that we hurry. The Kaiser has many praises to shower you with."

He spots the streams of tears on my face, which I wipe clean quickly. No one's going to notice and exploit my weakness. My vulnerability. They won't be getting that luxury. They never will.

Turning to my…former friends and finally to the shirt they hoof-stitched, I reach a decision…and nod to the captain.

"Okay, let's go."

I'm accepting things as they are. I've lost the trust of six ponies, and there's not a glimmer of hope that I'll regain them.

The wings I thought were going to spread out…never do. They remain furled up. Or they're already broken.

Nothing means anything. Nothing is significant to me. Whatever accolades I receive for my 'valiant actions' will just end up collecting dust on a shelf, like the many others I've received before. The Kaiser's apprentice is a mere title than a privilege.

I'm dead inside. Dead, but with a monotonously beating heart…

* * *

><p><em>University might get in the way, so expect to see much less updates than usual.<br>_


	18. A Nationwide Conflagration

_We're near the end of the story, everyone.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Run all you wish, my little ponies. You cannot avoid the inevitable. Equestria will burn. Soon, this farce that dictates your lives, the very oblivion that you live in, will disappear into the wind in an ash-filled gust. And from out of the ashes, I, Kaiser Hoofler of the Great City of Germane, will rise with the promise of a true utopia. An ideal nation for all ponies alike. A nation where everypony will live in the truth, knowing the truth. Where nopony is forgotten, nopony is left behind. Where you need not worry about deceit, about treachery. About this oblivion. Sacrifices must be made, just like with every worthy cause. For those who wish to embrace the liberation I will bring, you will be spared. Those who deny me, those who persist to live by the order of the Royal Pony Sisters – an order of lies – will have the honor of being my sacrifices. Good day, Equestria, and may the days to come ever be prosperous and hopeful.<em>

The Kaiser's words vibrate through the Military ponies' equipment. His address ends with a resonating depraved laughter, sending a shiver down many spines. Causing both heaven and earth to tremble.

An enormous blaze rages in Equestria's cities, both large and small. From Hoofington to Trottingham, from Gaiton to Reinsworth. From Ponyville to Cloudsdale to Canterlot. Explosions from north to south, east to west, caused by the fierce weaponry of the Military. The incendiaries carried by the Air Force. The chariots piloted by the Army and Intelligence Divisions. Nopony outside Germane has ever witnessed such advancements. Such terror, the unbridled power they possess.

The smoke rising from the flames, darkening the cloud. The flames themselves painting the skies red like blood.

Echoing from building to building are the screams of many terrified citizens. The cries of children blending with the debris and dust hovering about. Many remain firm to the word of Celestia and Luna…most of whom paid for it with their lives. Just as many embrace the word of the Kaiser. Out of fear…and out of an epiphany. _Their_ lives, spared as a result.

No span of land is exempt from the destruction. The fires of rebellion, the fires of hatred, all continue to grow. Continue to expand. Reaching even Equestria's boarders and the large bodies of water beyond.

The grains in the hourglass falls. The sky, covered in a burning crimson blanket. Dusk had settled in, but the red sky makes it hard to discern day from night. Preventing both the sun and the moon from releasing their shine.

For hours, the conflagration roars. Persisting without rest, nor the knowledge of its definition. Devouring and devouring…until their surroundings have become mostly barren. Void of life. Save for many survivors, most of whom have taken in the word of Hoofler, and very few of whom have believed in the Pony Sisters. Miraculously escaping with their lives by the skin of their teeth.

What stays true all the same is the aftermath. The blood-drenched remains of formerly proud and blessed cities. Villages and towns alike, decimated into wastelands. Death, despair, defeat and chaos reign. Traces of hope, glimmers of faith, pierce through Equestria's skies no more.

_Three hours later_

"This is horrible," said Luna, residing over Canterlot's tallest watch tower. Peering through the telescope.

"I know," Celestia responded in a solemn tone, the guilt taking control of her. "I should have seen this sooner. I should have done something immediately."

Luna turns away from the telescope, siding by her sister. Mulling over the flames consuming Equestria, feeling powerless. The Kaiser's address, his words, course through her mind. She had only recently found out about the truth then. Through the many clues in her sister's study. About Celestia's…hidden depths.

Her emotions churn in her body. She has not an idea on whether to empathize with her sister…or be angry with her.

"How could you?" she began. "How could you, sister?"

"What?" Celestia answered with a question of her own.

"Don't play coy with me! You know what I'm talking about!" The bitterness in Luna shone through. "Those poor ponies. Those villagers that you exiled. You left them to fend for themselves. You indiscriminately drove them from their homes, all because you could not cope. Your weakness getting the better of you."

"I know." That was Celestia's only response. It slipped out as she looked away.

But Luna wasn't going to accept just that. Knowing her sister, there was another reason for her actions. Another force that compelled her. If it meant to break her further to make her talk, then Luna would do so.

"What is the _real_ reason, Celestia? What made you do what you did? What _really _made you drive away those unfortunate ponies from their village and ruin their lives?" Her voice lowers, almost menacingly. With the intent of being confronting. "What is it? What. Is. IT?!"

And finally…

"It was YOU!" Celestia reacts in an uncharacteristic fury, leaving Luna confused. She calms herself, continuing after. Choking on each word, struggling to let each one out. "I did what I did…because of you. Because I missed you. I was not the same when I banished you, little sister. Day in and day out, all I saw was you. Your face would fill my dreams. The once pleasant ones turned into nightmares, telling me that 'I shouldn't have' or 'maybe what I did was wrong'. It ate away at me, so much that it got in the way of me performing my duties. And it was during that day…when the village's population was greater than the rest of Equestria. That was when I broke. When and _how _I broke. That was how things came out to be what they are now."

Again, the Princess draws her head back. Shamefully. Fighting the urge to cry. Dealing with her subjects' response was fine. But to deal with her own sister's questioning was a completely different story.

The rage in Luna's eyes fizzle out to be replaced with pity. With warmth. Empathy. Understanding her big sister's undying and poisonous pining. The yearning to be reunited. All at once.

"Big sister?" says Luna, attempting a comforting grimace. Reaching out her hoof, placing it over Celestia's shoulders. "You really did miss me? That much?"

"I did, Luna. I did." The warmth of the embrace washes over her. Lightening her soul, putting her heart to rest.

Seconds later, Luna releases her hold. Another epiphany reaches her.

"But still…everypony has a right to know. Everypony needs to know. They cannot live in a lie forever. I'm sure you will earn their forgiveness, Celestia. I know you've earned mine. It isn't too late."

Celestia nods in a solemn joy. She looks back into the telescope, spotting what looks to be a mirage. An image of a massive city. A picture of Germane. Upon sighting it, her resolve hardens. Shown through her stiffening gaze.

"Before that though, there's some unfinished business to attend to," says Celestia resolutely.

"What is it?" Luna inquires. "Germane? What should we do?"

"I need you to do something, Luna," Celestia orders, turning to her. "This is very important, and I want it done immediately."

The look in Luna's face begins to mirror that of her sister's. Both of them close in on one another. Discussing their future course of action.

_Germane; Twenty hundred hours_

Atop the steps of Town Hall, he steps forth to the podium. Tapping on the microphone, testing its functionality. Before him, the entire population. An exceptional three million ponies and counting. Many of whose family members are beyond the city's boarders, waging war to the entire nation. In the name of their home.

He speaks into the microphone, ceasing whatever chatter has started. Gaining their undivided attention. Colonel Melpomene of the Military's Army Division sits by the sidelines, distraught. A pained mask upon her face. Thoughts coursing in her. Images that she wants to be rid of, but can barely bring herself to dispose of. _This doesn't feel right_, she thought.

But does it matter? Does her word, her feelings, matter anymore? Is there ever anything significant about her left? Or at all?

She is pulled into the abyss. A crevasse of despair, of utter sadness. Yet she is pulled back at the last minute by an opposing force. A relieving feel. Her younger Pegasus brother, Ambient. His smile, his touch. His devotion and care for her.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," says Kaiser Hoofler, proud as ever. More than ever, and with good, if not heinous reason. "I stand before you bearing wondrous tidings. As many of you know, today is the day. The day when we wage war to all of Equestria. To the very falsehood that dictates the nation's blind ways of life. Seven hundred years. It was seven hundred years ago when our forefathers where driven out of their homes by that ruthless witch, Celestia. For that long we have suffered. For that long, we were but a memory, long lost in the grains of time. But now, no more!" His voice rises higher than it ever has, reverberating across the city's four walls. Ensuring that any and everypony can hear it and etch its words into their souls. "REJOICE, MY LITTLE PONIES‼ SOON, THE ROYAL PONY SISTERS DIE, ALONG WITH THEIR LIES‼ EQUESTRIA WILL KNOW SEVEN HUNDRED YEARS OF AGONY‼ THEY WILL SEE THE TRUTH, JUST AS WE DO‼ WE WILL DESTROY THOSE WHO DENY, AND SPARE THOSE WHO HAVE OPENED THEIR EYES‼ THE TIME IS UPON US‼ A NEW ORDER IS COMING‼ AN ORDER WHERE TRUE FELLOWSHIP IS COMMONPLACE, WHERE SUFFERING AND LIES ARE SPARSE‼"

As the final sentence ends, the crowd erupts in an uproarious applause. The Kaiser's influence has risen in strength. Growing more and more with each passing second.

Among them, Melpomene is the only one who stays preserved. Broken, almost irreparably.

It occurred to her. Whatever broken bones ensued from any of her missions, from her dangerous undertakings, would knit back together. Open wounds close up with little worry and the right amount of patience. She's endured the harshest of blights. For so long, she has looked at the bigger picture. That her misfortunes, her sufferings were all part of a greater plan.

That greater plan being this act of rebellion. The Kaiser's utopia.

But was it worthwhile? What good was it when all trust was lost? When those close to you mistake you for something you're not? What good was it when you're never heard or the words you say have no meaning? Was her suffering worth it? _Really _worth it?

"Mel? You alright?" Ambient asks, clearing the haze surrounding his sister.

"Huh?" says Melpomene, recollecting her train of thought. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You haven't said anything. Not since you came back. You look…sick, too. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. No need to worry about me, Ambient." She puts up her signature façade, applying a partially cheerful mask. Hiding her hurting. Despite the blatancy, the plainness.

The Kaiser gestures to the crowd, halting their applause.

"And now, it is with great pleasure that I call upon the one who has made my dream, _our _dream, a reality. The one whom I have appointed this very objective to. My disciple, my apprentice." The red mare is fully aware of who he's referring to, but shows no emotional hints. No flinch, no joyous glint. "Colonel Melpomene of our proud Army. Step right up, my dear!"

She steps out of her seat in a reluctant stride, standing before the hundreds. The thousands, the millions. Their eyes staring down her soul reverently. Her face remains static.

Hoofler is a direct opposite. He steps off his podium, both his unicorn secretaries following. Bearing deep blue cushions on their backs. Nested on one of them, a dark gold medal with a silhouette of a flag-bearing stallion. Hanging by a multi-colored ribbon. The highest honor anypony of the Military could receive: a medal of honor. On the other, an even greater honor that very few have earned: a Commendatory Plaque, studded with bright crystal stars and with reflective silver edges on the side.

Melpomene, however, stays unchanged. As does the Kaiser, who ecstatically instructs his secretaries. Ordering them to adorn her uniform with the medal and to present her the plaque.

"Congratulations," says Hoofler with a nod, his gaze comforting. Undeniably reassuring. Another applause erupts from the crowd.

For the Kaiser, though, the war is not over. The battle has only begun.

_Germane's Military Barracks, Colonel's Quarters; Later that night_

She looks fixedly at the mirror, the reflection that looks back at her. Wondering. Her thoughts, unorganized as per usual. All of them, hateful, exuding a disdainful aura.

On her bed lies her uniform. A brown herringbone-stitched ensemble of a very delicate and rare cotton – the finest of its kind, as selected by the Kaiser himself – the decorations pinned on it glimmering. The light from outside the window bouncing off of them. Finished with blue and gold epaulettes on both sides. By its side, an aqua blue silk sweater with seven cutie marks embroidered on them.

Three apples.

A cloud with a rainbow-colored bolt of thunder.

Three diamonds.

Three balloons.

Three butterflies.

Five small six-pointed stars surrounding a larger star.

And her own cutie mark – three eyes. Signifying her incredibly acute senses, her physical prowess.

The sight of the sweater makes her wince. From a simple look at them, she can hear six familiar voices. All disparaging, all harsh. Scathing her very fiber even further.

"_Ah can't believe what Ah'm seein'. Ah've never felt so betrayed."_

"_You were never our friend, were you? Were YOU?!"_

"_Just looking at you already is repulsive."_

"_What was I thinking? Throwing you a party?"_

"_You should feel lucky, Melpomene. My chickens aren't here to peck on you."_

"_I shouldn't have taken you in. I should have left you to die."_

"_Ponyville's not a place for traitors like you. Get out of here, Mel. Get. Out of. Here. NOW‼"_

The mare cringes again, shutting out the voices. Slow breaths entering and leaving her mouth. She paces to and fro, meditating on the matter. Concentrating on how fair it is. How it wasn't fair that her words fell on deaf ears. That the Kaiser did what he did.

Drop by drop, the frustration escalates in her. And finally… Out of her pent-up emotion, she swipes a porcelain vase off of the nightstand in front of her in a seething wail, breaking it in the process. Falling to the carpet floor on her front hooves. Crying. Sparkling cascades falling down her cheeks. She lowers her soldier's cap out of fear that somepony might notice her.

No hope was left in her. No faith remained. All of it, gone. She refused to believe any more. It was pointless. It brought her nowhere promising. Nowhere worthwhile.

Her heart was heavy. Heavier than the times she feared for the safety of the mares and stallions in her charge. Heavier than when she refused to cry openly as a filly. It was killing her. Suffocating her, tying a noose around her neck and pulling her relentlessly by the rope.

Dwelling in her grief, Melpomene hears another voice whispering to her. Only one voice, but also familiar…and comforting.

"_Alright, Mel. Tell me what happened." _She gasps at the sound. The sound of her late older brother, Grey Soul. She closes her eyes in an attempt to picture him…but gets nothing.

"_B-big brother?"_ She asks in a partial whimper.

"_That's me. Now tell me. Tell me exactly what happened this time. You fall off a flight of stairs? Somepony bumped you or shoved you out of the way? Got a deep cut on your hoof? Lost something?"_

"_No. It's none of that," _says Melpomene in her mind, continuing with the conversation. Believing it to be real, despite not really seeing the pony she's speaking to. _"It's something else. Something worse. _Much _worse."_

"_Really? Well, what is it?"_

"_I need to ask you, big brother. Has anypony ever accused you for something you didn't do? Have you tried explaining to them that you didn't do anything wrong, but all they give you is the cold shoulder? You ever felt like what you say is worthless? That _you're _worthless?"_

"_Well, I…I can't give a clear answer to that. But I will say that I did have days telling myself that I'm nothing. That I'm an accident, or something like that."_

"_And what did you do?" _Melpomene eagerly waited for Grey's answer, her hopes close to being restored…

"_Hmm… To keep a long story short, I convinced myself that—"_

"Melpomene? Are you alright?"

…only to be suppressed forcefully by the Kaiser's intrusion.

His entrance startles her, and she turns around almost instantly. Wiping the tears from her face. She sees him, attired in a menacing, rich black suit of armor. Perched on his head, a helmet tougher than the hardest material known to all of ponykind. The horns of a deer and a goat on top.

"Oh! My Lord!" she says fervently, standing up. Hooves weary, her head bowing with unease.

"I was just putting on my suit of armor, until I heard something break," the Kaiser utters, noticing the vase's scattered shards. "Is everything fine?"

"Yes," Melpomene lies, made plain by her troubled gaze and her turned head. Hoofler picks this up.

He nears her, his concern genuine as ever. "Not from where I'm standing. Tell me, Melpomene. What's bothering you?"

She struggles beneath her breath. She's always the pony who isn't afraid to be frank to her superiors. But she feels compelled to say anything. As if an outside force is keeping her from moving a muscle.

Overcoming her nerves, Melpomene speaks, aware of the possible impending consequences. "You ignored me… You ignored my report to you. I told you to call it off, and you did not. I thought that you'd listen to me. You said you always will. I thought I mattered to you."

"You do," the Kaiser returns simply. "Your safety matters to me, Melpomene. That's why I had to stop you from sinking to the level of those…outsiders. Those blind dupes. Living under the rule of a charlatan."

"Celestia is not a charlatan!" she responds loudly, defensively. "She feels awful about what she did. And she wants to turn things around. She really does. I saw it in her eyes." Her focus shifts, and as does her tone. "And my friends… You lied to them. You made them turn their backs on me. Now they'll never forgive me. I can never show my face before them again."

A brief moment of silence falls.

"Always so naïve," he chuckles, breaking the silence. Taking two steps back. "Believe what you will. But at the end of the day, she will face retribution for what she did. And I said no lie. I am not to blame. I told all of Equestria the truth and nothing but. More importantly, I made you open your eyes. The world is harsh, Melpomene. It will stop at nothing to break your heart. You saw it happen…with those so-called friends of yours."

"How did you—?" Melpomene asks, astonished. Cut short by Hoofler's explanation.

"You begged and begged for them to listen to you. To understand the position you were in, and lend a helping hoof at the very least. And they never did. I didn't make them turn against you. _They _turned against you. Of their own volition. Not of anypony else's. That is the truth of Equestria that you needed to see. Nopony else understands you, Melpomene. Nopony but your own city, nopony but me. You see, unlike your 'friends', I put your happiness, your well-being in top priority. Like a stallion providing and sacrificing for his children. I will never abandon you, Melpomene. Not me nor your city."

He approaches her again, stroking her face. Removing the grief that was pounding away at her. Feeding her his ideals, his distorted tenets. He looks at her with affection measured by the infinite sky above. Seeing her as his own, a daughter that he could only ask for.

Melpomene looks back at him, driven by his words. Taking into account everything she has been told. A clarity settles in her. The same clarity that the Kaiser sees everything with. All of Equestria is false. She has abandoned all her hopes. Her dreams, her wishes. Her faith. Exchanging them for one desire: to engulf the nation in flames. To watch it burn.

"Now," Hoofler includes, drawing powerful magic from his armor. Casting a spell to call forth an identical set, crafted exclusively for his prized warrior. "Join me, Melpomene. Join me in watching the nation die. We'll rebuild it into our own."

His eyes began to mirror a spectrum. A trance-like stare with many colors swirling. Melpomene's eyes soon reflected his, filling her with malevolent thoughts. Thoughts of despair, vengeance and hatred. A bloodlust. A dark cloud appearing over her heart. Nothing matters. All that does is to destroy Equestria in her city's name. Destroy any and all opposition.

She closes her eyes to wash off the hypnotic gaze, clearing her vision. The suit of armor clipping in place over her body, the helmet sliding on her head last.

"For the Kaiser," she whispers ominously. "Significant…or otherwise."

* * *

><p><em>Looks like Equestria is in for it now.<br>_


	19. Preparation

_Sorry about the really long hiatus, everyone. Really sorry. Just came back from a USA trip, and I'm pretty bushed. Now I can get back to this fic. _

_Hold on. It's almost done.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Stupid Melpomene. Can't believe she had us fooled. I should've seen this sooner." Pacing back and forth, she pores through the situation. Feeling betrayed. Every little fiber of Melpomene's existence bounces around in her head, taunting her. The sound of her voice ringing in her ear jarringly, images of her face blocking out all else. All stirring up her frustration. A bomb whose detonation is imminent.<p>

The library is sealed shut and guarded by a force field that Twilight had conjured. Restlessly the floor vibrates from the explosions repelled by the barrier; Germane Military forces are continuing their rampage. The shelves and the books housed in them rattle hard. Twilight did not flinch, too fixated on her anger to even notice.

At the opposite wing, Spike watches anxiously. Juggling between his fear over the chaos and his wish to make Twilight understand. He clenches his claw, his face straining. Aching with that desire.

Spike recalls it clearly. None of it feels right. The sorrow in Melpomene's eyes. Her desperate cries for her friends to see her through, how they fell on deaf ears. Their unjust treatment towards her. She deserves better than that. She isn't at fault. No one is. A big misunderstanding is what it really is.

"Twilight?" asks Spike wearily.

She does not pay him any mind, muttering furiously to herself. Putting the blame on herself. "You take in some stranger to your home, you show her around town, you trust her with your entire being…and what does it all lead to?!"

"Twilight…" Spike tries again. To no avail.

"You come to know that this stranger is really a spy for somepony who wants to BLOW ALL OF PONYKIND TO KINGDOM COME?!"

In a feral scream, Twilight flings the horse head statue wildly with a sudden spell. The statue barely misses Spike, slamming against a shelf and knocking all its contents off. She falls on her flank, exhausted. Sorting out her thoughts. Breathing slowly.

"Twilight!" Spike insists, standing firm. Approaching her. Not letting his fright get the better of him.

"What?!" returns Twilight bitterly. Looking at Spike with what remains of her unleashed rage. Her mane seemingly disorganized.

"I think you got it all wrong," says Spike nervously.

"What are you talking about? Oh, don't tell me you're siding with M…" She holds back on the name, a disgusted feeling welling up. Referring to her with a belching sound, avoiding any mention of her name. "…_her_!"

"I'm not taking sides! I'm just saying, I don't think she deserved what you did to her. You guys should've at least tried to listen to her."

Defiantly, Twilight rises back on all four hooves, scoffing at Spike's suggestion. Tilting her head up in disgust, turning the other way. "Well I believe she deserved what I did to her. She's a good-for-nothing, insincere, degenerate, treacherous, lying little rat! I'd rather be dead than buy a word she says!"

Spike has never seen Twilight this way. It was dumbfounding. Scary. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know if this is the same Twilight he's known and loved all his life. She'd never resort to such disparaging, harsh descriptions.

Out her window, she sees the growing embers and the smoke rising from them. Spreading like viruses, and with no quarantine, no vaccine to counteract the epidemic. Everypony outside, running for their lives. Searching for solace. The scenes playing out in front of her register in her. Quietly, in the depths of her mind, Twilight recites to herself. _It's her fault. All her fault. All. Her. Fault…_

The baby dragon then rears his head back, regurgitating a scroll with a recognizable symbol embedded on in a puff of flame. The glittering sound gets a hold of Twilight, prompting her to near it and read it aloud.

_My dearest Twilight Sparkle,_

_As you can see through the string of events unfolding before your very eyes, the disaster that I thought I have averted has come true. The city of Germane has declared an all-out war for Equestria to know of its independence and to propagate its truths to the pony masses. This is a matter whose importance far exceeds your past ordeals, and as such requires action from you and your five friends. I am sorry to have to ask this of you…but the fate of our great nation rests on your shoulders once again… Meet me and Luna at Canterlot Castle as soon as possible so that we may inform you more thoroughly and that we may discuss our intended course of action._

_Princess Celestia_

There's a blatant solemnity in the message that even Spike notices. A sign of regret from Celestia. Possibly regret for not being able to prevent the disaster. For forcing her dear student with an insurmountable responsibility.

Unquestioningly, Twilight rolls the scroll up. An unwavering vigor glints in her eyes as she takes one more look at the destruction outside.

"Looks like we're needed in Canterlot. Are you coming, Spike?" asks Twilight, stopping in her tracks to turn to her dragon friend.

Spike gives her a single nod, mirroring her hardened will. "As always. I'm never leaving your side, Twilight." He mounts himself on Twilight's back, bracing for what comes next. Exchanging smiles with her, his fading momentarily to remind her. "But on the way there, I want you to think about what I said."

"Alright…" answers Twilight following a short pause. Unsure of whether or not she'll stick by her word.

They depart in an absolute yet uncertain air. A purple magic blast transports them out of the library, away from the carnage. Setting out to inform their other friends, gearing up for what may be the greatest trial they will ever face.

_Canterlot Castle_

The fires of war have subsided after many grueling hours. The night sky gazes upon the devastation that was wreaked in the name of vengeance. Several buildings that once stood firmly with bright colors now lay on the ground, turning into refuse beneath the hooves of many a pony. Constructs of optimism, reduced to disempowering debris.

Amidst the rubble, the great Canterlot Castle continues to stand tall. Protected by a barrier conjured by the Royal Guard Captain, Shining Armor.

As per precautions ordered by Princesses Celestia and Luna, the castle's drawbridge lowers to grant refuge to any remaining survivors. The quarters become more and more crowded each time the bridge descends. Supplies and amenities are quick to become sparse – a first-come-first-serve and finders-keepers-losers-weepers affair. An affair that has escalated to ponies fighting one another to claim what they can, what they must to stay alive.

For Celestia, it's seven hundred years all over again. The only supply that she can give to her subjects is the hope that they may see the light of day again. Differences aside, the undying faith in the situation to become better lies in the hearts of everypony.

"I've done just as you asked, Princess," says Shining Armor dutifully, bowing in reverence. "My troops have lent their magic to strengthen the shield more. Not even a dragon charging at full speed can break through. I'll be at my station, if you need me."

"Thank you, Shining Armor. But I'm going to need you to stay for now," Celestia replies with a gesture, stopping Shining Armor in his tracks. "This is a matter that requires your full cooperation."

Luna looks through the stained glass window, her whole being at unrest.

"What could be taking them so long?" asks the younger princess, leaning her hoof against the window. Calming herself by stroking the rugged glass.

The audience room doors explode open in answer to the question. Sprinting into the room are Twilight Sparkle and her companions: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike. In the unicorn's possession is the letter she had received earlier that day, floating above her through her magic.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" greets Twilight as she races down the hall.

"Twily?" Shining Armor inquires, confused by his younger sister's presence. He takes to Celestia's side, making way for the oncoming group. Soon, Twilight too shares in his confusion, both of them wondering about the other's involvement.

Celestia closes her eyes pensively, breathing slowly. A grim thought circulates in her. She is fully aware of the difficult mission that will soon befall her dear Twilight and her friends. It is difficult in more ways than one. A duty that can forever change a pony. She expects her student to foresee this. To have an insight on the fact that she and her five friends may not be the same again once this ordeal is finished.

Thinking about it brings her back to a choice that she had already resolved, or thought she has. Should she let them go or not? Should she risk the life of her beloved student for a slim chance or avoid that gamble?

"Thank you, Twilight, for coming. Thank you, everypony. You're all well aware of our current situation, are you not?" asks Celestia cautiously.

The six return with speechless, somber nods.

"Germane has declared an all out war against Equestria. A civil war, if you will," informs Luna, pacing around. "They believe that our rule is forged from falsehood and deceit. Their aim is to overthrow that rule altogether in favor of their own. A rule where, as they so tout, there will be only prosperity and and triumph, and no suffering and secrecy."

"The city's Military have been given orders by the Kaiser to weed out all of Equestria, per se," Celestia adds.

This is not the time to be blunt, Twilight thinks. These are dire hours where time is crucial. Where every second must be spent wisely.

"What does he mean by 'weed out'?" asks Twilight, discreetly demanding that Celestia be straightforward with her explanation.

Getting straight to the point, the princess details everything, word by word. Choking on each one out of disgust, almost in a retching manner. She explains the Kaiser's desire to amass an even larger group of believers. Devotees. His plan to convert a great percent of the nation's population into his followers. Ponies who share his vision, his desires. Any survivors held captive by Germane's Military will be escorted back to the elusive city and will be asked one question. A simple query that will mean life or death. Anypony who relinquishes his or her faith in Celestia and Luna in favor of him will live. Anypony who stays firm to their faith in the Princesses, however, will be executed for the city to behold.

The six friends' eyes shrink in horror. Never in their lifetime have any of them heard of somepony as cold, merciless…mad.

"Th-that's so…horrible…!" says Pinkie, speechless.

"This Hoofler sounds like he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. He'll do anything to get it, even kill anypony who gets in the way. It's horrible, indeed…" Rarity quakes in her hooves, also baffled.

Whatever the Kaiser's reasoning may be, it remains an act of cruelty. Twilight ruminates on this, finding an excuse to stay mad at Melpomene. Finding a valid reason to be angry. Mad for not being informed sooner.

Twilight tilts her head towards the ground, the look in her eyes transforming from calm to stern. It's so consuming. Being enraged causes her strength to wane. Expressing her anger leaves her immensely tired. She can't take her mind off of Melpomene. She's still seething inside. Fuming.

"And that stupid Melpomene couldn't pony up and tell it to us up straight. That lying, good-for-nothing, deceitful rat can go get eaten by a dragon, or other unfortunate mishap, for all I care! Serves her right."

"T'aint in the Apple family blood ta agree w'that there potty mouthin', but Ah'm with ya, Twi," says Applejack, speaking on behalf of the others. Stepping forth, sharing in her friend's rage. "Mel was never our friend! Threw us fer a loop n pulled the ol' switcheroo. Turn'er back on us, wha don't she… If Ah ever see 'er face again, Ah'mma buck it and send 'er flyin' all the way across Sweet Apple Acres."

The rest also share in Twilight's bitterness towards Melpomene. Towards all of Germane. The bitterness emerging into utter hatred, shining in their faces.

Atop the platform, Celestia, Luna and Shining Armor all watch the clamor wearily. Worriedly. Seeing them behave distastefully is a turnoff.

Before any action could be taken, a voice booms in the air from outside the castle.

"Good evening, Equestria. It's me again. I hope all of you are listening loud and clear," announces the Kaiser, his words reaching all of Canterlot.

"The Kaiser!" whispers Twilight anxiously.

"I have something that I wish to show you. It's something that I'm sure you won't be able to take your eyes and mind off of."

Urgently, the entire group storm up one of the castle's towers, Twilight taking the lead. Outside the tower balcony, a gang of five armored Pegasi float above the city. One of them carrying a machine which looks to be a projector, and the remaining four holding up a blank white screen, in addition to the speakers mounted on their suits.

The projectionist Pegasus operates the device, showing a deep gray stallion donning a full body soldier's uniform standing in front of a building. His silver mane glistening like a lake under the sun's morning glow.

"It's him!" Rainbow Dash cries out, jetting at the screen at high speed. "You're mine now, Kaiser!" Halted by Twilight's magic binding her tail.

"Rainbow! It's a recording, not the real thing. Yet…this is what he's like, huh?" says Twilight, focusing on the giant screen.

"Wrong, you little foal," one of the Pegasus soldiers corrects, grinning smugly. "This is live. So what you're seeing is happening right now. Get the dirt out of your eyes and ears, and watch closely."

On screen, the Kaiser proceeds with his dissertation, the camerapony panning towards several injured and disheveled ponies exiting from a caravan.

"Fillies and gentlecolts of the outer reaches of Equestria, what you are beholding before you now is the beginning of the New Equestria Order!" the Kaiser states the last phrase in a twisted jubilation. "These poor ponies have been driven from the comfort of their homes and into my city. In a few seconds, one of them will face my judgment. And after every half hour, another will stand before me and be judged. Colonel Melpomene, will you please do the honors?"

The camera pans to the right. At the call of her name, Melpomene steps to the tip of the platform, donning a heinous suit of armor. Her whole body, stripped of its colors. Reduced to a gray frame. She orders her soldiers to drag the first victim in front of her, striking her by the joints of her legs. Forcing her to the ground. She places one hoof on top of the victim's head, staring down at her with a cold, blank mask.

Anticipating the worst, the group keeps their eyes attached to the screen. Globes of sweat protrude out of their pores, hanging by the tip of their coat. Twilight's stare differs from the rest; hers is a determined one. An analytic one. A stare determined to put an end to the madness, painstakingly scanning the screen.

She speaks through a microphone carried to her by the Kaiser's secretaries. As the words are spoken, Twilight discovers the lack of compassion in her voice. The brightness and joyfulness she has come to know from her is replaced by the maliciousness and seriousness of a soulless murderer.

"I have only one question for you, my little pony," declares Melpomene in an earth-splitting tone matched perfectly by the coldness of her eyes. "You may live if you relinquish your dedication to the Royal Pony Sisters in favor of the Kaiser, or you may die and take that dedication with you. Now what do you say? Do you accept? Or deny?"

Weakly, the injured mare answers softly. Melpomene eases her hold on her head, asking her to answer loudly.

"Deny," the mare reiterates, much to Melpomene's disgust.

"You poor, unfortunate…PATHETIC little soul!" says Melpomene, spitting on the ground.

She moves her hoof to the neck, applying enough pressure. Without warning, she drags her hoof across the back of the young pony's head quickly, snapping her neck. Putting her out of her misery.

They gasp at the sight frightfully, the life completely drained from their eyes. Once again the camerapony changes focus, turning to the Kaiser smirking with consummate pride.

"That was a mere taste of what is to come. Savor it, everypony. Until then, if you happen to be a survivor who is yet to be captured, may this little exhibit encourage you to think things through more elaborately. Goodbye."

After that one word, the screen goes blank. The Pegasi take to the darkened skies, leaving them to ponder the Kaiser's words.

"Every half hour…somepony will be put on that stage and will either walk free or die," Rarity reiterates, horrified. "What kind of pony is he?!"

"There has to be something we can do. Anything," adds Rainbow Dash.

Twilight recalls the letter sent to her by Celestia. The hesitation inscribed on the scroll. Now she knows why. The dangers ahead are unlike any she's faced before. Her mentor's reluctance is because of her care for her safety. Discreetly, the letter served another purpose: to remind all six of them that there is no need to give their lives up for someone else's war.

She never is one to simply stand by and not take any action. Though this civil war may be between the Kaiser and Celestia, the lives of countless ponies have intertwined with it, including hers.

"There is," Twilight answers, facing Celestia. The vigor in her eyes growing to greater heights. "Princess Celestia, I know what we have to do."

Celestia is astound. To her dismay, her own student has managed to decipher her intended course of action. She had hoped that she wouldn't. But she can see the certainty in Twilight and leaves it unquestioned.

The others are bewildered, their thoughts varying.

"You do, Twilight?" asks Shining Armor, raising one eyebrow up.

"Yes." Twilight nods, resolute. "We have to go into Germane. We go in there and we stop the Kaiser and his forces, then and there."

Paralyzed with fear, the five quietly question the plan to themselves. Germane's numbers are too great, their armaments far too advanced to be countered. How can they even dare to stand up to such an opposition?

Tackling the city's entire military is a fool's errand. Better to charge at a sleeping dragon head-on than engaging an enemy one is not familiar with.

"You're talking crazy, Twilight. Even the Royal Guard is outnumbered, and none of our equipment is on par with theirs. What makes you think that going in there will do anything? What do we have that they don't that can help us in any way?" asks Shining Armor with much dislike for the decision.

"Something that's never failed us before," Twilight replies, confident in her idea. She directs her attention to Celestia and asks her. "Princess, may we borrow the Elements of Harmony once again?"

"The Elements?" the five ask in unison.

Twilight nods silently, her faith in the Elements firm. Not once have they ever failed them. Their past battles are won through them. Through the brilliance of their shine. A shine that erupts from the bond of the ponies who possess them.

Celestia soon reaches the same conclusion as Twilight's. Still disinclined, she gives her student the desired answer. "They are."

The uneasiness starts to show in full with a sway of her head. This is the time for her to be straightforward. "Twilight…" says the Princess, like a parent caring for her child. Smothering her with her protectiveness, her natural instincts. "You still have time to reconsider this."

"What?" asks Twilight, having already predicted her teacher's intent.

"You don't have to fight somepony else's battle for them. At least not this one. This is between me and Kaiser Hoofler. I can see that you want to help. It shows. It shows in all of you. But there is no need to get involved in this. There is no need for sacrifices, especially not during a time like this."

This is where her heart lies. Turning back at the last minute has never crossed her mind. She still would not dare to do so even if it did.

"But we're already involved. And there are ponies out there sacrificing themselves in _your _name. They're risking their lives to stay true to you. If they can sacrifice themselves for you – _for Equestria_ – then we sure can, too." She looks to the ruinous horizon, feeling the breeze blowing at her mane. Explosions raging from the distance, partially veiled by the smoke across Canterlot. The fiery breeze that submerges the town below. Stiffening her hoof, she mutters to herself as though she were swearing an oath. "I'm not turning my back on anypony. I'm going to stop the Kaiser. _We're _going to stop him…and Melpomene."

It was worth a try. Celestia cannot undo her student's decision.

But nonetheless, she _will_ take full responsibility for their safety. She will not have a repeat of what happened seven hundred years ago. Nopony is going to die on her account. This is her chance to make amends with herself. With the ponies she has forsaken.

A strange aura exudes from the steadfast Twilight. A disturbing aura that Celestia can feel. Fueled by betrayal. By hatred. Hatred towards Melpomene. An infinite thirst to exact vengeance on her. Directly contradicting everything the young unicorn has learned.

"Can't take your mind off of her. Can you, Twilight?" asks Celestia broodingly, Twilight adjusting to her tone.

"No. She was never like one of us. She's a traitor. She turned her back on us. On _me_. And I'm going to stop her. Whatever it takes, I _will _stop her."

Setting her sights on the decaying Canterlot, Celestia returns Twilight's statement with one of her own. "She turned her back on you? Or is it _you _that turned their backs on her?"

The compelling force behind those words leaves Twilight thinking, and the rest to gather around to listen. One of Celestia's most frequently used, and effective, tactics in persuading the ponies she talked to.

It is a quality of hers that Twilight likes and dislikes simultaneously. She likes it because it keeps her from straying away into irrationality. On the opposite side, she dislikes it for its strong influence. The fact that it inspires guilt in her despite her deserving it.

_Here she goes again_, Twilight thinks. Keeping her thoughts to herself as a sign of fear and reverence.

"You claimed that you would never turn your back on anypony who needs you, yet you abandoned one pony who needed you the most. Have you forgotten what I taught you about trusting your instincts, Twilight?"

"I did use my instincts!" says Twilight defiantly. Loudly.

Celestia retaliates in a louder voice, turning the tables on the unicorn. "Was it really your instincts that led to your conclusion? Or did you let your emotions get the better of you?" Twilight is silenced. It isn't anything new; she had been put on the spot many times in the past. Calming herself, the princess continues encouragingly. "Think back, Twilight. Think back to when she was with you. When all six of you showed her around. You enjoyed every minute of it, and she did too. She wholeheartedly did."

Ridden with remorse, Twilight looks down to the floor, contemplating on everything. Reflecting on her mentor's words, the past several days spent with Melpomene. Though she was reserved for the most part, nothing about her seemed false. Everything she had said and done was out of her sincerity.

She closes her eyes, hearing Melpomene's echoing voice…

"_He wanted me to send him the details so he'll decide whether or not to go on with his plan. I told him to call it off. I swear, Twilight. I did!"_

…as well as her own.

"_GET OUT OF HERE‼ Never show your face here again! Traitors don't belong here!"_

Those very words were the ones that broke her. Driving her to become what she is now. What she isn't. That fragile soul underneath that hard shell, the very same one that Celestia pointed out. It was destroyed so effortlessly.

Not only did she break somepony's soul, but a promise as well. An oath that she would never abandon her in her time of need.

"I…" mutters Twilight, horrified at her own actions. "H-how could I…?"

"This is not the Twilight Sparkle I know," Celestia consoles. "You're better than this. Melpomene needs you. She needs you more than ever."

She faces the others, also sharing that same regret-laden look. Melpomene is far more lost than she ever was. For so long, she has kept her faith in filling that emptiness on solid ground. Her faith in finding something more significant. Something bigger than all the blessings she has ever received put together.

There may be a chance to save her. A slim chance to save her from slipping off the edge.

"Yer right, Princess," Applejack confirms. "We're the ones who got it wrong."

"And we need to fix it," adds Pinkie Pie, breaking her usual bright mold. "Right, you guys?"

"Right," Fluttershy includes, also overcoming her idiosyncrasies. "I just hope it's not too late for her."

The rest are emboldened by Celestia's words.

"Melpomene, hold on," Rarity declares.

"We're going to save you." Rainbow Dash finishes, raising her hoof valiantly as they all look outwards wistfully.

"We still have a problem though," intrudes Luna. "We don't know where this city. And even if we did, it will still be dangerous to go there unprepared. You six are going to need a proper way to enter."

"That's been taken care of, your highness," Shining Armor returns with a fervent bow. "Our scout should be returning soon. But while we wait, I suggest we make preparations if we do plan on making our way there."

And with that, they return into the castle. Twilight, however, remains behind, sensing another presence rearing its ugly head behind the curtains. In the midst of the infeno, she feels a familiar laughter resonating from the outer reaches.


End file.
